The Ronin and The Kings Key
by RevyHime
Summary: My first fanfic! This is my idea of an arc for bleach. Soul Society needs help when Aizen escapes after the battle at the Fake Karakura Town. Who are the Ronin? What secret is the Shinigami Royals keeping? OCs and all the original favs. Action expected!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, I do own my OCs however**

**This fanfic takes place after the fight over Fake Karakura Town with assumptions to what the outcome would be. **

**Chapter 1: The Ronin**

The Commander General stood in the doorway to the main hospital of the Fourth Squad barracks. Chaos met his eyes as medics of the for mentioned squad rushed around a large admitting area where several wounded lay on stretchers. He took note of the fact that several of the wounded were Gotei 13 Captains as well as their officers.

Yamamoto turned to the Fourth Squad officer who had been assigned to relay the progress reports of the patients to him.

"Relay to Captain Unohana that I wish to be kept updated hourly," he instructed as he turned to leave. The officer bowed low, "Yessir, Commander General, sir."

Yamamoto noted the strange sensation of walking by himself to the First Squad barracks. His Vice Captain had also been injured in the fight against the Arrancar. The fight had been brutal and they had nearly lost. They would have lost if it had not been for _them_.

Yamamoto sighed deeply. Yet again a judgement of his had been proven wrong. The Vizards themselves had also been double-crossed by Aizen, as had Urahara Kiske. The only person who had believed in their true innocence had been Shihouin Yourichi. And as such she, like the rest had been labeled a traitor to Soul Society. The fact that the lot of them would still fight along side the Gotei 13 was beyond noble at this point. In the end it had been the Vizards who had finished off the Espada and Arrancar. Only Aizen, Gin and Tosen had escaped.

And so this was why as he opened the door to the Captains meeting room that Commander General Yamamoto had a sense of déja vu as familiar faces stared up at him yet again. And a few new ones of course.

"Inoue Orhime," Yamamoto called the auburn haired, human girl stepped forward, "your actions have shown that you are still notably on the side of Soul Society." The girl bowed in consent. "Then I will ask that you please go now to the Fourth Squad barracks and assist with the healing of those in need of it."

"Hai." Orhime left eagerly. On return fro HM* she had wished to accompany Unohana and her vice captain to help, however she had been forbidden to till she had spoken with the Commander. Those now left were Urahara, Yourichi, The ex-Kiedo captain and the Vizards. All others were in the hospital.

"I trust that all past differences can be temporarily put aside. I do not expect any of you to not be bitter, however there are still greater issues at hand. Aizen Souske is still at large along with Ichimaru Gin and Tosen Kaname. For this reason, we must take all information collected thus far and determine what Aizen shall do next." The Commander turned towards a man standing to his right. "Urahara Kisuke, what do you predict?"

Urahara looked out from beneath the shadows of his white and green striped hat.

"It is possible that the Arrancar we fought, as well as the Espada, were mere test subjects."

"What!?" the muscly, white haired Kensei stepped out of ranks. "Are you implying Kisuke that the Espada we just faced were not the real threat?"

"It is a possibility," Kisuke answered in an uncharacteristically dismal tone.

"Why do you say this Kisuke?" The purple-haired, dark skinned woman next to him asked.

"It appeared as if Aizen was merely observing the fights, he never participated. Neither did he encourage the involvement of Ichimaru or Tosen. He also kept the Hōgyoku well hidden and that could only mean future plans of using it."

"Speaking of the Hōgyoku Kisuke," a tall man with a mustache and glasses spoke up from the opposite side of the room, "would any of those injured in HM* be at risk of hollowfication?"

"I have considered it and taking into account that Aizen is a rather cunning man, it would benefit him by buying himself time if we had to restrain and fight against our own colleagues if they were to hollowdify. Therefore it would be best if we put all those who were involved in the Hueco Mundo mission to be quarantined and kept under observation temporarily."

"That's kinda a pain man, to be making our numbers even smaller."

Kisuke turned to look at the man that had spoken. "I agree Shinji. That is why I have a suggestion to put forward." A small smile played over Kisuke's lips.

"Well lets hear it then, "The Commander ordered.

"I was just thinking," as he spoke he pulled a fan out of his robe and opened it. "Considering that Soul Society has already recruited the help of three exiles and eight Vizard, maybe it wouldn't hurt to bring in another outside group."

"Oh and which group would this be?" the Commander asked flashing his eyes at the ex-captain.

"I suggest we bring in - _The Ronin._"

The tense silence broke after that.

"The Ronin? Who the hell are they?" the short Hiyori exploded.

"Aren't they freelance killers?" The elegant, Rose questioned.

"I thought they were a myth," Kensei declared with folded arms.

"I don't understand," moaned Mashiro.

"Why do we need them? Haven't we proved the Vizard are strong enough against even the Espada?" a haughty Lisa interjected.

"I heard associating with them is considered treason to the Royal crown of the shinigami," The extremely round Hachi commented with a frown.

After that everyone turned towards the Commander to hear his opinion.

"Give me a very good reason why Urahara Kisuke."

"Aizen has already seen the true power of the Vizard. Our trump card has been used. We need more power if we are to beat Aizen. We need to build an army within at least a month, and the Ronin can do that. They have the experience and the ability. They may be against the crown, but they are not yet against Soul Society."

The Commander took one glance at the rest of the faces present and knew that if this was left to a vote, the majority would be for the Ronin. There was one last thing to do then.

This was probably the most heart breaking of any Gotei 13 meeting ever held. The Commander now sat before eight captains all of whom were in the hospital of the Fourth Squad barracks. Captain Ukitake was temporarily being treated for his tuberculoses due to pushing himself too hard in battle. It could be said that this was the first time he had looked in better health compared to that of his colleagues. Next to and across from him sat, rather grumpy looking captains. Both Kenpachi and Mayuri were within a bubble like dome. It was a spirit shield invented by Urahara in order to monitor any hollowfication activity as well as prevent others who came into contact with the presumably infected from contracting the hollowfication. On top of having the bubble-like shield, Kenpachi was almost covered in bandages, while Mayuri was stuck in his bubble with none of his usual makeup. Next to Mayuri, the short tenth captain Hitsugaya was sweating profusely with the effort to stay sitting upright. His injuries had been some of the most critical. Next to him sat Kyouraku Shunsui. His arms were completely bound in bandages. He had taken on the first Espada. He had won in the end but not without the aid of his previous vice captain, Yadomuru Lisa. The fox-like captain Komamura was not present as he was lying in a coma in one of he hospital beds. The noble Kuchiki Byakuya, like Kenpachi and Mayuri, was also isolated in a hollowfication shield. His left arm and leg were bandaged. He did not show the obvious discontent that the other two showed for the shield but his slightly puckered brow indicated some kind of dissatisfaction. The head of the medical unit, captain Unohana, had her eyes closed with a slight frown on her pretty face and her lips set in a straight line. She was completely against the idea of any wounded getting out of bed, let alone seven of them. This was the closest anyone had come to angering her in centuries. Soi Fon, the second Squad Commander, sat next to the peeved healer. She was bandaged and looked quite nervous to be sitting next to the respected woman in her current state of displeasure.

The Commander sat before them. It was traditional to stand while conducting a meeting but because the captains were in no condition to stand, kneeling cushions had been used instead.

"It has been decided that Soul Society will be receiving further outside help."

"Hmf! Shouldn't we have thought of this before we went to war," Mayuri commented. His voice had a slight echo sound to it coming from the shield.

"We underestimated their power. Next time we will not be lucky enough to come through with just injuries."

"Who has offered to aid us Yamamoto-taicho?" Ukitake asked.

"There has been no help offered, we will have to recruit. But there could only be one choice if we are to defeat Aizen Sousuke."

"Commander," Soi Fon spoke up as a thought crossed her mind, "are you speaking of the Zero Squad?"

"No. Even though Aizen is targeting the King, the Royals are determined to stick to their own devices. Instead we will ask the Ronin for their support."

"Ah, calling out the big guns eh," Kyouraku quietly commented with a small smile.

"For those of you too young to recognize that name, the Ronin are a group of shinigami that were previously part of the Zero Squad. Technically speaking, once a shinigami enters the Zero Squad there is no leaving, ever. The members of the Zero Squad are entrusted with information of utmost secrecy which must never be revealed. This is why it is suggested that either the Ronin were exiled, or else they are guilty of treason. No one truly knows."

"Why are we trusting these Ronin if it is against the law, sir?" Soi Fon asked indignantly.

Unohana gave a small smile next to her, Kyouraku chuckled and Ukitake actually grinned.

"Because they were once one of us. Just as the Vizards have rejoined us, perhaps the Ronin will forgive and forget the past."

"Tsh," Mayuri folded his arms, "how many of these _Ronin_ are there?"

"A bit ticked-off that none of this is in your data base, Mayuri-san?"

Mayuri ignored Kyouraku's accurate analysis.

"As we speak we are trying to gain contact with seven of them."

"Seven huh? What happened to the rest?" Kenpachi finally spoke up.

The old man let out a tired sigh, something which he never did around his subordinates.

"I believe they were massacred by the Kings guard a century ago."

That shocked everyone into silence.

"Till our scouts return with some news," Yamamoto stared out of the door opposite himself at the setting sun, "we wait."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, and that saddens me

My Fanfic fact: Ronin is a Japenese name which means samurai without a master

Enjoy! This is an introduction to one of my OCs.

Bonus Omake: The great powers of the Ronin!

Chapter 2: Moon, The New Moon

Ise Nanao had no idea why she was here. Well technically she did. Soul Society was so under manned at the moment that she was needed to act as messenger. Also the Commander had insisted that this message was very important concerning the future fate of Soul Society and possibly the world. Nanao was the last person to undermine the importance and effectiveness of words but she could not understand the extreme importance of the sealed scroll she was on her way to deliver.

Especially, she thought, in a place like this!

She was somewhere in the Caribbean Islands, facing a shack like building on the beach.

She drew her zanpukto before proceeding into the delapitated building. The inside did not look any better than that of the outside. Clothes were heaped up against the walls and an array of all sorts of liquor bottles lay scattered across the floor. Nanao had to place her footing very carefully in order to make a stealthy approach.

She noticed a large bed which appeared to be the only real furniture in the room-like house as the table and chairs were hidden under more clothes. In the bed was a lump hidden beneath a blanket.

"Usagi-sama?" Nanao questioned the lump uncertainly.

After hearing a muffled groan in reply, Nanao hesitantly pulled back the blanket from the pillows and found... feet?

The bottom end was pulled away to reveal a persons face as Usagi-sama sat up on her elbows in bed.

"Oi, girly. Who gave you permission to wake my feet?"

Nanao was in shock. "I beg your pardon, Usagi-sama, but your feet are on the wrong end," she replied dumb-foundly.

"No they aren't. They have always been attached to that end." Nanao had a feeling she was being made fun of, but it was hard to tell as Usagi-sama had responded with such a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Now cover them back up, sleeping is hard when the light reflects off my toe-nails." She rolled over, ignoring Nanao-san.

The initial shock wore off and Nanao decided to carry on undeterred. She was more than used to slouches who refused to face the day.

"I am here on behalf of the Commander General of the Gotei 13. I am to deliver, to you an official document of great importance."

"What could Yama-jii, want with me after all these years? To yell at me again for not performing to the best of my abilities," then a disturbing thought crossed Usagi's mind. "No one has died have they?"

The very thought still made Nanao shiver. When she had found out her Captain had been injured she had almost fainted in fear. That was another reason she should not be here right now. She should be back in Soul Society by his side, telling him off for being injured in the first place. And reconnecting with her long lost role-model, Yadomuru Lisa.

"No, no one has died...," yet, Nanao added as an after thought.

But Usagi seemed to have picked up the after thought.

The woman threw the blanket off herself and slowly proceeded to get out of bed. Realising Usagi-sama was completely naked, Nanao turned quickly in the opposite direction.

Not noticing the other woman's discomfort, Usagi-sama walked passed Nanao towards the door.

"So what's the message then?"

Nanao, realising she was alone in the house quickly followed the nude woman outside.

"It is sealed. Only you can open it," her eyes darted around the area to make sure no one else noticed the indecency before her.

Usagi-sama stepped into a roughly built outside shower. "Do you have an idea of what the message is?" she asked pulling a chain which started a steady flow of water.

Nanao fiddled with her glasses, "I might." She was finding the woman highly irritating.

Usagi-sama eyed the shy woman. "All right then. So tell me."

It was not long after that a washed and dressed Usagi-sama stood on the porch of her home contemplating what Nanao had told her.

Now that Nanao could look at her with no embarrassment, she finely took in this woman's appearance. She was slightly taller than Nanao, and shaped in all the right places while still being slender. She had choppy chin-length black hair, streaked with deep-striking blue. The blue enhanced her luminous-like blue eyes. Her body was clad in a leather motor-biking outfit, which really did not suite the climate they were currently in.

"Aizen...Aizen... Oh yeah! The nerdy looking guy with the glasses. I remember him now. He was Shinji's Vice Captain right?"

Nanao seethed at the reference to people with glasses being nerdy, touching her own pair that were resting on her nose.

"Yes that's him," she replied dully. But then it occurred to her, "You know Hirako Shinji?"

"Yup, through a friend anyway."

Nanao shook her head. It made no sense to her to ask someone who knew so little about their current situation for aid. But instead of voicing this she handed Usagi the official scroll. "Would you like to read the message now?"

"Na, it's probably blank."

Nanao was shocked. What gave that woman such an idea.

To confirm that her trip had not been for nothing, she opened the scroll.

Nanao was for a second time that day shocked beyond belief. The paper was blank! He had made the letter sound so important, and yet this now seemed like some kind of joke.

"So when are we leaving?" Usagi asked bringing Nanao out of her disbelieving stupor.

"Leaving?"

"Yeah, leaving. Isn't that what you came here for? To drag me out of retirement so I can help you defeat Nerd-face and his two evil henchmen?"

"I came here to deliver this... to you," the word message had vanished when referring to the scroll.

Usagi sensed the girls disbelief in her mission.

"What's your name?"

"Pardon?" Nanao looked at Usagi's mystifying eyes.

"Name? What are you called?"

Snapping back to formality Nanao answered. "I am the Eighth Squad Vice Captain, Ise Nanao."

"Well Nanao-chan, don't take it to heart that the message was a fake. Yama-jii knows all to well that a mere letter is not going to convince me to join his cause. He realised, however that you would."

"Me?" Nanao was baffled.

"Yes. You. You want my attention, you give me facts and figures, and an example of the characters worth going to war with! If I have to work with someone like you, it will be worth the effort."

Ise Nanao was speechless. This unrefined woman, who she had considered to be a lost cause had just complimented her. Judging by the description she had been given earlier, and the obvious understanding between the Commander and this woman, Usagi-sama was respected and trusted by the First Squad Captain. Therefore, Nanao blushed at the compliment and was moved by it deeply.

"Now then, are we leaving?"

"Yes Usagi-sama."

"Mika."

"Sorry?"

"All this 'Usagi-sama' is making me feel as old as I really am. Call me Mika."

"As you wish Mika-sama."

Mika roled her eyes at the honorific then stared across the ocean as if seeing many things that were not visible to Nanao. At that moment Mika-sama really did look old, but maybe it was just because Nanao had seen that same look often appear on her Captain Kyouraku's and Captain Ukitake's faces.

Nanao was about to leave when she noticed something. The woman did not have a sword on her. And unlike Nanao who hid hers up her sleeve, there was definitely no place in the rather tight fitting outfit of Usagi Mika to fit such a weapon.

"Mika-sama, what about your zanpukto?"

Mika continued forward without facing Nanao. "He'll follow shortly."

This statement confused her. A zanpukto had a name and spirit, sure enough, but it was still just a sword, an inanimate object.

Nanao walked to the waters edge where Mika stood still frowning over how this strange woman referred to her zanpukto.

"Now, now, such pretty faces should never have frowns upon them. Climb up and lets go. I don't want to be too fashionably late for my own reunion." Mika rebuked her with a devilish grin.

The Eighth Squad's Vice Captain was taken by surprise when she was pulled on-top of Mika's back. That was nothing, however compared to the incredible speed of this woman's Flash-Step. It seemed even faster than her own Captain's!

If there's no sake at this reunion, I'm out of there, The Ronin, Usagi Mika thought.

RRRRRRR

In the fading light of day, Kurosaki Ichigo stared at the ceiling above his bed. He had been home a whole day now and had not bothered to move from his bed. On arrival he had been met by a joyful Yuzu and a very worried Karin. But he had not had the energy to give Yuzu the warm hug she deserved after all her fretting over him or to reassure Karin that everything was now going to be okay. He just could not pretend.

He had asked to be left alone, walked up to his room, fell onto his bed and stayed in that position staring at the same spot above him, replaying image after image in his mind. The fight with Grimmjow, the fight with Nnoitra, the fight with Ulquiorra and finally the fight with Yammy. He heard Nel and Inoue yelling for him not to die, he felt Rukia pulled so close into deaths hold. He recalled Ishida sitting before him with his black sword sticking straight through his gut. He recalled the pang he felt when he saw the fear in Inoue's eyes knowing that it was him, she feared. He saw Rukia, Chad and Renji all bloodied with Hanataro running amongst them doing his best to heal them while Kenpachi, Byakuya, Mayuri and Unohana took on the massive power house that was Yammy, the most powerful Espada. Yachiru, Nemu and Isane all stood to the side protecting the wounded from the ongoing fight. Mayuri was turned into a liquid mass of himself from one of Yammy's Cero. Kenpachi was knocked unconscious and Byakuya was almost blasted by a cero as he stumbled on his flash step with his still torn up leg. Fortunately Nel showed up and swallowed the cero to reproduce a doubly strong blast sent back at Yammy. At this point Ichigo came into the fight. Unohana was already seeing to Kenpachi, so with them out of the way he had ordered Nel to protect Byakuya and get him away from the fight. Before the Kuchiki noble could protest Nel had obeyed. Inoue and Ishida had also arrived on the scene, with Ishida fully healed thanks to Inoue. They too began to help with the wounded. After being pummelled Ichigo transformed into his full hollow form and defeated Yammy.

Not long after this a gate had appeared showing Yoruichi, the cat woman with her long purple hair ready to take them back to the real world. On the way they were told that Soul Society had many injured and that the Vizards had defeated the Espada in the end. It was bleak news that Aizen had gotten away. At the end of the day Ichigo had only been concerned with getting Inoue back, but after what Ulquiorra had said about Inoue always belonging to Aizen , Ichigo wondered if they had truly succeeded in their goal. Feeling defeated Ichigo had slipped away back to the now restored real world, away from the evidence of the broken Soul Society and friends, towards a deep hole of self-loathing and a darkness of depression. Was he now really a monster? He had nearly killed Ishida. He didn't remember anything that happened in that form, he had no control. He was so weak! After coming so far, after learning control and becoming strong, he still wasn't strong enough!

Knock!Knock!

Someone disturbed his dark thoughts.

Just then his father burst into his room as energetic and foolish as ever.

"Ichigo my son! I am so glad your home! And as a welcoming present, Daddy has some wonderful news!" Kurosaki Isshin bounced around the room. Ichigo didn't move an inch or acknowledge the presence in his room.

His fathers face was now directly above his and very close, "Didn't you hear me! A welcoming present!" At that proximity Isshin could smell his son, at which he rocketed off the bed landing near the wall as if backing as far away from Ichigo as possible while holding his nose.

"That will not do! Teenage boys cannot woe their lovers if they smell like an ass! Get up and go shower! Your future wife is coming over Ichigo!"

The information barely filtered through to Ichigo. Future wife...

There was only one person who Isshin used that 'revered' title on. Miya.

OOOOO

Bonus Omake: The great powers of the Ronin!

The Commander sat in his office mulling over paper work. The door to his office opened and a silver haired man hobbled in on crutches.

"Chojiro!" Yamamoto exclaimed looking up at the man, which happened to be his injured Vice Captain. "What are you doing here? You should still be at the Fourth Squad healing."

"Sorry Captain but I just couldn't laze around any longer when you are having to do your own paper work."

Chojiro hobbled over to the Commander's desk and looked at the papers. His eyes widened.

"Captain these are all invoices for sake!"

"Yes. We have ordered seven-million sake bottles to be delivered by tomorrow."

Chojiro's mouth dropped open. "Captain!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"It can't be helped Chojiro. This is the Ronin after all."

The Vice Captain solumed up, and nodded in understanding.

[Picture the scene, if you will: A close up of Yamamoto and all his surroundings dissolve into black. He speaks in a serious tone while the dim sounds of battle make up the soundtrack.]

"They can fight battle after battle with no rest, with severe life threatening wounds. They can perform Kido the likes of which can be said to be god-like. Their flash-step is faster than light itself. Instead of fearing death they embrace it and make it their own. And... ,"

[The picture resorts to its original], "individually they can raise a bar bill that would make the Sony industry bankrupt in seconds!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine**

**My FanFic fact: for these opening chapters, the titles will reflect the OC being introduced name meaning.**

**OC number 2!**

**Bonus Omake: Daddy Ichigo**

**Chapter 3: Child of a beautiful generation**

Rukia sat staring out of a window without seeing anything that was there. She was in the quarantined room of those who had gone to Hueco Mundo, within the Fourth Squad barracks. She, like the rest, was incased by a spirit-shield.

"Oi! Nel! Why aren't you leaving Captain Kuchiki alone?" Renji's characteristically loud voice brought Rukia back to the present. She took in the room around her.

Zaraki Kenpachi took up a corner all to himself. He was sitting with crossed arms with a frown on his brutal face. Rukia guessed this was because he hadn't seen Yachiru in a day. Everyone seemed to lean away from him as if his distress was tangible in the air. However, no one mentioned anything to him about it fearing for their lives.

Mayuri was next to him. Rukia had to admit he looked pretty normal and unthreatening without all the face paint. He was muttering verbal abuse to his Vice Captain/ daughter Nemu who sat calmly next to him replying every so often with a, "Yes Mayuri-sama."

Ishida sat next to the father-daughter pair, seething from the abuse he was witnessing. It wouldn't be much longer before he cracked and started yelling at Mayuri.

Across from Ishida was Hanataro. He was happily keeping-tabs on everyone's readings from the spirit-shields off a monitor. Rukia still felt awful as it was she who had injured him in the first place. Why was she always the one to be controlled into hurting her friends. First the Bount, now the Espada. She would have to become stronger. Chad, who sat next to Hanataro was still and calm, as always.

Renji and Rukia sat either side of Kuchiki Byakuya. At Renji's comment Rukia focused on the small Arrancar who sat in-front of the Kuchiki head watching him like a hawk. You would almost think he was her prisoner.

"Itsigo said to prokects him," the green haired Nel replied simply.

Renji rolled his eyes, "But we're back in Soul Society. Nothings going to happen to him here."

"Nel will prokets Byakwa till Itsy gets back," Nel replied not taking her eyes off the man in front of her.

Till Ichigo gets back. That's right, Ichigo had just left. And Rukia was constantly worrying where he had gone.

Just then the door opened. "Inoue," Ishida greeted with a smile.

Rukia had to admit Inoue looked alot more like her old self. She was dressed in shinigami clothing with her hair pinned up. After being allowed to help the injured she had become happier and kept herself very busy.

She smiled easily as she walked into the room, "Is everyone feeling ok?"

The question got her alot of dark looks but she didn't notice as she came to sit next to Nel which ment she was opposite Rukia. "How are you feeling Kuchiki-san?"

"Well, thank you Inoue," she gave the girl a small smile of assurance.

Inoue turned to the little girl next to her, "Nel-san, I brought you some clothes."

That got Nel to look away from Byakuya for the first time.

She took the bundle from Inoue. "Buts they shinigamee clothfs."

"I know but then you can match Kurosaki-kun," Inoue answered with a knowing smile. It worked. Nel jumped up to go get changed before remembering something.

Leaning in towards Inoue and eyeing her charge she asked in a loud whisper, "Cud you watsh him while I'm gonn?"

"Hai," Inoue replied and with that Nel zipped out the room.

"Inoue, you mentioned Ichigo...," Rukia trailed off.

Sensing what the other girl was trying to ask, Inoue shook her head. "Yoruichi-sama said he went home."

"Tsah," Kenpachi finally spoke up, "the boy's running away."

"It's not really a bad thing," Mayuri drawled. "Even if he makes an interesting test-subject, with that new power of his, he might kill us all in our sleep."

"That's not true! Ichigo would never hurt his friends," Hanataro argued with distress evident in his voice. At this Inoue and Ishida shared a sullen look.

"Yes he would."

Everyone was shocked to realise that Nel was back without any of them realising.

"Hollowsh are innatedly violent and don' haf any control ova whats they do," she replied.

"But Nel-san, your a hollow but your not violent," Hanataro pointed out.

But it was Inoue who replied, "That's because Nel-san has been a hollow for a long time." She looked at Nel for confirmation.

Nel nodded. "Arrancarr are evolv'd hollow. Mosts of us thats served unda Aizen-sama as Espada were Arrancar to begin wif."

"Wait!" Renji all but shouted. Byakuya gave him a disapproving frown. "You were one of Aizen's Espada?"

"Till Nnoitra bashfed my hed," she pointed at her cracked skull mask and scar on her head.

Rukia who had been quietly processing the information finally asked, "So Ichigo is a hollow?"

"Technically," came a voice from the doorway. "He is, but he also ain't."

Everyone turned to acknowledge the presence of Hirako Shinji. He strolled into the area, stopping just before the twelfth division's captain. "Mayuri-san! So that's what ya' look like without your make-up on!"

"You are a truly unpleasant man. Must I still remind you to not be so familiar," Mayuri griped in irritation with his arms folded.

Ignoring that comment, Shinji continued his stroll till he reached Inoue.

"Orhime my true-love, your skills are needed by Captain Unohana."

Inoue immediately sprang to her feet. "Hai, see you later everyone," she called behind her as she rushed out the door.

With his original distraction gone, Shinji turned to see who Inoue had been visiting.

"Kuchiki Byakuya! Look at you all grown up!" he exclaimed noticing another familiar face. Byakuya responded by glaring back at the annoying man with his usual lack of expression. "How time has flown by," Shinji continued oblivious to the icy look. "I still remember the good ol' days when Yoruichi-san would run ya ragged. What a Casanova ya were! Chasing after a woman like that! But who could blame that pubescent heart of yours, falling for someone like her! I too fell victim to that goddess you know," Shinji reminisced. He didn't notice the reactions he was getting though. Byakuya's cool and collected mask had vanished to be replaced by a rather pronounced frown, a certain someone was watching Shinji's gradual approach to Byakuya, Renji was battling to control a silent laughing fit, Rukia was blushing on her brother's behalf, Zaraki was grinning evilly at the noble's discomfort, Mayuri looked repulsed by the information, Ishida was giving the strange vizard a perplexed look, Hanataro was leaning forward slightly intrigued by the story while Chad remained as he was.

"You know if you're still interested in her I could always throw in a few good words for ya," Shinji offered as he leaned casually against Byakuya's spirit-shield.

Just then a rather load and agonising scream echoed through the Fourth Squad barracks. Shinji had forgotten all about Byakuya's personal body guard. For his ignorance he was now jumping around on one foot with a green blur attached to his other as he shook his leg violently. But it couldn't be helped, Nel's teeth were imbedded too deep in his ankle.

NNNNN

Kenpachi felt like shit. Really. It wasn't the fact that he was stuck in some dumb bubble thing or that he had a few scratches. No the cause for his anxiety and depressed state was due to the lack of a certain pink being. Yachiru had not been by his side for the last twenty-four hours and counting. The last he had seen her had been when they had arrived at the Fourth Squad barracks. She had zipped around the hospital and had come back with news that 'Baldy' was being treated in one of the admitting areas, Yumachika was with him, and the other captains were also being treated for injuries. Then while he was being treated a messenger had come for Yachiru from the old fart. Kenpachi had shrugged it off as her having to report the whole mission considering any who could were either injured or treating the injured. But by the following morning she still hadn't come back.

His agitation was obvious to everyone. Yumachika just happened to stop in to see how his captain was doing about that time.

"Good morning, captain!" he called from the doorway. Kenpachi threw him a glare.

The narcissistic fourth seat of the eleventh squad drew back in fear, and with reproach evident in his voice asked, "Why so cold, Captain?"

There was no reply as every one turned to stare at the eleventh squad captain. Then something fell into place. "Wait where is the vice-captain?"

"She's not back yet," Kenpachi answered as he ground his teeth. No one had ever seen Kenpachi look so deadly without his customary sadistic grin.

Yumachika was still confused. Hanataro who was closest to the door whispered, "She left yesterday morning."

"What?!" with that the feather faced shinigami flash-stepped out of the doorway to some other part of the barracks.

It wasn't long before Madarame Ikkaku came hobbling from his injuries through the doorway.

"Captain, what do you mean Yachiru's not back! She's never not back!" Noticing his Captain's deadly aura, Ikkaku turned around and began to hobble away.

"Ikkaku, where are you going?" Yamichika asked in surprise.

"Where else would I be going! I'm going to go find her!"

At that moment Captain Unohana appeared in his path. "Is there a problem Madarame Ikkaku?" she asked sweetly with a smile. Usually Ikkaku knew better than to take that smile as being kind and truly for what it was, terrifying. But not today.

"Out of my way Captain, my Vice-Captain is missing!"

"Vice-Captain Kusajishi is missing?" she asked with real concern.

"She never came back after reporting to that old-asshole," Kenpachi replied. His spirit energy fluctuated and his spirit shield crackled dangerously while in response Hanataro's monitor threw sparks.

"No she would not have come back. I thought you were referring to her being missing in the field." Everyone looked at Unohana quizzically.

"What do you mean woman?" Kenpachi demanded.

"The Commander sent her on a mission yesterday before he met with us."

"What?" Ikkaku and Yumachika yelled in unison.

"You mean she was sent on a mission alone!" Ikkaku yelled.

At which point Hanataro's monitor exploded after receiving too much spirit force from a certain captain.

IIIII

Ichigo still lay in the same position on his bed as before. No amount of over-excitement from his father had been able to budge him. Isshin had left him some time ago, wailing about Ichigo dying as a lonely old man, only being found when the stench alerted a stray neighbour of his demise.

As Ichigo was about to replay all the depressing thoughts he had been thinking for the past two days, the door to his room burst open. It wasn't the same burst from earlier when his father had come in. This one had the door hanging by one hinge. Ichigo turned his head slowly to see the person standing in the doorway. He already knew who it was but when his fears were confirmed his insides cringed.

The creature who had rudely interrupted his melancholic thoughts sprung at him. Ichigo just stared.

Miya stood over him with an aura of danger surrounding her. She was about Rukia's size but completely different otherwise. She had blond hair which was done up in two funky buns atop her head, the loose bits of hair joined her bangs which hung slightly in her violet eyes and framed her face. She had full pouty lips which were at this moment set in a straight line. She was wearing her school uniform still which had a short skirt and her shirt hung open to reveal her rather ample bosom. They may not have been able to compete with Orhime's but they were still worth noticing. Or so Ichigo had realised the second he had hit puberty. This still disturbed him immensely since Miya was just like a sister to him, irritating and demanding at times. And in his opinion, when she was like that, she was truly evil!

For a moment the two just glared at each other. Then Ichigo noticed her still posture twitch slightly.

"Don't even think about it," he growled under his breath.

But it was no use. Before he could react properly, Miya drop kicked him off his bed.

"Oi! What do you think your doing!" he yelled, showing the first signs of life in two days.

"Helping you take a shower," the she-devil replied as she headlocked him. He struggled all the way to the bathroom. He heard the water start to run and managed to release himself while she was busy with the taps. He dashed for the door only to find it locked with no sign of the key anywhere to be found. He slowly turned, defeated. She was leaning against the bathroom wall giving him a bored stare. "Now are you going to undress yourself or will I have to do that too?"

Ichigo's face turned bright red, "Just turn around, and no peeking."

Ichigo pretty much dragged himself into the shower and laboriously washed himself.

When he was finally dry with a towel rapped round his middle, Miya produced the key and unlocked the bathroom door. She walked into his room and Ichigo followed this time without complaint. She dug in his closet and produced a clean shirt, socks, pants and...oh the embarrassment, underwear.

"Get dressed and meet me down stairs, if your not done in five, I will come drag you down myself." With that she left him to change in his no-longer private room with the door still hanging.

The second Ichigo entered the kitchen he was greeted by a whole new person. Miya gave him a pretty smile and grabbed his hand, "Come on Ichigo." This was the angel.

Ichigo had long ago told Miya she was bipolar, or maybe had Multiple personality disorder the way her moods and character swung from one kind to the opposite in seconds. She would be bouncy and a joy to be around one moment and the next she would hand you your ass. Miya had her own theory of course. She said it depended on him at that moment in time. It depended on whether she was dealing with dumb-asshole or relatively-unstupid-asshole at the time. As usual his retort had backfired.

Judging by her actions earlier he had been dumb-asshole.

Miya dragged him to a convenience store down the street. He wasn't paying much attention to what she was doing, he just followed, still stuck in his world of self loathing.

He followed her out of the store and didn't realise where they were heading till they stopped.

They were at the spot where his mom had died. Very few people knew this was the one place where he could think clearly, where, in a weird way, he felt closest to his mother.

He noticed Miya sitting on a blanket she had laid out on the grass and joined her.

"So what's bothering you Smiley?" Well that question brought back memories, the last time she had asked that they had been sitting here in this exact spot, only much younger when they were twelve. Back then he had bruises on his face and scrapes on his legs and arms, Her hair had been in an alice-band and shoulder length. Back then what had been bothering him had been the other kids beating him up because he had orange hair and looked different to other people. How could he tell her his problem was now An ex-shinigami captain, psychopath who wanted to kill all his friends. and he was too weak to stop it.

"Nothin'," was his response. After being met by silence he looked over to see the she-devil had returned.

"You won't understand." He quickly tried to explain.

She remained glaring at him, "Try me, put it in words that I may understand."

Ichigo sighed. What was the use?

"I let my friends down."

"Elaborate..."

"I couldn't help them when they needed me most. I also hurt them," at this point he snapped. "I'm a monster okay! I can't control my rage and I end up hurting and scaring those closest to me, nevermind that everyone was hoping that, Kurosaki Ichigo, would actually be able to deliver what he promised! But you know what, all the training was useless, I'm still weak and there's nothing more that I can do about it! I can't do it anymore... I'm not what they thought, I'm useless, I'm..." he trailed off and dropped his head into his hands.

Miya had never seen him this out of it before. Not even when Masaki-sama had been murdered.

She waited for a while then said, "Ichigo, you will do anything for your friends right?"

Ichigo looked at her with red rimmed eyes, but his voice was steady and serious, "Yes."

"Then you will quit wining and become stronger for them anyway. Remember, to become stronger doesn't mean using only the most obvious methods and ways. To grow physically, you need to also grow mentally, to grow mentally you need to grow emotionally as well. If you become stronger in those ways you will strengthen your spirit overall. Besides your only fifteen for crap's sake, there's still tons of growing you have to do."

As usual Miya was right. In her own weird way. It's true he had only ever relied on brute strength and in the moment reactions. His anger was his weak point. He hadn't focused on getting knowledge about what he was doing. Normal shinigami attended an academy before fighting hollows. Ichigo had never been schooled in the same ways Rukia and Renji had. He didn't even know kido. Also Byakuya seemed very affective with his emotionless fighting so that may be proof that getting his emotions controlled would help. He had only ever lost to his hollow side when he experienced fear or anxiety. When Uluquiorra had crushed him the last thing he had felt before blanking out was fear that he was not strong enough to protect Ishida and Orihime. He may not know if any of this would help but it was worth a try. He found himself smiling at Miya mentioning his spirit becoming stronger, what a pun. Of course she had meant motivation but it still struck him as ironic. As if a physical weight had been lifted off his shoulders, Ichigo felt lighter. Or maybe it was because he hadn't eaten in two days, he realised as his stomach growled angrily.

"In the basket," Miya replied to the noise.

Ichigo had no shame as he lunged and dug out the food parcels she had bout at the shop.

"Ya, 'now, ya' gettin' 'ery profound tese days."

"I blame the yoga classes senpai is making me take, for my emotional issues."

"Oh! You should get your money back. Your still as screwed up as ever," he replied slyly.

Before he knew it, him and Miya were in the food fight of the century. Both teenagers were laughing with evil grins and throwing insults at each other.

NNNNN

Omake: Daddy Ichigo

"Oh the joy of being a granddad!" Kruosaki Isshin swelled with over-dramatic pride.

"Wha'?" Ichigo asked confused.

Isshin turned to fix his son with a deathly glare and yelled, "What kind of father doesn't give his child nurturing, beautiful love!"

Ichigo looked again to see a crib before him. He stepped very gingerly forward till he could peer inside. He saw an indistinguishable bundle within. He picked up the bundle and kept it at arms length. It was a very pretty and cute baby girl, with blonde hair and full lips.

Just then the babies eyes opened up dramatically to reveal brown orbs, much like Ichigo's.

The child opened her little mouth and spoke its first word.

"Ass-hooooool."*

Ichigo screamed in absolute terror!

He sat bolt up-right in his bed awakening from the most horrifying nightmare ever.

Just then his door opened to reveal Miya. "Oi! What's with all the yelling?"

Ichigo began to relax slightly until he saw what was in her hands.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed again in terror and jumped out the window of his bedroom and proceeded to run as far away from his house as possible.

Yuzu joined Miya in the rooms doorway. "Was that Ichi-nii?"

Miya turned to the little girl who wasn't much shorter than herself.

"Yeah. I think he might have finally gone over the edge," she remarked. "Oh and here. I found your toy baby bottle and pyjamas for your doll. It was in one of the storage boxes." Miya handed over the objects of a certain boy's nightmares.

* * *

**for a better idea of the emphasis of this word watch the Ben Stiller movie: 'Meet the Fockers'**

**Hope you liked it. At this point any input and reviews are muchlly appreciated. Please not that yes, Kenpachi and Hitsugaya will be the centre points of this story however the build up is taking awhile. Sorry, I will make it worth your wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The Bleach, it is not mine**

**My FanFic Fact: This chapter is dedicated to Todd, a true lover of manga, anime and gothikana. It's not much but its all I could do. May you rest in peace my friend.**

**OC number 3 and 4 introduced in this chapter.**

**Bonus Omake: Reunion of the Twelfth**

**Chapter 4: Protector of eight thousand**

A small girl wandered aimlessly in this strange land. She looked quite out of place there. She had short, light pink hair and wore old tradition Japanese clothes befitting a samurai. This land reminded Yachiru alot of the area she had been born in. It was filled with blood, dust and maimed dead bodies. Unlike the bodies of the dead of her past, these were dressed differently. They wore green outfits and helmets. Also the sounds were different. Yes, there were screams of agony and terror. But there seemed to be two different languages being yelled which she didn't understand. And instead of swords singing through the air and cutting flesh, constant, harsher noises continued to carry through the air as small pieces of metal ripped into the people. Also there were alot of explosions. Yachiru was accustomed to violence, and considering she could not be touched or seen, she walked through the battlefield effortlessly. Until she ran into them.

"My God! Look at me! I haven't got a head!" A spirit gasped staring at his body, which had it's head blown off by artillery.

"What you complainin' about Harvey? That's the best you've ever looked," Replied another spirit with a teasing grin.

"Wait!" Harvey exclaimed ignoring his comrade, "Where's my dog tags?"

His friend inspected the body too. "Probably fell off with no head or most of the neck to keep them on."

"This is terrible! They won't know it's me!"

"Don't worry mate," the other man put a reassuring hand on Harvey's shoulder, "They won't miss you."

Harvey turned on the other man, "This isn't funny Dent! We're dead!"

But Dent didn't reply since he was distracted by the pulling sensation on his ghostly pants. He looked down to see a cute little girl. "Aww, an angel," Dent said leaning down to her level. As soon as he was at the right height he was met with a knock to the head from the back of Yachiru's Zanpukto. Dent disappeared as a hell-butterfly swept away with his soul to Soul Society. Harvey screamed, thinking the child was a soul eater, he began to run in the opposite direction only to be met by a speedy Yachiru and butt to the head, performing the second soul burial.

With that done Yachiru proceeded. She had been walking awhile laughing at some of the weird faces the dead made in death, but as with someone her age she began to grow bored and began to get rather impatient. Eventually she heard sounds that perked her up.

The cries of hollows. She had been hoping for some to appear. After seeing those newly dead souls earlier she had expected that some souls who had been here longer without a Soul Reaper to perform the ritual would eventually turn hollow. And she had been right. As the sadistic little girl that she was, Yachiru flash-stepped over dead bodies with a smile to the reach the top of a hill.

From there, Yachiru could see everything. And what she saw made her young eyes widen.

Below were massive amounts of hollow. And not just one type either. They all seemed to be preying on the vast amount of wandering souls at first sight. However that wasn't so.

The souls were running away from the hollows true enough. But the reason the hollows were running was not because they were after the fleeing souls. There was something behind them, something they were running from.

Yachiru had to strain her eyes to see what it was. But soon she was able to make out the silhouette of someone against the flames, smoke and dust. A tall figure stood atop mounds of bodies. Was this one of the Ronin?

That was Yachiru's mission, her first on her own. To find and bring back the Ronin known as Mine.

Yachiru flash-stepped towards Mine. On the way Yachiru cut down the hollows that she passed and performed the soul burial on some of the souls.

She slowed as she approached the towering person, who gave off a distinct aura of death.

She wasn't as tall as Ken-chan but still pretty impressive. Taller than fish-lady anyway. She had curves but they were sharper than most and were muscular without being butch. She wore the same army fatigue as the fallen soldiers. She seemed grimy and covered in blood. But what caught Yachiru's attention were her eyes. Her face had sharp features, framed by a mane of blood clotted hair, with blood red irises surrounding her pitch black, all consuming pupils. Yachiru found herself being drawn in by those demonic eyes.

When she blinked again the woman was kneeling before her. Yachiru felt a wave of fear wash over her briefly. But she shrugged it off, she was the eleventh squad's vice-captain. She had no room for fear.

Yachiru put a heart warming smile on her face and asked, "Are you Mine-chan?"

The woman sized the little girl up silently, then stood up. She began to head towards the area where the other hollow had fled to. "Why is a shinigami child out here alone I wonder?"

Yachiru turned to stare at the woman's back before she ran after her. "Wait! I have a message for Mine-chan!"

Yachiru jumped onto the woman's back. "It is from Old man-san. He wants you to come help fight."

The woman kept walking despite the hitch-hiker clinging to her shoulders.

"Fight?"

"Yes!" Yachiru grinned. "It makes Ken-chan really happy that there are such strong opponents to fight."

"Strong you say?"

"Mmhm."

Mine stopped and thought about this. "All the Ronin are being called to help. Soul Society couldn't defeat them on their own," Yachiru added noticing the intrigue grow in Mine's eyes.

At that moment a hollow attacked. But Yachiru didn't react fast enough. This hollow was as large as a menos but didn't look like one at all. A tentacle wiped out too fast and headed straight for her. But instead Mine took the blow. She then proceeded to dismember the beast piece by piece till it disappeared into dust.

"What was that?" Yachiru asked.

"Hollow," Mine replied simply.

"But it was so different?"

Mine stared at the child who had such an innocently confused face.

"When a species is threatened," she explained, "It will either die out and become extinct, or, it will evolve into something much stronger."

Yachiru starred at the spot the hollow had been. That would explain the Vizard and the Espada. But they were artificially made.

"What's your name child?"

"Yachiru," she replied confidently.

Mine seemed a bit surprised at that. "That's an uncommon name. Who named you?"

"Ken-chan did," the reply was full of pride and joy.

Mine turned her head towards the grey sky. "That's an interesting name", she replied with a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Will Mine-chan help?" Yachiru asked growing a little impatient with this woman's short and cryptic words.

"Yes," Mine replied glancing at the pink creature on her shoulder before staring back at the battlefield. "I have waited along time for this day."

**RRRRR**

"Captain Hitsugaya, you must really go and rest," a fretful Isane insisted. The youngest of the Gotei had resolutely been by his vice captains side since he had returned from his meeting with the Commander. Prior to that he had only left to have his own wounds treated. Matsumoto lay ashen and pale before him with a sheen of sweat present on her brow. She had had a sizeable portion of her right abdomen ripped from her. Both Unohana and Orhime had been hard at work rebuilding her one side. Unfortunately even once the chunk of body had been replaced, Matsumoto's spiritual energy still had not yet normalised. Because of this she was in a coma and suffering from serious fever attacks. Captain Unohana had told him it was due to her whole being going into shock from the injury and it was trying to regain its essence. He had asked how long it would last but apparently it depended on the injured party's will. So unlike the last time when Momo was injured, when he had not been able to muster courage to stay by her side, he had stayed with his Vice-Captain and had even spoken to her. Granted he had only spoken a few words, and it had been more of a threat than anything motivational and caring.

If you don't wake up soon, I'll be able to find all the sake in the office.

It had always been a common threat he'd used to get her to work, him confiscating her numerous sake bottles from their strategically hidden places.

But after that one comment she had at least stabilised. So Hitsugaya stayed, just in case he had to threaten her again into getting well.

He also stayed by his Vice-Captain's side because he also found it more bearable. It was bearable compared with the fact that he was useless and injured. Bearable to look at one injured person and not at the halls filled with injured people. It was bearable compared to Momo. She had also been injured but unlike Matsumoto, she was awake and recuperating quickly. He had checked on her on the way to the meeting. She had been the same as when Aizen had just turned sides. She seemed defeated and kept saying Matsumoto was injured because of her.

Hitsugaya gently touched Matsumoto's limp cool hand. That was why he wanted her to wake up so badly. Unlike Momo, she would force a smile, be sarcastic and make a joke. She would tell everyone off for being defeated, scold Momo for being negative and end up irritating her Captain into a productive and determined mood. That is what a Vice-Captain was meant for. To get the best results from their captain. It was the same in every Squad.

The second squad's Captain and vice captain were always fighting, but in the weirdest way, that lead to the best outcome. The fourth seemed to have mutual respect and an almost family-like sort of bond to their partnership which ensure the one understood the other perfectly. The sixth captain and vice captain were complete opposites which meant they balanced each other perfectly. Within the seventh they seemed to have a keen intuition for the other while the eighth acted like an old married couple, with the father daughter coupling making up the eleventh squad pairing. The sinister twelfth squad even seemed efficient with its slave and master pairing.

Without such a pairing the running of the division became a burden. Which was evident in the current situation where both captains and vice-captains were injured and chaos was rife within Soul Society because of it.

Hitsugaya wondered what exactly these Ronin were. The elder members of the Gotei seemed to hold them in high regard. But that wasn't too surprising considering the Ronin were once part of the King's Royal guard.

He gave a deep sigh. For the first time in the years of his captaincy Hitsugaya Toshiro truly looked his age. He looked like a lost and lonely child, waiting for someone to find him.

**IIIII**

"It's so wet and cold!" Kiyone complained.

"Well you should have stayed in Soul Society and let me come alone," Sentaro replied in an irritated note.

"I am just as capable as you are! Besides if it's for the Captain Commander I will give one hundred percent! I will make the Thirteenth squad and Captain Ukitake proud!"

"Oh yeah! I will make him the most proud!"

The two third seat officers of the afore mentioned squad flash-stepped across London, racing the other towards their destination. They eventually found themselves in-front of a large mansion on the other side of town. Sentaro went for the second floor balcony before he was pulled to a stop.

"We can't just walk in, that will be rude. Never mind dangerous!"

"What are you on about?" Sentaro glared at Kiyone's hand which still grasped his robes and kept him from proceeding.

"That's a Ronin in there. If we go in there unannounced we're likely to get attacked, and then killed."

Sentaro simmered down realising that was most likely true. He followed Kiyone to the front door. Kiyone grasped a large gold knocker in the form of a rather realistic looking lions head. When it connected with the door a rumble went out as if thunder were echoing around them. The heavy doors swung open of their own accord.

Kiyone and Sentaro blinked wide-eyedly at the now open doorway. Kiyone bumped Sentaro and he fell through the entrance first. Terrified he tried stopping himself mid-fall.

"What you do that for?"

"You were acting like a scared baby," Kiyone insisted walking in, but not a step further than from where Sentaro had fallen. The two shinigami shuffled forward nervously. They entered a room floored with white marble, with alabaster walls, all finished off with gold trimming. There were white, tall doors leading off from the magnificent welcoming hall. Glass tables took up parts of the wall where doors did not exist. On top of the tables stood huge vases filled with pure white lily's. Hanging from the ceiling was a huge crystal chandelier. It almost looked ice-like in all its pure form. At the very end of the entrance hall was a magnificent staircase.

"Well hello there. May I help you?"

Kiyone's and Sentaro's eyes trailed all the way to the top of the staircase. There stood before them a tall, slender woman. She wore black strap heels with a matching black mini-dress. By the look of the tailoring of the outfit it was quite expensive. But as their eyes eventually took in the head of the owner of said body and outfit, they were rendered quite tongue tied. She had long bright red hair that fell in silky strands down her back. Her emerald green eyes gazed upon them in a friendly and warm manner and her red lip were turned up into an amused smile.

Kiyone quickly recovered and knelt before the staircase.

"Please pardon our intrusion, Kameko-sama . We are here on behalf of the Captain Commander of the Gotei." Sentaro joined Kiyone at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh? And what services of mine does he require?"

"The Gotei require your skills as a shinigami, and as a Ronin."

"For what purpose?"

Kiyone and Sentaro glanced at each other, then in unison, and with sheer determination in their voice they answered, "To defeat Aizen Souske!"

The lady's upturned lips lifted further.

"Souske, you say? Why I haven't seen him in ages. It will be nice to catch up before he gets himself killed. I am supposing you have invited the other Ronin?"

The two shinigami spared a glance at each other before Senataro replied, "Yes, Kameko-sama."

"Well in that case, we better make haste. If Mine is invited, Souske will be dead before I am able to get a word in. And if Mika is coming she will have drunk all the sake. Quite an unruly bunch, but never a bore." She continued to comment as she descended down the stairs towards them.

"Well let us be off, dallying about in this English weather can't be doing you two any good." And with that she sashayed through the open doors of the mansion. It took awhile before the thirteenth squad's third seats realised they were being left behind by the woman they had come to escort. With dumbfounded expressions they rushed after her.

**NNNNN**

In a slip stream dimension, a man sat on a marble chair-like-throne gazing out at three different worlds. The one world showed a towering Japanese castle surrounded by exotic plants and depicted all four seasons at once. The next world seemed to portray a historical version of Japan, a white circular enclosure surrounded by villages of lower class people. The last view was of a modern day Japan depicting a city full of businesses, homes and roads which were bustling with blissfully ignorant living people.

"All the preparations have been made," a man came from the surrounding shadows towards the seated one.

"Aizen-sama? Ya have been awfully quiet since we arrived in the Vaste Lorde Realm."

The seated man gave a chuckle. "As always you are very perceptive, Gin."

Aizen turned to take in the ex shinigami captain's appearance. Gin appeared to shine against the darkness with his white hair and robes. Despite the fact that he still wore the sadistic smile constantly plastered across his face and his squinted eyes, Aizen couldn't help but notice the inner turmoil Gin was preventing him from viewing. No matter how much Gin had grown he was still just a boy to the ex Fifth squad captain.

"How is Tosen?" Aizen queried pretending he hadn't noticed his subordinate's emotions.

"Still repentin' for beatin' ol' fur-face."

"How troublesome,"Aizen remarked although his face revealed amusement at the information.

"Well let us inform our colleagues that it is almost time to pay our old comrades a last visit," Aizen instructed.

Gin bowed and made to leave. But not fast enough, before Aizen remarked, "After all Gin, I know how much you wish to see if Rangiku is recuperating."

Gin stiffened and turned his head to view his corrupt and heartless master.

"But don't worry, we have been together long. I will bestow upon you the right to kill her yourself. After all this time you can finally rid yourself of those burdening feelings for her."

Gin paused before facing Aizen. His smile and emotionless face were still as it always was. He bowed again. "Thank you for your kindness Aizen-sama."

He turned and left Aizen to resume his peaceful viewing.

**RRRRR**

Omake: Reunion of the Twelfth

The recuperating ward for the Hueco Mundo Infiltrators was currently being visited by Urahara Kisuke and his helper. This was due to Kenpachi's discovery of the fact that, his precious Yachiru had been sent on her first solo mission without his consent and subsequently blowing up the spirit shield monitor as well as cracking his spirit shield due to his distress.

"My, my Kenpachi-san, your spirit energy is as scary as ever," Urahara commented good naturedly. Urahara unlike the others who were present in the room seemed oblivious to the continuos anger and danger being given off by the large, ominous man before him.

"Hiyori-san, would you please pass me the spiritualator?"

A short girl, with blond hair in pigtails and a fang protruding from her stoic mouth, glared at Urahara with crossed arms. "Am I even supposed to know what that is? And how the hell did I get tricked into helping you anyway?!"

"Aw, I thought it would be nice to worked together again. Just like in the good ol' days. After all its the first time in a hundred and ten years that Mayuri-san has seen us face to face."

"I really never planned to see such faces ever again," Mayuri commented from his spirit shield like bubble.

"Oh yeah!" Hiyori retaliated, taking offence. At this point Akon enters with a spiritualator. "It's not like I want to see your face either asshole! In fact I'm starting to miss that face paint of yours, it may be freaky but at least it spares my eyes from witnessing your disgusting face!"

"Maybe it would be an idea then for you to wear face paint too," Akon commented to Hiyori as he handed the gismo over to Urahara.

"What! Akon you cocky bastard! Your face has grown even uglier over the years!"

"At least I've grown," he retorted, standing up straight, highlighting the height difference.

"Oh yeah! Well that won't stop me from kicking your butt!" She proceeded to jump into the air and attempted to throw a volley kicks at his head all of which Akon expertly dodge by moving just his head out of the way before impact.

Meanwhile Urahara was getting teary eyed at the scene, "This is a wonderful family reunion."

Mayuri just glared at him. "You truly are an unpleasant man."

To everyone else in the room, the twelfth squad looked insane.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. As you can see Toshiro finally got a bit more screen-time/ page time. I think the next chapter will be the last introductory chapter of the OC's before the real action begins. As you saw, Aizen's plotting something yet again. The omake isn't that funny but I couldn't resist doing something with a bit more 'Bleach-ness' to it. Hope you like it. Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, TK does. My OC's are my character design however.**

**My Fanfic Fact: Mika's, Miya's and Mine's profile pics can now be seen on my deviant art profile (look below)**

**OC's 5, 6 & 7 introduced**

**Bonus Ronin Diaries: History Behind the Ronin**

**Chapter 5: Virtue**

"What are you doing here? "

Izuzu Kira, vice captain of the third squad jumped in surprise. Kira turned around to find a rather angry and sinister looking man standing before him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I got lost trying to find someone," Kira apologised scratching his head nervously, with a sincere smile.

"Then you must really be lost shinigami, trying to find someone here in _my_ hospital!"

"Wha-, excuse me?" Kira asked flustered.

"You heard me."

"How-?"

"The Quincy, on principle, do not associate with your kind. Therefore anyone _you_ seek will not be here," the man replied to Kira's unasked question.

Kira took in the man's full appearance this time. He wore a suite under a doctor's white coat, he also had white hair that fell in his eyes and he wore glasses. Come to think of it, he did look like someone Kira had met. So this was the Qincey boy, Uruyu's father!

"My apologies, Mister... I mean Doctor Ishida. But I'm trying to find a Miyoko-sama."

"And what would Doctor Miyoko have to do with the shinigami?"

"Miyoko-sama is a doctor here?" Kira asked in shock.

"Visiting actually."

Hearing a woman's voice from behind him, Kira turned to quickly see who had eavesdropped.

Kira's usually half lidded eyes grew very large at the sight of the person before him.

The woman before him was of average height. She had blond hair which was drawn back into a twist held by a thick, gold hair pin and wore glasses, a light-blue dress and a white doctors coat. Usually this kind of appearance would describe a plain working woman, however, in this case, the lady before him was beautiful.

Her blond hair was bright and silky, her eyes shone an eerie gold from behind the silver rimmed spectacle's and her lips were full and lush. As for her body, she had full curves, ample cleavage, sun-kissed skin and long legs.

"Please Doctor Miyoko don't bother yourself with such trash!"

"Now, now Doctor Ishida. Let's be professional." She turned towards Kira and observed him through her spectacles. "Your features look familiar. Are you a Kira?"

Kira's eyes widened yet again. "Yes, Miyoko-sama, yes I am."

"You know this _shinigami_?" Ishida asked in a stunned and displeased tone.

"No. I did know his parents. But that was long ago," Miyoko replied in a bored voice.

Kira was stunned. "You- you knew my parents?"

"Knew of them. I used to be a servant for one of the noble houses. As such I saw your parents on occasion and served them tea."

Ishida was repulsed. "You were a shinigami's servant?"

Miyoko observed Ishida Ryugen. "Nobles are not necessarily shinigami, however in my situation, my master was one. It was a brief period in my life. Not too long after I began to serve the nobles, I gained my own shinigami powers."

"Shinigami..."

"Yes, Ryugen. I was once a shinigami, but that too was very long ago. I am no longer associated as one."

Kira nodded and bowed. "Miyoko-sama is said to be part of the renowned Ronin."

Ishida looked confused. "Ronin?"

Miyoko flicked the term away with her hand. "Samurai without a master. A group of us defected from the Royal guard over ninety odd years ago. We've gone our separate ways since."

She then focused a stare at Kira. "As such we aren't on the best of terms with the King, which also makes us unpopular with Soul Society and the Gotei. So then why are you here, Kira?"

Kira stood up straight as he prepared himself to give the report he had worked out on the way to Karakura Town. The Captain Commander had instructed him that Miyoko-sama would only accept facts, and from that would deduce if helping them was a practical and worth-while cause. From the information given to Kira, he had expected an old strict lady, nothing like the beauty in front of him.

"Due to recent events, the Captain Commander of the Gotei has issued invitations to all those under the association of the Ronin. The betrayal of Aizen Souske, Kaname Tosen and Ichimaru Gin has caused a great war between Soul Society and Huco Mundo. A battle ensued over Karakura Town a few days ago, between the Espada and Gotei Officers. The Espada were all defeated, but by the Vizards, hybrid beings of shinigami and hollow. Also we had most of our Officers injured including our Captains and Vice Captains. Although we won, our losses were great, including Aizen, Tosen and Ichimaru's escape. The Captain Commander believes that the Vizards will not be strong enough for Aizen's next attack, and at current Soul Society is open to all and any attacks. It is believed that Aizen's true goal is to make a copy of the King's key. For this reason, the Gotei would greatly appreciate your aid, with your abilities and knowledge."

Ishida listened closely to the report. After all, danger for the shinigami usually included his son. "What's this King's key?"

"It opens the Gates to the King's realm." Miyoko replied, this time a crease in between her perfect dark-blond eyebrows.

Ishida folded his arms cynically. "Is that all. I don't see what the fuss is?"

"Nothing really, unless Aizen is just going to great lengths to ensure his suicide."

"What do you mean?"

"They aren't that welcoming in Nozomi." Miyoko began to walk down the hall towards the elevator. Ishida and Kira followed.

She pressed the ground floor button and continued the explanation as the elevator took them down.

"Beyond the Royal Gate are shinigami that are far beyond captain level. They are not only experts in their fields but they are the original creators of all the methods used by shinigami."

"So then why be concerned of this... Aizen, gaining access?"

Kira shifted uncomfortably at Ishida's question.

"Aizen may be mentally disturbed, but for what he lacks in common morals and logic, he makes up with cunning and planning. He is a true psychopath with a filthy god-complex."

"You seem to know him quite well," Ishida remarked.

"No, met him once. I know his type."

"Oh really. Met many?"

"No, just one. She happens to be one of the Ronin."

At this comment Kira felt as if his eyes would pop out from their sockets! This really wasn't what he had been expecting.

This talk had begun to make even Ishida feel disturbed. "What is the worse case scenario if this Aizen succeeds in not being killed when he opens this gate?"

"Well in the simplest of terms... the world will end." Miyoko answered as the elevator sounded its intent to open on the ground floor.

"What! Miyoko? Where are you going?" Ishida was frantic now as he stared after the beauty who proceeded to walk through the foyer to the exit.

"To go to this summons of the Captain Commander. You should come too, Ryugen. After all, I doubt that its in your nature to leave such a matter to the hope that the shinigami will succeed." With that statement, Ishida Ryugen, followed Miyoko-sama, grumbling fowl curses about the soul reaping race.

"Come along Kira!" Miyoko called realising that her escort was staggering along behind with a bewildered and lost expression on his face. _Or maybe that's just how he always looks,_ Miyoko mused. Her thoughts quickly went to where she was heading. _All of us are being called. The time has come then._

Miyoko gritted her teeth and pushed on. The summons was not unexpected. She knew that it would have occurred soon enough, just as she knew that if she didn't go there now willingly, she would be forced to later. _Oh I'm really not going to enjoy this!_

**RRRRR**

"Ok, let's see if I got this right," an old man with grizzly grey hair making up his shoulder length style and chest length beard, with his dark angry eyes, folded his arms over his chest observing the teenagers with the kind of look you swore could see through anything.

"Aizen Souske and two otha assholes turned against Soul Society and made an army of hollows," at which the three nodded in unison. "He then waged war against the Gotei over your home town," another three nods. "This was so he could use the energy from your town to replicate the Kings key?" Nod. "And Soul Society needs my help becuz the majority of their officers are severely injured." This time the three nodded with encouraging smiles as if hoping that this meant he'd say yes. Ringo eyed them sceptically. The tom-boy looked like she was here with another goal in mind. She seemed over eager to get this out of the way, yet seemed determined to be successful. The boy with the constant small smile seemed to be going with the flow, while the idiot seemed to be way out of his league.

The three stared at Ringo-sama expectantly. When after awhile he did not reply, they began glancing at each other nervously. Tatsuki thought back to when they had been given this mission.

"_Some of you have shown a fast improvement and natural ability for ryoka," Yoruichi complemented. The 'some' part meant that Keigo was the only one who hadn't improved much at all. _

"_Did Orihime learn as fast as us?" Tatsuki asked quietly. Her only concern and reason for training so hard was to see her best friend again._

_Yoruichi sized Tatsuki's body language up before smiling mischievously. _

"_Hai, the first time she ever used her abilities was to protect you. Using that she learned fast. In fact the first mission she went on she did something completely stupid that saved all our lives. Plus she's one hell of a tough girl. She received a direct hit from the most powerful espada and survived it. Not to mention I just saw her a moment ago and she seems to be flourishing in this time of war."_

"_Wha-what?" _

_This caught Keigo's attention as well. "What! You saw Orihime?"_

"_Yup. She's in Soul Society right now."_

_Tatsuki began to ask a million questions at once, "She's fine? Is she hurt? Did you speak with her?" Yoruichi held up a hand to silence her._

"_She's fine. Ichigo saved her as he promised. She's in Seritai, with Sado and Uruyu." Yoruichi replied smiling at the relieved and happy faces before her._

"_That's a relief," Mizuiro replied in his quiet and calm way with a smile. _

"_And you three will be joining them soon."_

"_What? We're going to Soul Society?" Tatsuki asked. _

"_Yes. But before that you will have to complete a mission. The Gotei, as I told you, who guard Soul Society and the living world, are in trouble. Many were injured during the battle with the Espada. But Aizen is still at large therefore we are all still at risk. Because of that we are asking for outside help. And the three of you are going to help us by recruiting someone."_

"_Who?"_

"_His name is Ringo. He is an ex-shinigami. He's an angry old man with a temper scary enough to make a hollow run away from being within a five mile proximity of him. You are to tell him that Soul Society and the real world are at risk. That someone has replicated the King's Key. Once he says he will help, you are to ask him to take you with to Soul Society. Here's his address." She handed Tatsuki a piece of paper then turned and walked away._

"_Wait!" Keigo wailed. "Where are you going?"_

"_I have my own mission." Yoruichi waved at them over her shoulder._

"_But what if we can't convince him, how do we get to Soul Society then?"_

_Yoruchi stopped and glanced at him. She then gave the three ryoka a devilish grin. "You'll just have to be very convincing." And in a blink of an eye she had flash stepped out of Urahara Shoten's basement. _

It had been understandable that the three of them were scared stiff when they had finally found Ringo-sama's cottage in the country. It hadn't helped their nerves when the door had been flung open to reveal the great shape of Ringo-sama who seemed to be engulfed in a dark rain cloud of anger and venom. His anger seemed to seep from every pore. But with much cursing he had still let them in. And now they sat with battered breath for his reply to the invite they had given.

"BLOODY HELL!"

"AAAAAH!" The trio yelled in shock as Ringo showed the signs of life with a terrifying curse.

"JUST WHEN I FINALLY HAD MY SAKE PLANTATION UP AN' RUNNIN'! THOSE BASTARDS DECIDE THEY NEED MY HELP! WHAT AM I THEIR MOTHER! IF I WERE I'D DIS-OWN THEIR SORRY ASSES! WHICH, OH WAIT, I DID! ISN'T THAT WHAT EX-SHINIGAMI MEANS? BLOODY USELESS BUGGERS!"

He finally finished his rant and got up from his chair. He noticed the group had huddled together, clinging to each other for safety from his wrath.

"Wha' ya lookin at?" he growled before stomping past them towards the exit.

Tatsuki stared after him with the rest and quickly snapped out of it.

"Wait!" she ran after him. He was actually quite quick for an old guy and she caught him outside the cottage.

"Wha' now?" he asked in exasperated rage.

Tatsuki slowed to a stop before him.

"Wi-will you accept the invitation to Soul Society?"

The gruff old man stared at her with one raised thick, grey eyebrow.

"What's it to you?"

"If you are going to Soul Society, we want to come with you."

"Ha! Why?"

"We want to help," it was Keigo that answered. It was a shock to see but the boy looked serious with his fists clenched at his sides and his face set in earnest.

Ringo glared at the three teenagers. "And wha' can three youn' humans do tha' culd help Soul Society in this time of war?"

"We won't know till we try," Mizuiro replied calmly with his small smile.

_These brats are eitha nuts or determined as hell. 'Spose they culd be both. They kinda remind me of __**them**__._

"Fine!" he barked before stomping off in the opposite direction. "You lot betta be followin' me, I ain' abou' to slow down fer ya!"

Ringo heard footsteps running to keep up with him.

**OOOOO**

"The King's key, you say?"

"Hai, Yokio-sama."

In a room, somewhere in America, filled with the latest human technology, sat three people.

In a black leather swivel chair, a skinny black man sat majestically observing two visitors who had arrived half an hour ago. Before him on his thick, fury, purple rug knelt a small girl with pitch black hair in pigtails. She had a constant look of perplexity. Behind her on a magnificent L-bend couch, splayed out, snoring loudly, was a red haired boy.

"Well Ururu-san, sounds pretty interesting. Who is being invited to this shebang?" the black man known as Yokio-sama asked.

"Urahara-dono said that it would be all the Ronin," she answered in a small voice.

Yokio's gaze went dazed as he heard the answer. "All you say..."

"Kami be praised!" Yokio yelled in rejoice making the small boy, whose name was Jinta, jump awake.

"Wha- what?" he sputtered looking around him bewilderedly.

His eyes fell on the man they had come to see. Yokio was doing a swooning kind of dance around his apartment.

"Toned bodies! All that beauty in aaaaall the right places! The older sexy woman, the goddess, the seductress, the dominatrix..... Oh its been so long!" Yokio pranced around with starry eyes.

Ururu and Jinta who were not surprised by such behaviour, after all Urahara was pretty eccentric and nuts as well, just stared at the performance before them.

"Come!" Yokio ordered, grabbing them all of a sudden and lifting them in his arms before running towards the door.

"We must hurry! No time to waste! When heaven calls a man must answer." And with that they disappeared in a flash of green.

**NNNNN**

Back at the river side, Ichigo and Miya had just finished packing up and washing the bits of food off from the energetic battle in the steady stream closest to them.

"Oi, maybe when things get back to normal we can do this more often," Ichigo commented. He and Miya were walking down the sidewalk to the Kurosaki house. He had the picnic basket slung over his shoulder and his other hand stuffed into his denim pocket.

"What?" Miya asked stretching her arms to the sky before letting them fall to her sides. "You want to get beaten by a little girl more often?" she teased giving Ichigo a wink.

"Whatever. I meant the other bit," Miya was shocked to see him serious. Ichigo had never admitted to wanting her company before, his adolescent, boy pride had never allowed for it. She in turn gave him a smile. They rounded the corner which lead to the clinic which was also the Kurosaki residents. There were people standing outside it. Once Miya had identified who the individuals were the smile slid off her face and she stopped in her tracks.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Ichigo asked with a quizzical expression, and also stopped.

"I won't mind doing this more often," Miya replied still staring at what was waiting for them, with an unreadable look on her face. "But you may want to reconsider, with what will come next."

**IIIII**

"Taicho, the shinigami and ryoka who have been quarantined, are getting restless and would like to know when they can be released from their spirit shields."

"Urahara-san is preoccupied at the moment. Since the shields are his, you will have to tell them to be patient a little longer, Isane."

"Hai, taicho. It's just a bit hard to tell someone like Zaraki-taicho to be patient," Isane replied in a soft, meek voice. Unohana -taicho gave her vice-captain a reassuring smile.

Just then, at that moment, a rumbling sound began, followed by the earth shaking bellow their feet. The shaking morphed to the point that they were sure the ground would split open underneath their feet. All around Seretei shouts of alarm and confusion chorused with the rumbling which was growing to the point of thundering. Unohana and Isane rushed outside to see what was happening. They were not the only ones. Shinigami everywhere were coming outside to investigate including those that were under the care of Unohana. Under normal circumstances she would insist that everyone return to their beds, but what she saw stopped any protests or commands from escaping her lips. In the sky above Seretei, a hollow gate had appeared. From that hole Aizen and his two loyal companions followed. But what caused utter panic and fear was the number of hollows which were behind the three ex-gotei officers. And judging by the large waves which were rolling off them causing even Unohana to feel pressure as if gravity had gained weight, were no normal arrancar. Nor were they like the Gotei's enemy of the previous battle. No, they were more powerful.

"Heh, they all look pretty surprised," Ichimaru Gin commented.

"Of course they are," Tosen said, "They were not expecting us to attack them so soon, and they were not aware that Aizen-sama never planned to pass through the fake Karakura Town but merely create a loop hole for our access to Seretei."

Gin ignored the hypocritical justice-warrior. "So what now, Aizen-sama?"

Aizen gave his characteristic smug smile. "We let our new found friends have some fun."

**NNNNN**

**Ronin Diaries: History behind the Ronin**

[A television show interview set] In walks Mika in her leather bikers get up, a microphone in hand.

"Moshi-moshi! I am Usagi Mika-san, and today's segment will be on the history behind the Ronin!"

"Well as mentioned by the flirtatious Doctor Miyoko..." [screen goes blank and static is heard]

[screen refocuses, and Mika is seen to be holding an ice-pack to her head]

"As I was saying, the lovely and learned Miyoko-sama mentioned that beyond the King's Gate is the City of Nozomi. That is, of course, where we, the Ronin, come from as we defected from the Royal guard over ninety years ago. Nozomi is divided into five different areas. Four of these areas constantly undergo the same season year after year. The Kings Palace is the only area which experiences all four seasons. As we were part of the Royal Guard, we, like all shinigami found in Nozomi, are considered to be higher than Captain Class. Most Guards are experts in certain fields. For instance, I am an expert in Kido, Flashstep, and drinking excessive amounts of sake! Miyoko on the other hand is an expert in glaring, degrading and ice-queenery...

[from behind Mika a dark figure with glasses appears]

"What," an eerie voice of death asks, "did you say?"

"Oi, Miyoko-san," Mika greets with a smile. [Mika, the expert, flashsteps as far away from the television studio as possible]

[Ronin Diaries temporarily discontinued due to iced over equipment caused by ice-queen (a.k.a. Miyoko-sama) and lack of host]

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait! It's the last intro chapter and I was battling to make it a bit interesting for you guys. Next chapter the action begins!**

**Oh and as promised here are My OC characters (you may have to copy the addresses and paste them in google search I haven't worked out how to create a link yet, sorry) or you can go to the link on my profile:**

**  
.com/art/Bleach-OC-Usagi-Mika-131433559**

**  
.com/art/Bleach-OC-Miya-134535837**

**  
.com/art/Bleach-OC-Mine-139114402**

**Hope you like. And be warned I can't really draw. Please Please Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. But I would really, really like to!**

**My FanFic Fact: Miyoko and Ringo are now on my deviant art profile. (For link go to my profile page)**

**It's the chapter filled with action!**

**Bonus: Arrancar Diaries (Ronin style)**

**Chapter 6: Breathless crush**

The Captain Commander stepped out from the Fourth Squad's walkway to survey the scene above him. He felt a lick of spirit pressure rolling off the unwanted visitors.

Being an old man of old tradition, it would be rude of him to not greet them, even given the circumstances. He knew that if he were not to intersect now, Seretei as well as the Gotei in their currently injured state, would be at the Mercy of the traitor, Aizen Souske, and he would not have that. The inconvenience of fate had taken Urahara and the Vizards away from Seretei at that very moment, which meant that their defences were down and that they were all easy targets.

But it was not long before his Gotei, were around him despite their injuries.

"Sensei, how should we proceed?" Ukitake asked. He was at Yamamoto's right, beside his best friend Shunsui. Shunsui's arms were still bandaged and it was obvious he wouldn't be able to hold a sword for long in a fight. Ukitake was powerful, but his illness had always been his downfall.

"Let me proceed and I guarantee they will feel my blade. Everyone of them," Kenpachi growled with his characteristic mad grin.

"As usual your brawn depletes your logic. That is assuming you have a brain," Mayuri commented slyly next to Kenpachi. "How do you suppose you will cut them, or even pick up your sword, when you are still surrounded by a spirit shield."

Kenpachi gave Mayuri his usual glare that shouted, 'Don't fuck with me!'

As if to confirm this fact, Kuchiki Byakuya still stood in the doorway to the hospital. The noble knew that he was useless in the situation, but his body still stood between his younger sister, Rukia, who had also come to investigate, and the threat outside. The shinigami observed with horror as Aizen and his hollow battalion proceeded out the hollow-gate.

"Captain Commander! The enemy is mobilising! What are our orders?" Soifon shouted from her crouched position. To others it may have seemed a defensive pose but the truth was she didn't have the strength to stand. Captain Hitsugaya was having a similar problem but he was using his extremely long sword to keep himself upright.

The Captain Commander surveyed them all, peaking out from beneath his heavy and long, white eyebrows. He let his raised eyebrows fall, then said, "Your orders are to remain here. Anyone disobeying my orders will be severely punished." He then turned towards the Fourth Squad Captain. "Unohana-taicho, you are to protect your squads barracks and all its occupants."

Unohana who had a calm expression on her face looked over at the Commander and gave a reassuring smile, "Hai." With her answer he flash-stepped away to greet these uninvited guests.

"Wait..!" Ukitake called out in distress. Shunsui held him back from following. The other captains all looked as if they had the same idea in mind, except Soifon of course. She was a stickler for orders.

"Everyone, all is fine. Please calm down, " Unohana smiled gently at them, yet it was the same kind of smile which commanded order and gave her great authority with the fear it created. "Our priority now is to set up a strong kido shield around the hospital as quickly as possible."

"What! I don't need protection from some damn hollows," Zaraki growled in irritation.

Unohana didn't look at him, but at the sky above them, as she replied. "You misunderstand, Zaraki-taicho. It is not from the hollows that we must protect ourselves."

"What can you possibly mean?" Mayuri asked folding his arms with a haughty look on his unpainted face.

Shunsui who had also been observing the heavens, where Yamamoto's white captain's haori, stood stark against the gun-powder grey clouds, touched the brim of his hat before commenting. "If Yama-jii uses his bankai, we will all be well cooked."

Without further comment, the captains began to work on the strongest shield they could muster. No one wanted to meet a crispy end.

**RRRRR**

"What are you doing here, Aizen Souske?" Yamamoto boomed. The procession of intruders had had to halt once the Commander had appeared as he was barring their progress forward towards their intended targets.

"Why merely visiting our old home," Aizen replied innocently and in a calm manner. "Gin was getting a bit home sick," he added as a sly after comment. Instead of reacting to this jab, Gin's smile grew larger.

"This is no longer your home, nor shall it ever be, never again!" The Commander answered, making it seem as if he was merely scolding Aizen for being an obnoxious little boy.

"I suppose you're right, we are moving to a far better home soon." Aizen had a smug smile pulling at his lips.

The Commander yet again opened his eyes to survey the cocky scoundrel before him. Aizen was just as his memory recalled, a lethal and venomous spider, playing coy and calm as always. And as usual, his web of deceit had enticed quite a few followers. There were an assortment of hollows crawling from the dark hole in the sky. Gillians, adjuchas, arrancar, quite a gathering.

"I see you have noticed our comrades," Aizen commented. "I have decided to put an end to you now."

"Hmf! You have, have you?" the Commander replied dryly.

Kaname Tosen stepped forward. "Yes. Aizen-sama is a kind man. Considering Soul Society is filled with proud beings, it is truly showing mercy to give you all rest now, as apposed to infringing on your dignity to bow before Aizen-sama as your King. Although, this would be the right thing to do."

Ignoring the rest of the peaceful-hypocrite's tosh, Yamamoto picked out the word he found more intriguing, and heart-stopping.

"King? Does this mean you have succeeded in creating the King's Key?"

Aizen merely gave a confident slow smile and replied, "All in good time."

At that, the Commanders spiritual pressure rocketed up, crashing down on his enemies.

The pressure burst through his robe, tearing cloth from his muscular shoulders. With a smooth movement the walking stick he held disappeared to reveal his sword, and he unsheathed it in a practised and ominous manner. "I can not allowed such a travesty!" The old man bellowed flashing the white of his eyes and teeth. With that he lunged at Aizen but Kaname and Gin intercepted. Both men were sweating profusely under the seasoned-shinigami's wrath-filled spirit-pressure. Seeing the four shinigami beginning to fight the hollows decided to disperse and find their own battles.

**OOOOO**

"They're attacking!" Soifon yelled. The spirit shield was in place but the rest of Soul Society and Rukongai were open to attack. Fortunately most of the hollows had sensed the high spirit-pressures of the captains contained in the fourth squad barracks, and had begun to swarm them. Soifon made to release her sword but a hand fell on top of hers.

"Please Captain Soifon, you are still a patient. It is my job to protect this hospital," Isane insisted. The usually meek Vice-Captain of the Fourth looked quite formidable. After all she was the tallest woman in all of Soul Society, and she towered over the tiny Soifon. But her serious expression and utter determination was what made the proud Second Squad Captain give in.

"Please, everyone! Step away from the shield now!" Isane ordered. Everyone obeyed not knowing what to expect. Isane took out the black smearing ointment used for kido spells. Just as she had done to broadcast, Aizen Souske's betrayal, she painted her arms with markings. She waited till the hollows were close enough to the shield, then, " North, East, South and West. Fire, Lightening and wind, reject! Way of Destruction 90!"

Her hands connected with the shield at the end of the spell. Waves of energy rippled through the field and as the enemy closed in, it glowed bright. There was a thunderous bang as the barrier rejected every hollows entrance. Some of the weaker hollows even disintegrated on impact. The hollows that were left had been thrown ninety meters or so back.

"Very good Isane," Unohana smiled at her Vice-Captain proudly.

"Thank you Taicho," Isane panted in reply, from where she knelt on the floor. That spell had taken alot of her energy.

"If you think that's going to stop us, you have to be really under qualified." everyone turned to see three arrancars approaching them. The one who had spoken was a short, lithe man, with long black hair, red eyes, his hollow mask forming a sort of frame around them, curling into sharp fang-like tips underneath. His black under-garment was plainly visible as his white gi was joined by a button showing a black hourglass shape amidst the white.

"Be fair Arnod, Aizen-sama would not have brought us, if the prey here could not satisfy our palettes." This time it was a tall, extremely skinny man who spoke. He wore a white long, snug coat which exposed the remnants of his hollow skeleton, as well as his hole on his neck. His blonde hair was slicked back and his green eyes had black slits for pupils. He observed them unblinking.

"Please do not come any closer," Unohana spoke in her gentle yet commanding manner.

"Oh," Arnod responded with a mocking lilt, "And why shouldn't we now?"

Unohana observed them before answering. "It would end in your death."

"Did she just threaten us!" Arnod spat about to launch himself at the woman who stood in front of her patients.

"Arnod." A scratchy feminine voice spoke. Arnod froze in his crouching position.

"Sacchi-sama?" he asked uncertainly. The female of the three walked forward.

She had the most striking appearance. She had skin so pale it seemed to be tinged blue as if she had stayed in an ice cold breeze for too long. Her hair was a deep blue and it hung in waves like the ocean down her back. Her white gown, which started at her neck covered her till her hips, where on either side a hole displayed bluish-skin. Her purple eyes were stuck on the figure of Unohana as she moved forward.

"You are the strongest here," her parched-voice stated. Many had not considered that Captain Unohana was in fact the second most senior and powerful shinigami in Soul Society. But since she was a healer and a presumed pacifist by nature, having her fight had always seemed unmentionable. Unohana did not reply to such a remark. She just kept a level gaze with the female Arrancar. "You," Sacchi sneered with an bloodthirsty glint in her eye, "Are mine!"

As if that were the signal her subordinates had been waiting for, the other two arrancar lunged at the group as Sacchi went for Unohana. The tall, skinny one was stopped by Ukitake who seemed to have taken it upon himself to protect the more gravely injured even though he himself was in no fit shape for battle. The arrancar named Arnod had attacked those who were constrained by their spirit-shields. He leapt at them and manifested a cero in his had before chucking it towards the group. The attack was too fast to react, even for Kuchiki Byakuya, being unable to perform his renowned flash-step within the bubble surrounding him. All he could do was stand directly in front of Rukia and pray that would be enough. The arrancar attacking them had spiritual pressure equalling that of an Espada and there was no doubt that the blood-red bomb of spirit-particles would cause severe damage. However, everyone had forgotten the little souvenir Byakuya had picked up in Huco Munde. Nel was too short to be noticed standing in front of the Kuchiki noble.

The cero was easily sucked up by the pint sized arrancar. Everyone held their breath, many not having seen this event happen before. Nel then opened her mouth and out shot the cero, redirected at Arnod. The black-haired Arrancar took a direct hit. But that hadn't finished him off for good. As the dust and smoke cleared, Arnod was shown breathing heavily with his white uniform in tatters, and his red eyes glowing with rage as he beard his teeth surveying the little girl. "How dare you! You brat!" he spat. He was too injured to fight now. If he had received a hit from the original power of his cero or even if he had had pre-warning of the retaliation he would have been able to react or sustained minimal damage. Unfortunately he had been blind to Nel's presence and the doubling of the cero's power had been too much. His arms were in tatters. His hand barley managed to grasp his sword. Arnod felt disgraced that he would have to perform his resurrection so soon, and just so he could heal his injuries. "Lure, Arracnia!"

A whirlwind of white cloud appeared, engulfing Arnod till he was no longer visible. When the cloud dissipated, a few of the shinigami gathered tensed at what they saw. He had transformed into a large, white, skeletal spider. The remainder of his skull had taken over half his face. He now appeared to be wearing red bulbous goggles. His back seemed to have grown hunched and it was cover with black hair. From the black and hairy lump protruded four skeletal, long and sharp looking jointed legs, two per right and left side. His arms were covered in skeletal shielding, ending in sharp blades. His new legs were so long that his original legs dangled far off the ground. They seemed to form part of the black hump. And in the centre, of his white skeleton covered chest was a red hour-glass crest.

He leered at the shinigami he now towered over. "Lets see you swallow this! Little girl!"

Arnod sent one of his legs stabbing straight at Nel. It seemed to make contact as Nel was dragged backwards with the force of the thrust.

"Nel!" Rukia cried out. Byakuya had managed to back her and himself out of the way while the arrancar had been distracted.

"Hahaha!" The spider-like arrancar gave an insanely wild laugh.

But his laugh was cut short by a girl's voice. "I promised Ichigo that I would take care of Kuchiki Byakuya." The dust began to slowly settle to reveal a figure at the end of the long and lethal spider leg. "I'm sure if he instructed me to protect one friend, he would then mean for me to do the same for the others." The figure became clearer. A curvy woman was now where the little girl should have been. She had the same colour hair and eyes, the same red estigma crossing from the one cheek, over the bridge of the nose to the other, and also the same scar slanting down her forehead to the bridge of her nose, as the little girl had had. Except... the short, turquoise hair now hung down her back in long waves. The child like skull which had been upon her head now had a more adult look to it. The body of a six year old was replaced with that of a big breasted woman in her early twenties. "What is your rank espada?" the beauty asked in a similarly calm manner of Captain Unohana.

"I am Gorgon Arnod, ninth Espada..." Arnod didn't finish his introduction. He had noticed that Nel had not a scratch on her. Also his deadly leg had been caught in her right hand.

"You bitch!" He withdrew his leg quickly from her grasp. Once he had the freedom of all his limbs again he went back to being cocky. "Unless you have a better trick than spitting cero at your opponents and shape-shifting, your dead meat!"

Nel took her full height holding her sword in her left hand she calmly stared at her opponent. "I will not need any tricks," she replied with no hint of malice in her words.

Arnod sneered in hateful resentment of her attitude. He assumed a fighting stance. "But before I end this, do you not wish to know my name and rank?"

"What?" Arnod was caught off guard.

"It is only fair for a person, regardless of their race, to know the name of the person who is going to kill them."

"It does not matter who the hell you are! I'm the one who will be doing the killing!"

He lunged with every intent to slash down this one obstacle so he could feast on the soul reapers she barred him from. But he wasn't completely arrogant. He still recalled with shaky clarity, the fact that she had been able to block the same move. Using this as a diversion, Arnod brought out his secret and most effective weapon. He opened his mouth and out from the back of his mouth extended a large set of pincers. The pincers shot out flashing straight towards Nel's head. The Pincer's seemed to have a certain use in battle. From close attacks they could clasp their jaws around the opponents neck and decapitate them when clamped together. But instead of stopping the blows, his opponent moved too quickly for him. Nel dodged the legs with ease and effortlessly raised her sword and neutered Arnod of his pincers. He hollered in angry agony.

While Nel and Arnod clashed, Ukitake fought off the other male Espada. As the males approached each other, they greeted their opponent formally.

"Sirtus Raij, Eighth Espada."

"Ukitake Jushiro, Thirteenth Squad Captain."

"You appear powerful, but your spirit pressure is unstable. Are you unwell?" Raij asked as they slowly began to circle each other.

"Thank you for your concern, but my illness will not effect my capabilities to fight," Ukitake politely responded.

"Well considering the lesser conditions of your comrades, I will just have to hope that is true." Raij finally came to a halt as did Ukitake.

Within a heartbeat of stopping the circling of his prey, Raij fired a red bala at Ukitake. Ukitake deflected it with ease but had trouble with the round that came soon after. Although bala were weaker than cero, they could be produced and fired in quick succession. Ukitake quickly manoeuvred himself so he could miss the blasts, however he wasn't as lucky with the second round. A few stray ones headed right for an injured Hisagi and Hinamori who were standing amongst Shunsui and Hitsugaya. Ukitake flash stepped in front of them, "Way of Binding number eighty-one: Splitting Void!"

A transparent, rectangular shield appeared, blocking the bala from the shinigami behind Ukitake.

To prevent the Espada from further long-range attacks which could cause serious damage to the injured, Ukitake closed the distance between them.

Arnod had become desperate to slow down his faster opponent. He began to spit out sticky cobwebs from his mouth at Nel. Nel had managed to dodge the webs, as she believed it better to always be wary of new unknown attacks. It was a good thing she was not the cocky sort too, because as it would appear, once the cobwebs hit a solid object they became like set-cement.

"Ha! You think you can get away chiketa!" yelled Arnod. The red crest on his chest glowed bright red. Simultaneously so did the cobwebs surrounding Nel. Nel's eyes grew big and within a split-second the thirty or so cobwebs were set off and exploded.

"Haha!" Arnod leered at his shinigami prey. "Seems your last saving grace just got turned into a bloody-mist." Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji moved themselves to protect Rukia with their bodies having no way otherwise to protect her.

"Your dead meat, shinigami!" Arnod cried with malicious joy as two of his legs speared towards the sixth squad's Captain and Vice-Captain. Before he could reach his intended targets, his two legs went flying as did splatters of blood, his blood.

"Your attacks are very weak, even for a ninth Espada."

Everyone was in shock as they tried to understand what had just happened.

A figure which had been crouched in front of the shinigami, now rose. Nel stood up and planted her zanpakuto in the ground beside her. Arnod was in shock staring at his missing two legs.

"You did not wish to know my name, Espada, but I will tell you anyway," Nel announced taking up her full height now. "I am Neliel Tu Oderschvank." At that moment a gust of wind kicked up by Captain Unohana's and the Espada she was fighting's, clashing spirit-energy.

It blew the hem of Nel's ripped clothes. "Former third Espada." The three on her back was exposed as proof to the party behind her. Byakuya's usual expressionless face was morphed as his eyes grew big at the sight. Renji had the same expression, as did Rukia.

"Nel...," Rukia tried to comprehend the truth. Nel wasn't a child. She was an adult arrancar, a powerful arrancar with the rank of third Espada!

Neliel glanced over her shoulder at the petite shinigami. "Don't worry Rukia-san, I will end this now."

Leaving her sword stuck in the ground she charged at Arnod, her fist retracted in prelude to its purpose of connecting with the enemy. Arnod gave a cocky smirk at the sight of her rushing towards him. He fired some more cob-webs which made a direct hit on Neliel's fist. It cemented itself and Arnod's expression was gleeful as the crest on his chest began to glow. But Neliel didn't stop, instead she used sonido to place herself in-front of Arnod. Her fist travelled and met with his face. The punch was powerful enough to have her hand explode free from the cemented webs as well as crush Arnod's mask. The charged pieces of broken web were set off a second later. With his skull-mask removed, Arnod's face was fully exposed to the explosions. With his red goggle like eyes gone, he was left blind and his face ravaged. The screams of his agony tore through Seirietei. The human sounding scream soon morphed into the sound of a beastly hollow crying out. Once an arrancar loses the remains of his skull, he degenerates to once again becoming a Gillian. As such, spirit-energy rushed from the area where Arnod's mask had been.

"How dare you, you bitch!" hissed the spider-like monster which had very little resemblance to his once humanoid form. But those would be the last words he ever uttered. Neleil leapt into the air and brought her foot down for a mighty kick. Being Espada rank her hierro was much stronger than his weakened and less evolved skin and form. Her kick cut right through him, as he disintegrated with a howl.

Raij, who was crossing swords yet again with Ukitake felt Arnod's spirit-energy disappear. He also felt the fierce presence of Neliel. Being as Sacchi outranked him, he had not complained when she had taken the strongest opponent for her own. But seeing as how a new improved opponent was now present he was all to eager to loose his current one. At his current close proximity Raij manifested a bala and shot it right through Ukitake's chest. Considering the white-haired man's spirit-energy had not been stable to begin with Raij considered that enough to finish off his opponent.

He sonidoed over to the former third Espada who managed to get to her sword just in time. Nel managed to block his attack. She deflected it and parried back, giving her enough space to size up this new adversary.

While Neliel fought Raij, the shinigami had drawn back within the barracks. Ukitake was being treated by Isane while the others arranged themselves at the entrances to the barracks.

"You appear to be very strong," Raij commented. "I am not as weak as Arnod was, I will be a much more difficult adversary. What is your name, Arrancar?"

Nel looked at the creature before her. She was reminded a bit of Nnoitra, only she felt no obligation towards him. "I will not give you my name." She glanced at the spot a yard away where Ukitake had fallen, this drew Raij's attention. "You cut down your previous opponent with no honour, you acted on your desires, like an animal. Such a creature deserves no formalities."

Raij's features crumpled in anger. "You should be grateful you harlot, that someone as powerful as myself has deemed you worthy to fight!" He then began to lunge at her, but she blocked every sword's swing sent with anger.

"Brutality is not power!" Neliel raised her voice to be heard over the clashing metal.

"Power! Power you say!" Raij yelled. This woman undermined him. He was sick of living under a woman's shadow, he suffered enough from it daily because of Sacchi. All his loathing for his superior was transferred to the turquoise beauty.

"I'll show you power!" He jumped back from his proximity to her, then drew his sword towards his face. He rested the tip of his zanpakuto at his hollow hole set in his neck.

"Slither, Cobra!" Spirit pressure was emitted and circled his form, building up in potency.

When the dust cleared, the shinigami and Nel witnessed the form of a giant snake.

The ribbed like skulls which had been remnants, now covered his body. His legs had melted together to become a long snake tail.

Raij opened his mouth slowly and green smoke issued from it.

"My poison has varied uses, all of which end in death," he hissed as a snake tongue slithered out his mouth.

The noxious looking gas wafted on the air. It seemed to be tendril-like in form as it snaked its way towards those unwilling prey. Seeing its progress, Nel flexed her spirit force and it blew the poisonous vapour away from the shinigami.

Seeing this, Raij got even more upset. "You can't win that easily!" He spat green slime this time, and it appeared to act as an acid. Nel dodged it but Raij was not done yet. Using the speed of his released form, his tail crept around Nel in an instant. He then tightened the grip and began to squash the life out of her. His initial sneak attack gave him the advantage and Nel let out a gasp of pain, as her rib cage began to crack.

"Nel-chan!" a voice rang out. In the doorway, in Nel's peripheral vision, stood Orihime. The girl's eye's were watery with fear for her. At that moment the female arrancar realised that Orihime was cheering her on in the same way she had cheered on Ichigo. Yes. Ichigo. Nel still had to thank him, she could not die now.

"!" Nel screamed fiercely as she built her spirit force to crushing heights. She broke free of the snakes deadly embrace. Once free Nel plunged her fist into the snake tail, ripping the tail from the eighth Espada's body. She then fired a bala at him, a bala which was still of cero level due to her amens spirit force.

Raij lay bleeding and defeated, every bone in his body was shatter as was the majority of his spirit energy.

All he could think of at that final moment was, "W...W-why?"

Neliel towered over him. "Why fight for them? Why protect them?" he managed to croak out.

Nel met his fading gaze and decided to answer his dying request.

"Because we are alike. I realised that when Aizen Souske arrived in Huco Munde." All the shinigami listening were in shocked at that reply. But she wasn't done yet. "Generally everyone thinks that shinigami are good while hollows are evil. Hollows are considered beasts which have no feelings or logic. But shinigami have certain beings which are also bad. In the end, both races have good and bad parts. The truth is we act like animals because we are treated like animals. But as time passes, we grow smarter. Smart enough even to have emotions, smart enough to even have logic. We fight for similar reasons, and we mourn our losses. And in the end, when we die, we essentially become the same. Lost souls waiting to find rest. But despite the darkness which effects each race, there is some light. There are those exceptional few which are worth noticing, and in my opinion, worth protecting."

"Aah," Raij whispered, "I see. You are no longer... a hollow..." And with that final realisation he disintegrated.

After the last speck of the hollow had been blown away, Nel finally collapsed.

"Nel-chan!" Orihime and Rukia ran out to their fallen friend.

Orihime turned her over and began examining Nel for injuries. Rukia could do nothing from within the shield so instead she asked, "Nel, are you alright?" Nel turned her head to survey the girls who had come to help her.

"Hai. My apologies, my body is still not strong enough to be in this form for so long and use so much power. I will be fine once I rest." Rukia and Orihime's faces softened with relief.

"Oi! How come you never told us you were so strong! A-and older..." Renji bereft. Nel smiled, his manner reminded her of Ichigo. The man that was Renji's Captain and Rukia's brother also had come to see the outcome of the fight. He had a cold attitude, but Nel had watched him closely for day's now and knew that was just his way. The telling sign about his trust toward her was the fact that he did not try to protect Rukia from her.

"Rest, Nel-chan, we're safe now," Orihime reassured her. Nel didn't argue. She slipped into unconsciousness while spirit energy flowed out of her and she shrunk back to her child-like form.

**NNNNN**

The battle of Unohana Retsu and Sacchi had moved further away from the barracks, but not so far that the shinigami could catch a glimpse of what was happening. With grace and speed their swords met again and again. Sacchi saw an opening and took it. At the last possible moment Unohana dodged leaving Sacchi to only pierce the white captain's haori left behind. The attempt cost Sacchi, as Unohana's sword drew blood from her torso.

This woman shinigami, Sacchi had deduced, was strong in every area of battle.

Most noticeable however, was the fact that her opponent was extremely intelligent. The female arrancar kept finding weak spots only to be the one injured after making a move. This woman with the long braided hair, was in control of this fight. Sacchi would have to change her current power level in order to have the advantage and tip the scales in her favour.

Sacchi materialise a blue cero hidden behind her back as her other hand manoeuvred her sword to deflect another of Unohana's strikes. The second time their swords made contact, Sacchi brought out the fisted cero and made to punch Unohana in the gut with it. On impact, Sacchi used sonido to escape the blast. Because it was her own cero the blast imploded before exploding. It was one of the most effective cero amongst the Espada and its name was reincarnac.

The blast covered the area they had covered in the fight. Luckily for the hospital, it was surrounded by a strong protective shield, otherwise it and it's patients would have been demolished and destroyed.

The dust and debris from the explosion finally settled. Sacchi grinned with excitement to see what would be revealed.

"WHAT!" Sacchi's guttural voice scratched out in vicious shock.

Unohana stood where Sacchi had left her. She was relaxed and waiting, the only sign of the cero being a large burn mark in her gi revealing her creamy, toned stomach.

"There was no way you could have dodged that cero!" Sacchi insisted with a hiss, indicating with her hand as proof that everything else in the area had taken damage.

"Yes I could have," Unohana replied calmly. "The fact that I did not is because I did not need to do so." Seeing the Espada's angry and reproachful face, the senior shinigami sighed.

"I cancelled the blow with an equal amount of spirit energy. Although, I must compliment you on your speed of attack. As you can see I was not quick enough to protect my uniform from being singed by that cero." Sacchi was confused by this woman. As she spoke to her, she smiled as if encouraging a lost child. Also, if she was strong enough to take such a hit why did she not over power her already? But with that question came a frightening answer to the blue-skinned arrancar. She could defeat me, as I am now!

"Tsh," Sacchi rebuked herself mentally before continuing.

"Strangle, Asphyxia!"

Her full spirit energy was released in a swirl of blue clouds. Unohana merely waited patiently for her opponent to show her next attack. And it was a strange looking attack at that. It even made Unohana raise her eyebrows in slight shock. The Arrancar before her had not transformed into a beastly shape like her subordinates had. Instead she retained the human shape. The signs that she was now in her released form were few, but obvious none the less. A Skull casing had appeared to cover her nose and her jaw which was now covered with a jaw-bone armour.

But the most noticeable of the transformation was the huge hole which spanned from the base of Sacchi's neck to the end of her rib-cage. She no longer had a chest, just a large crater where no lungs, heart, cage or arteries existed.

"This ends now!" Sacchi began to slowly walk towards Unohana. At first Unohana did not react to Sacchi's approach. But as the arrancar grew closer to her, she realised something was wrong. Immediately she flashed-stepped away from the enemy to regain the space that had been lost.

"Aah! What's wrong Taicho-san? Something the matter?" Sacchi asked slyly. "Have you noticed it already?"

Yes Unohana had noticed. The closer Sacchi had come towards her the more she felt short of breath. It seemed the area around the Espada stole oxygen from her opponent. The closer an enemy got, the greater the strangulation from lack of air. This made close attacks impossible.

Sacchi smiled. "Do you really think my attacks are only good for short distances?"

Unohana frowned at that comment.

At that moment Sacchi opened her mouth, but instead of the jaw stopping when the ligaments had reached a normal end, her jaw continued to fall open till a hole, deep and black, just as big as the one at her chest could be seen.

The scene looked horrific. The Espada looked like a long dead corpse with her blew skin, and disjointed face. To add to the creepy ambiance, she began to suck in air. The sound sounded gurgled and battered, like the sound of something dead creeping towards the lead in a horror film*. The atmosphere changed as a space-like vacuum began to form inside Sacchi's mouth. The surrounding area began to break away in chunks and fly towards her mouth. The vaccum's force was so intense that any object close enough to her mouth became dust and easily entered the black-hole. The pull grew bigger until Unohana was battling to not be pulled in.

Seeing the shinigami struggle, Sacchi felt satisfied that this fight was hers. Content with the expected result she was thrown off guard when Unohana flash-stepped behind her. As she made to react, Unohana had already disappeared. She scanned frantically for the shinigami Captain. As she turned her head she heard a loud snap. The jaw-bone skull shattered into pieces and her mouth shrank back to normal size. With angst, she turned her head and noticed Unohana standing serenely on top of a rubble hill not too far from her.

Seeing the opening as an opportunity, Sacchi used sonido so she could put Unohana within her air-deprivation trap. But as she settled close to Unohana she felt something that made her panic. The skull encasing her nose cracked and fell off. The skull had deprived Sacchi of air, since she was a being which thrived without it. The extreme assault of air shocked her incompetent body. She collapsed at Unohana's feet.

"My apologies but your ability had a lot of weak areas which I took advantage of, " Unohana told the dying girl. "The force that your black-hole created did not reach the places behind you, so I used that to my advantage. Also it can be logically assumed that the skull of an arrancar is used to protect weak spots. If those skulls are broken, the enemy is then vulnerable to simple attacks." Sacchi then disintegrated with a strangled scream.

_I seem to be fortunate enough to still not have used my bankai_. Unohana thought with relief. _I hope to save it for the battle coming, but I cannot refrain if the situation calls for it, especially with so few who can not figh_t.

As she took another step in the direction of the barracks, immense spirit-force thickened the air of Soul Society. Instead of crushing everyone though, as normal spirit-pressure of such size would have, this enveloped each person in a protective unseen sphere.

Unohana turned her head to stare at the sky. The dark grey storm clouds which had appeared along with Aizen and the hollows, was now crackling with electrical charges. But this was no normal electrical storm. The lightening was flashing different colours and the extreme spirit-energy seemed to be emanating from them.

_It seems I will not have to use my bankai at all_, Unohana thought with a smile continuing towards the barracks, unconcerned with the strange weather.

**IIIII**

Being as Ichimaru and Tosen were not strong enough to face Yamamoto, they had retreated back and were now throwing as much kido at him as they could. None of the spells hit him, but they did slow him down as he deflected each one.

Aizen was standing back and allowing his subordinates to do all the work as he watched the scenes unfold. He was quite content with what he was witnessing. Hollows were wrecking havoc all across Soul Society. He had instructed most of his current Espada to wait on the side lines and let three of the ten flush out the Vizards which would be the shinigami's main defence force. However the masked shinigami were no where to be seen. The whole of Seirietei was truly open to any attack. It was so simple Aizen could only smile with victorious glee. But then he felt the spirit-pressure. It was coming from the clouds. Unlike every other soul in Soul Society, the pressure engulfed him as if crushing him like an empty can. This pressure was such that it even caused him, who thought himself to be god-like, to break out in a sweat. Tosen had almost passed out from its force while Gin had succumbed to his knees under its weight. What was this?!

**NNNNN**

**Arrancar Diaries**

"Moshi-moshi," Ichimaru Gin stands in front of his usual presentation screen with his pointer in hand. "Today we will be speaking about the new Espada."

"Since the old Espada were defeated by the shinigami or ryoka, a new Espada was created by Aizen-sama. The current Espada were previous members of the Espada that were later deemed weaker than newer arrancar and were thus demoted to the privarion. The privarion are given three digit numbers. Once the old Espada were defeated the extra two digits were knocked off to re-establish their original rank. Considering the Espada were updated with new more powerful members, the privarion ranks are quite large. Only the strongest of this group have been chosen however."

Gin moves toward the screen where the battle of Arnod and Nel appears.

"In the case of Gorgon Arnod, he is the new ninth Espada. His zanpakuto's name is Arracnia. When released, Arnod looks like a giant white spider. His main defence is his spear like legs, pincers which come out of his mouth, and cobwebs which he spits out which turn cement-like and can be detonated by Arnod."

The screen then changes to show Raij battling Neliel.

"This is Sirtus Raij, he is the Eighth Espada. His zanpakuto is called Cobra. When released he looks like a giant snake. His key abilities include poisonous vapour which comes outa his mouth, burning acid which he spits at opponents, faster attacks due to his slithering body and extreme crushing strength with his tail."

The screen changes again to show Sacchi crossing blades with Unohana.

"The seventh Espada is Sereth Sacchi. Asphyxia is her zanpakuto which brings out her true form. She doesn't turn into an animal, instead she remain in a humanoid form. The only differences are the huge hole which spans her chest and the pieces of skull on her face. Her ability consists of depriving her opponent of air within the diameter around her as well as creating a black-hole in her mouth which sucks everything up."

"You make my power sound so evil."

"Huh," Gin turns to see he has in-studio guests, the three creatures he is speaking of.

"Ah, Sacchi-sama, you look great, I look pretty good too," Arnod commented looking at the screen.

"Actually a spider, snake and dead girl all look gross and appear evil." Gin used his power of blunt honesty to end the interview. He can say that with safety. After all, the creepy three got their butt's kicked.

* * *

***Much like the noise the freaky dead chick makes in The Grudge.**

**And that's the start of the action! Hope you liked it. It was my first time writing fight(s) scene so I don't exactly know if it came out Ok. Please let me know what you think, with a review please.**

**Next the tension builds up even more as Aizen reveals some nasty stuff, the shinigami meet the Ronin and some of our favourite character's pasts are brought to light! Hope to have it up before Christmas, if not my apologies.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, an extraordinary man.**

**My Fanfic Fact: Yokio Taro, Sirtus Raij, and Sereth Sacchi's profiles can now be seen on my deviant art page. The link can be found on my profile.**

**They have arrived!**

**Theme song: "New Divide" by Linkin' Park**

**Chapter 7: New Divide**

An enormous amount of spirit-pressure suddenly engulfed Soul Society. It hugged the souls present, encasing them as if creating a protective shield. Every soul except those of the betrayers and hollow. Tosen had fallen down from the force and was battling to stay conscious while Ichimaru was brought down to his knees as if he had had the air knocked out of him. Even Aizen with his own terrifying amount of spirit-energy was sweating slightly from its presence. Yamamoto, who had been fighting the three traitors of Soul Society, turned towards the source of the spirit-pressure.

The stormy looking clouds which had thrown the spiritual realm into near darkness at the arrival of Aizen and his followers, was crackling with electrical currents. But it was not due to any lightening. No, these charges flashed different colours and instead of the sound of thunder following it, a rushing sound could be heard constantly. Each place in the sky seemed to be flashing an individually specific colour.

When the rushing sound grew its loudest the sky began to break open. Like glass shattering, the heavens gave way in small patches all over Seirietei.

From the now distinctive gaps, people appeared.

An uneasy vibe befell watchers as the darkness from the clouds and the lightening behind, threw the unknown beings' appearance into shadow, making distinguishing who or what they were impossible.

On the ground all the shinigami who had taken cover inside the fourth squad barracks during the fights between Captain Unohana, Neliel and the three Espada, now began to move outside, yet again, to observe what was happening.

"Who are they?" Hitsugaya asked looking uneasily up at the shadowy figures in the sky.

"More enemies," Soifon suggested.

"No," Unohana spoke up. She was kneeling next to Captain Ukitake and treating his wound which had been sustained in the first enemy attack. Ukitake was conscious and beginning to stabilise.

"Those people that just arrived," she continued, "are not our enemies."

"Oh... does that mean they are the Ronin we have been waiting for?" Mayuri asked in his usual creepy deductive manner.

"Hai, they arrived just in time too," Captain Kyoraku commented, smiling at the sight above him.

Ukitake turned his head to see out the hospital door from the floor where he lay. "Our scouts sure worked fast."

**RRRRR**

"Your late," the Captain Commander berated the new arrivals half-heartedly. At this point the crazy spirit-pressure secede. Aizen, Ichimaru and Tosen regained their bearings. Aizen threw the head of the Gotei Captains, a menacing glare. Within the blink of an eye the expression on his pretty-boy face was replaced with shock. The second Yamamoto had spoken to the mystery arrivals a woman with chin length black and blue hair appeared by the old man's side.

"Is that anyway to greet your beloved student after a century," the woman said reproachfully. Aizen looked the woman over. She was dressed like a royka but he knew better.

"The majority of our Captain's and Officers are wounded," Yama-jii stated.

"We will take care of that, Commander," another voice spoke to the left of Yamamoto. From the area of cloud which was shinning a golden light, stepped forward a beautiful woman wearing a doctors coat and spectacles.

"We will, will we?" Doctor Ishida asked in a morbidly sarcastic tone while he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"What are you complaining about, Ryugen. You may even be able to kill a few hollow on the way to the hospital. You've been needing practice haven't you?" Miyoko Shina replied as she casually walked passed the ex-captains.

Just then Usagi Mika recalled something. "Oi, Shina-chan, if your heading that way could you take this precious cargo with you," she stepped away from Yama-jii to reveal a very crumpled and fearful looking Ise Nanao, kneeling at her feet.

Shina eyed the woman whose eyes grew huge with fright at the sight of Aizen. "Kira."

"Hai," Kira obeyed by walking over and picking Nanao up bridal style since her knees were too shaky to stand. He could tell that Ichimaru Gin's eyes were on him the whole time. But no matter what, he did not turn to meet his former Captain's stare. The one that did meet it however, was Miyoko-sama herself. The second they made contact, Gin's custom smile slipped off his pale face.

Miyoko along with the Quincy Master and shinigami left towards the fourth squad barracks without further words or interaction. As they passed the open space between themselves and their destination, hundreds of hollow began to swarm them.

Doctor Ishida brought out his Master Quincy cross from where it was hidden within his jacket. He pulled back the energy bow and released millions of spirit-arrows. The swarm of them collided with the hollow blocking their way and vaporised them. But there was still the problem of the hollows tailing them. Miyoko slowed down slightly so that Kira and Nanao would be safely in-front of her. Kira found her actions strange and glanced behind to see what she had planned. Was she going to defeat the hollow with her zanpakuto? Come to think of it, he hadn't seen such an article on her person. But then again, Shunhoi Yoruichi never carried a weapon to battle either. That meant she would use a kido attack.

What he saw was Miyoko-sama reaching for her spectacles and taking them off with one hand. She then held the hand with the spectacles at arms length. The object in her hand then glowed a golden yellow and grew brighter and brighter until finally it exploded into a million pieces. Kira's eyes grew large as Nanao tried to shield her eyes from the bright light. The little splinters rushed individually for a hollow. On impact they exploded and disintegrated the hollow.

"Hurry," Miyoko urged, "we need to reach the hospital before they decide on a new strategy."

"They?" Nanao asked. But an instant after she asked, everyone was made aware of another large source of spirit energy. The seven remaining espada had begun to make their move.

**OOOOO**

"So this is the means through which you think you can defeat me," Aizen commented in a merry manner as he continued to keep a level gaze with the Captain Commander.

"Hey nerd-face! Long time no see," Mika greeted the former Fifth Squad Captain with a big smile and a friendly wave.

Tosen itched to grab his sword, but did not dare move unless instructed to. "How dare you speak to Aizen-sama in such a disrespectful manner!" He all but growled at the woman.

It was the first time Mika's attention had been brought to Aizen's subordinates. Catching a glimpse of silver hair her attention deviated away from the man who had spoken.

"Oi! Is that you, Gin-chan? Damn boy, you grew tall!" Mika exclaimed, flat out ignoring the blind man.

" 'ello, Usagi-sama," Ichimaru greeted with a slight bow of his head, showing some respect for the woman before them.

Aizen narrowed his eyes a little at Mika. Mika noticed the death glare she was getting. Maybe he's upset I interrupted his evil mastermind speech.

"Oh how rude of me, I've gone and interrupted," Mika said with a great act. "My apologies," she bowed to him a few times, "please continue."

This seemed to irritate Aizen further as a vein at his temple began to throb. But he took the opportunity none the less.

"Calling the Ronin to aid you will make enemies of the Royal Guard. Can you really afford to add another group of powerful adversaries to your offence when you are in such dire straits?"

"The Royal Guard have chosen not to act," Yamamoto informed the traitor.

Aizen did not reply to that remark but merely gave a small smile at the information.

Gin was calmly watching the exchange. He noticed that Usagi-sama was doing the same although she seemed to have acquired some information from what had just transpired. Aizen seemed to notice the same thing and it unnerved him. Gin found it rather amusing in a way. Usually his calm master never was irked by any surprising situation. Not even the awe inspiring power of the substitute shinigami had ruffled his feathers. But there had always been something about Usagi Mika which had unsettled Aizen Souske deeply from their very first meeting till this moment now. She always knew which buttons to push to get an entertaining reaction from the ego-inflated narcissist.

Not trusting her to remain passive Aizen decided it was time for Soul Societies final act.

"Thai," he called trying to re-obtain his composure.

"Hai, Aizen-sama." An Espada appeared behind his master.

"The woman is yours," Aizen said with a larger than usual smile on his face.

The Espada grinned and began to walk towards his prey.

"Mika, you are to finish him quickly," Yamamoto ordered calmly.

"Hai, Yama-jii," the woman replied with a playful smile.

**NNNNN**

With Usagi Mika now distracted Aizen considered the next Ronin. Miyoko Shina had been a prodigy of Soul Society in the time she had spent in this realm. He would not take a chance. "Sachiel!" Another Espada appeared. "You like the ladies, do you not, Sachiel?" Aizen asked with a sly smirk staring at the group heading towards the Fourth Squad hospital. The Espada followed Aizen's trail of sight. Seeing the luscious Miyoko, the Espada, Sachiel grinned evilly. "Please tell me its the blond." Seeing Aizen give a small nod, Sachiel's grin got wider as he shot off towards the group.

As Sachiel approached them, they could feel his spirit pressure getting more and more dense.

"Don't slow down," Miyoko instructed. As she continued towards her destination she turned her head slightly to view her opponent. A muscular, average sized male with striking turquoise hair. His eyes were an eerie white. The remnants of his hollow skull were bits covering the bridge of his nose and chin, like guards. His clothes seemed out of place from the usual neat outfits the Espada wore. He had on a white vest-like tank top accompanied by black, baggy board-shorts and black sandals. Despite his unprofessional style, his spirit pressure meant that he was all business.

"What do we do, Miyoko-sama?" Kira asked with fear in his eyes.

"You three will continue to the hospital and protect it till I get there."

"You plan on taking on that... creature, by yourself?" Doctor Ishida asked uncertainly.

Miyoko-sama gave him a look he knew all too well. She used it most often when she described medicines and surgeries he had never heard of that would heal patients. Every-time he met her ideas with scepticism, only to have Doctor Miyoko prove her theories correct.

He supposed then that the same principle applied here. Her assumption that her abilities could defeat this thing were most likely accurate. With that lightly comforting thought, Ryugen lead the way to the building which was their destination.

Miyoko slowed her pace abruptly and Sachiel nearly passed her. Sachiel grinned at her skilled manoeuvre, excited by the prospect that she might be a worthy opponent.

"Well aren't you gifted," Sachiel commented eyeing her body. His eyes lingered longer than Miyoko's patients could take, on her butt and breasts.

"I suppose if Aizen sent you after me, you have to be fairly powerful," she said, bringing the Espada back to the fight at hand.

"More than fairly, sweetheart," He replied finally meeting her cold gaze.

"Well then, shall we test your theory. I have a previous engagement which you are making me late for, so I'd rather get this over with."

"Now, now pet. Don't be in such a rush. Our fore-play should be filled with passion!"

Just at that moment a golden-lightening bolt hit his left arm.

"If you only understand innuendo-speech, very well. All talk and no action makes you a very dull boy," Miyoko replied in her detached and bored tone. "Now show me what you can do before I fake a headache and kill you."

Sachiel's upper lip curled up in rage. "Your asking for this bitch!" He yelled.

"I thought I had made that clear," Miyoko replied in her usual cool tone with a slight look of pity this time as if she were concerned the Espada facing her was somewhat retarded.*

With that the espada drew his white and turquoise zanpakuto from its sheath which was tied with a black sash around his waist. He charged her using sonido. But her speed was just as impressive as his. He swung his zanpakuto and felt it make contact but not slice. She must of taken out her zanpakuto, Sachiel deducted. He couldn't really see her since they were both moving so fast. All he could make out was a blurry image as somewhat of an indication of where he should swing to cut down his enemy. After several attempts being blocked by her, he parried back to reconsider his next attack. But what he saw shocked him.

Where the hell is her sword! He scanned her person but could not see any hint of a weapon. His eyes grew big when he saw that her hands were opened, flat palmed, the same position a person used to deflect a hand-to-hand combatant.

She couldn't have! He thought desperately. To deflect those blows bare handed... at that speed! It's just not possible for a shinigami!

"You seem to have some skill. But your too easily surprised by common hakuda➀."

Grrrr! "Its time you took me seriously!"

He drew back his zanpakuto then sliced the air in a diagonal motion. As he had drawn it back, the blade began to glow a blue colour. When it sliced the air the light was released in a large shining blue wave. Miyoko managed to dodge it but not too far from her the wave exploded causing an after shock which nearly knocked her down, and caused the rest of Soul Society to shake. But Sachiel's attack had a disadvantage to it's user. Where is she?

"That is an interesting Cero."

Behind me! Sachiel reacted quickly but didn't strike her, he merely parried back to give him a safe distance.

"It is the strongest cero amongst the Espada. It combines my spirit-energy and that of my zanpakuto." He raised his sword for another attack. "But don't worry darling, its not all just show. It can recharge and let off another attack every second." With that he drew back the sword and began slashing the air repeatedly.

**IIIII**

Meanwhile Doctor Ishida and Kira had managed to make it to the hospital. Nanao was let onto her feet again and she straightened herself up trying to obtain a little of her dignity back after her flake out. "Well done Vice-Captain Kira, Vice-Capatain Ise. Your quick actions will most likely save Soul Society." Captain Unohana walked over to them with a motherly smile of pride upon her face.

"Father!" Everyone looked towards a door of the barracks where Ishida Uruyu had just come out of to be met with an astonishing sight. Everyone's eyes then moved to Doctor Ishida who was standing with his arms crossed behind Kira and Nanao. The Quincy Master did not look at all comfortable with being surrounded by so many shinigami.

Uruyu couldn't believe his eyes. Maybe being left in this weird sphere had made him somewhat delirious. Maybe he suffered from a degree of cluster-phobia➁ which he was unaware of and it had finally made him crack-up after being in small spaces for so long. Never in his wildest imaginations would he have envisioned his father being in Soul Society, yet alone being in Soul Society and not attacking the surrounding shinigami.

Even the shinigami were shocked. They could tell Ishida Ryugen was a Quincy, but many believed Uruyu to be the last of his kind.

But the shock of this new 'guest' was soon replaced with a new presence.

"Well, well, well! What we got here, Talos?" a deep voice carried down to them.

"Would you stop with the theatrics. Your an embarrassment to be around, you know that right?" Talos replied. The shinigami and Quincy all looked at the sky above them. Not too far off stood two Espada. The one called Talos was a huge being with short brown hair with crude looking brown eyes. He had a harness crossing the massive pectorals on his chest with the usual white hamaka pants with a black sash holding up his sword. The Espada next to him was dwarf height and was rather weedy looking. It was hard to believe he had such a deep voice. His grey hair and blue eyes made him seem like an aged old man but his face appeared youthful enough. Looking at his clothes, however, a person could understand why he was an embarrassment to be seen with. He wore a white knee-length (for him) coat which had puffed out shoulders and a puffed out bottom. To top it off he had black boots which disappeared beneath the coat and the toes of which ended in a pointing spiral, much like the deceased Nnoitra's had. He looked almost like an umpalumpa out of Charlie and The Chocolate Factory, only without the orange.

"Who are you!" came the irritated voice of Soifon. Her irritation came from the knowledge that they were quite spent after the initial attack and that not having a Ronin amongst them meant they were sitting ducks against two Espada.

"How rude of us," smirked the small one.

The towering male stepped forward. "I am, Talos Bachen, Sixth Espada."

"And I am Terrel Mortza, Fifth Espada," the umpalumpa grinned maliciously.

The shinigami grew a bit anxious at their rankings.

"Now Tally, all embarrassment aside, shall we have some fun?"

"You ever call me that again and I will squash you short-shit." Assaults aside the two Espada still looked ready to fight.

The shinigami and Quincy braced themselves.

**NNNNN**

At that moment the figures from the area of the sky which had glowed pink, began to move. A blur of purple, orange and blond showed where they were momentarily, before they picked up the pace and disappeared completely from view. As they neared the Fourth Squad barracks they came into view again. At this speed they were able to see the two Espada closing in. They made to increase their speed again and stop the Espada but another appeared before them.

This one was in a white full-body suite and his black hair covered his right eye. He began to shoot red bala at them to slow them down further. The orange haired Ichigo, was slowed to a stop as a swarm of bala came pelting at him. As soon as the bala had covered him from view, the word, "Bankai," was heard and the bala were slashed away with Ichigo's intense speed and spirit-force. The purple-haired Yoruichi used her expert flash-step and met the Espada head on. "Ichigo, go on ahead!"

"I don't think so," the Espada replied. He fired a pink cero, which formed as a small ball in his right hand which was where his hollow hole could be found. The cero made Yoruichi deflect from her intended route. This gave the Espada enough time to draw out his zanpakuto. "Infect, Corpus!"

Within seconds Ichigo found himself in a headlock and his arms held behind his back. Arms had grown from his body and were now pinning him down. They seemed to be replicas of the Espada before them. Yoruichi stumbled on her flash-step as a set of extra legs sprouted from her hips, tripping her up. These too resembled the Espada's.

All of a sudden the Espada, who had been laughing at the shinigami flailing around, hissed in pain. Small daggers were embedded in the arms holding Ichigo down. The short blond who had gone unnoticed was now seen by the Espada. Miya stood a short way off with daggers at the ready in her hand. He hissed again as two more daggers had escaped his scope and hit the legs on Yoruichi.

With the arms grip loosening, Ichigo grabbed his sword and made to slice at them only to have the arms disappear.

"Miya! Go on without us! We'll catch up!" Ichigo yelled.

With a nod, Miya sped on towards the Espada who had nearly reached the shinigami below.

"You seem to have a big flaw," Yoruichi commented, staring the Espada down. "When your replicated limbs are injured you feel the pain, do you not?"

"I, Tanek Paiblio, am the Third Espada," He announced. Ichigo and Yoruichi were shocked by this. The former third Espadas they knew of were extremely strong.

The new Third Espada, smiled passed his long-black bang. "There is no possible way, my power could be flawed."

**RRRRR**

Sachiel stood sweating and burnt. This woman was too fast and advanced. He hadn't wanted to release his full power till she had hers, but considering he saw no zanpakuto he assumed it safe to do so now.

"Well now you've gone and done it pet." He held out his sword. "Now you will see the true power of the Second Espada of Aizen's army, Sachiel DeBeau!"

He raised his arm, with his zanpakuto, straight up in the air. "Liquidus, Quench!"

The sword became water and swirled in a spiral. It then descended to his arm. It grew and engulfed his whole body. When he emerged he was a man made of water. The remnants of his hollow skull now sat like sunglasses upon his nose, the one on his chin had bled out and now covered his neck, settling in a 'V' shape at its base. He then went at Miyoko and covered her in water. What Sachiel failed to notice however was the fact that she did not even attempt to dodge his attack.

This can not be the extent of his power. As a second espada this is still far too tame.

"And now that I have your gorgeous body in my grasp, all I have to do now is enter you." It sounded as though Sachiel were whispering in her ear. And then he began to squeeze her lungs so as to make her gasp. She did not fight it and he began to creep down her throat.

"Usually I can control a whole army. After all seventy-nine percent of the body is made up of water." So he used his abilities to control people. And considering the great percentage he had just mentioned the only way to beat him was to become dehydrated, which would not work either way since that would weaken the individual, if not kill them.

His power was almost perfect. Unfortunately for Sachiel...

Why is it so hot? The Second Espada felt uncomfortable inside Miyoko Shina. It felt like a Volcano was inside of her. Sachiel retracted himself quickly as he felt the heat increase. Just as he pulled out he felt his body solidify again and catch fire. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" he shrieked in agony.

As he fell through the air he looked back at the beautiful women staring down at him.

"Elemental powers are useless against me. It seems cruel that Aizen Souske chose to sacrifice you in such a way." And then he burst into flames and was literally vaporised.

**OOOOO**

Talos rammed his massive fist into the ground surrounding the Fourth Squad barracks. The force of the hit shook the ground causing the shinigami and Quincy to nearly lose their balance as voices were heard to cry out in distress from within the hospital. As they regained their footing, Terrel fired a black-cero from his mouth at the defenceless crowd below. "Look out!" hollered Dr. Ishida as he pulled a petrified Kira down to the ground where everyone instinctively dived.

Eyes tightly shut everyone awaited the worse. Only to be met with a pause and silence. The shinigami and Quincy began to open their eyes and lift their heads.

There standing in-front of Hinamori Momo, was a short and petite blond girl in a school uniform. Momo who had been one of the spectators, stared in shock at the pink light now surrounding her. The girl before her had her arm held out and seemed to be in control of a thousand hell-butterflies which were giving off a pink glow. Unlike regular hell-butterflies they appeared to be glowing and resonating a strong spirit within each. A second later they disappeared into a flurry of pink sparks. To Momo and everyone's astonishment, the girl with her butterfly shield had easily deflected the cero's blow.

"Oi! Terrel! Stop messing around dammit!"

The dwarf bared his sharpened teeth in outrage.

"How pathetic is your cero anyway, to be beaten by a little girl with bloody butterflies!" Talos continued to vent.

"You better be ready to die you midget!" Terrel spat looking more and more like an enlarged toad.

A vein seemed to pop on the pretty blond girl's head. "Oi! Who you calling a midget peewee!"

Terrel drew his zanpakuto, "What! What did you say! I'll Kill you runt!"

"Bring it on short-shit!" the blond took several assassination daggers which were strapped to the top her thighs, and positioned herself for the attack.

Just them something that glowed green shot from the sky above, unbeknownst to those locked in combat. But as it made contact with the ground, Seritei shook and a giant plume of dust was lifted into the air and it was blown out like ripples covering the entire area in a sandy mist.

Talos who was about to make another attack on the shinigami stumbled and had trouble regaining his balance. "Terrel would you cut it out!"

Terrel finally drew his gaze away from the pretty face which was causing him such anger. "That was not me!"

Sounds could be heard in the distance coming closer. Everyone remained still and held their breath. What was it? Hollows were crying out as if being killed and crashes could be heard echoing off surrounding buildings.

"What is that?" Talos asked sounding slightly nervous, growing more sombre.

Talos and Terrel's heads were turned towards the source of noise, but Terrel noticed in the corner of his eye when something moved.

"Hey! Where are you going little girl!"

"No where." The blond girl sat down in front of the fourth squad barracks. From the shadows that seemed to blend with the wall of the hospital, a thin stream of smoke trailed out.

"Miya," Ishida Ryugen spoke up from the shadows where he was leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his hand. "What is coming this way?"

Miya sat quietly and a smile appeared on her face. "In a word," she replied staring at the two unnerved espada, "Death."

As she spoke the word, a wall next to the barracks exploded. A pink blur flashed out of the dust cloud towards them.

"Ken-chan!" The pink blur came to rest on the spirit-shield of Zaraki. Yachiru appeared like a suction-cap against the shield as she looked at her father figure. "Ohio!"

"Vice-Captain!" Yumichika exclaimed. Ikaku who was next to him was shocked at the reappearance of the small devil. In fact everyone seemed shocked by the arrival of Eleventh Squad's Vice-Captain's .

"What is that?" Talos voiced his curiosity at the tiny being who had just entered the scene.

Yachiru looked behind her at the tall and short Espadas. "Ohio, Biggy. Ohio, Shorty!" Yachiru greeted with a wave.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Terrel snapped in irritation. He tightened his grip on his zanpakuto and Talos leaned forward menacingly.

Yachiru just continued to smile at them cheerfully. And then she cried out jovially, "Oi, Mine-san! I found some new friends to play with!"

"Stop messing around you brat!" Terrel spat, flashing his pointy teeth as he and Talos began to move on the shinigami yet again.

As they surged forward, Talos noticed they were covered in shadow suddenly. He looked up wondering what it could be, only to quickly jump back several meters with Terrel. Menos Grande began to rain down in between themselves and their prey. After a moment of hitting the ground, each one disintegrated to make way for a new menos to fall into the place vacated. Everyone looked at the heavens astounded!

"Mine-san!" Yachiru called again as the last of the menoses fell to the ground. On impact the menos exploded, only this time something was left behind as it dissipated. A tall figure stood there and then slowly began to prowl forward towards the group. It was a woman wearing torn army gear with her long, wavy brown hair billowing out around her, giving off a wild and feral aura. The most terrifying thing about this obvious power-house was the moment at which she laid her blood-red eyes on the espada and a slight smile touched her lips. The espada felt her aura pull them in through the abyss of her eyes, swallowing them in endless fear. In that moment, they feared Death.

* * *

I**n text referencing**

***I use the word retarded in its loose more stereotypical sense. This is in no reference or insult to those who are clinically retarded. To any who take offence, my apologies.**

**➀ Hakunda: 'An unarmed fighting technique that makes use of one's own body in a fight.' (Tite Kubo, 2005)**

**➁ Cluster-phobia: an extreme and irrational fear of closed or small spaces, eg: caves.**

**References**

**Tite Kubo, 2005. Bleach Souls: Official Character Book, SHUESHA Inc., Japan.**

* * *

**  
**

**Yay! It's up! This was originally two chapters but since you guys had to wait so long I combined it. This way the first action sequence (with the Ronin) of this story will be two chapters instead of three. Hope you liked it. There is more action to come! Oh and if you don't get how Miya is apart of this, I promise the explanation will come in a later chapter. No omake this time cuz its a cliff-hanger moment and I don't want to change the vibe just yet. As always reviews will be loved!**

**Thanx to: Pudgyfudge , xoxCutie-Chanxox , Sahara, neeciluvsdanger, Shahar Mystral , girlX901 , xEmGai , Kira michi and Yemi Hikari for reviewing my story so far! Your input is appreciated. You guys rock!**


	8. Chapter 8

_I am sooooooooooo sorry for the long wait! I was finishing my honours degree off this year and it took up alot more of my time than I expected. To make it up this chapter is extra long and I have made a few wallpapers with my OC's as a cherry at the top. Still battling with parts of this chapter because its a bridging part but it had to be done. From now on things get more interesting and secrets come out. Enjoy and please Review._

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**My Fanfic Fact: Now available are wallpapers of my female shinigami OC's and they're decked out in their Shinigami clothing. Links to appear of my profile.**

**Theme Song: So this is Christmas- John Lennon**

**Chapter 8: Reunions and Skeletons**

Terrel and Talos could feel the drowning power of Mine's eyes as she prowled forward towards them. They could not move, they were wrapped in a petrified sheet of iron. It was as if they could taste their death coming. It tasted like... blood!

Freaked out, Terrel tried to grasp back what sanity he could to prepare for the attack which was coming their way. "What an unmannered young lady! Dropping in when not invited."

Mine stopped then, her slight smile growing more pronounced. Her smile reminded them of an evil vampiress teasing her prey. Talos who had the advantage of height also noted that she had positioned herself between themselves and the rest of the shinigami. She seemed to be a physical, solid and deadly barrier denying them progress to their slaughter of the weaker beings which seemed just as scared of her as they were.

"Oh. I thought you wanted to fight. For me, that is an invitation," Mine spoke for the first time. Her voice sounded quite out of place. Her voice was distinctly feminine and somewhat wispy sounding. It almost sounded like it was reaching them from another world. The espada tensed and she grinned with eager anticipation. But the clash was stopped suddenly.

"Mine if you must fight, take it else where." The espada and the audience of shinigami looked around for the source of a new voice.

Just then a figure gracefully landed between Mine and the espada.

"After ninety years, your still no fun, Shina." Mine growled at the distraction before her.

Shina walked calmly past Mine towards the barracks. "Playing with your food is a disgusting habit that always gets out of hand. Go play away from the hospital and I won't spoil your games with these two. But I should warn you," Shina glanced over her shoulder at the two hollow. "They won't even touch sides."

Mine looked at Terrel and Talos as well seeming disappointed at this bit of information. "Damn pity," she answered. But in mili-seconds she was before them. She kicked them both with one swipe of her long muscular right leg. They were sent soaring into the air before they could react. She then appeared above them. She quickly found an appropriate battle ground then kicked them again, changing their direction to her chosen spot.

**RRRRR**

Now that the terrifying woman had left everyone's attention focused on the new arrival before them. She was beyond beautiful, wearing a living world article of clothing which was pale blue and was cut off just above the knee and revealed her arms and back. This was due to the loss of her doctors coat during the fight between the second espada. By burning him she had burnt her coat. With her glasses and coat gone she looked a lot like a super-model. As she approached the hospital she was greeted by Doctor Ishida in a cool manner. "You sure took your time. Was that creature difficult for you?" he snapped irritably.

"No," she replied calmly. "The opposite actually."

"Then why..."

"They are merely a distraction," Miyoko Shina replied.

"What do you mean?" Ishida Uruyuu asked, who still kept his initial distance from his father. Shina eyed him. He is very similar to his Ryuken, she mused.

"If Aizen Souske just wanted to eradicated Soul Society all he had to do was send out his Espada. There would be no reason for him to come himself. He has no personal attachment here. The only thing of interest was the Hōugyoku, and that he has already acquired."

"You believe he has ulterior motives for this attack?" Captain Kyōraku asked.

Shina merely nodded. The stress of this news was enough without saying any more on the subject.

"You said Captain Aizen has no personal attachment here?" Momo spoke up, just above a whisper, although in the tense silence it was clearly heard. She looked drained as she knelt on the floor where most were determined not to look. She was a clear reminder to everyone of what scars Aizen had already left on the Gotei. The short girl stared at her hands which were clenched into fists. Shina did not reply, but another voice did.

"Its believed that Aizen's vendetta has never been towards Soul Society or the Gotei. His war seems to be directed towards the Royals." It was the petite blond who had saved her before that replied. Miya was a meter from her leaning against a pillar.

"But then... why? Why would he go to so much trouble?" Momo sounded desperate to find some emotion in Aizen's act. Miya looked Momo in the eye. "Because by killing you he will get what he wants. All of this is just to get the King's attention."

"No... he wouldn't..." Momo shook her head vigourously. Miya looked annoyed by Momo's denial. Miya kept eye contact with the girl. "At the moment the King is letting Soul Society fall under attack. To him the souls here are just numbers. With the recent war, the balance between Soul Society and Huco Mundo has shifted. There are not enough hollow to even out the numbers. As such it is causing more deaths to occur in the living world and even less souls to be reborn into it. In order to fix this problem the King is letting Aizen kill you to create balance again. Unfortunately he is underestimating Aizen. To get the King's attention Aizen is trying to eradicate the majority of souls in Soul Society, which means the world will be forced into an Armageddon state. That is the only emergency the King will come out of his realm for."

"If that happens," Rukia spoke up, distress filling her voice, "he'll kill the King!"

"No." This time it was Shina that replied. The blond beauty began to walk towards the short girl. "Aizen knows he would never be able to kill the King. But he probably has a plan for that. The most he is aiming for is to open the Gate. As long as he gets into the Kings Realm, his primary objective will be fulfilled."

"But unfortunately for him that will not be accomplished," she was now in front of the short black-haired girl. "Your name is Rukia correct?" She bent down so she could look the girl in the eye.

"H-hai," Rukia replied, shocked that a Ronin would know her name.

"Seems you have been keeping a close eye on the Kuchiki Clan, Miyoko Shina" Byakuya stepped out of the shadows behind the blond.

Shina glanced to the side so she had a good view of the Kuchiki Noble's profile. "Not in particular. But I must say," the edge of her mouth twitched up in a slight smile, "You have grown quite tall, Byakuya-sama."

**OOOOO**

"Well you hav'ta be strong ta get ol' Aizen-samy to ask me ta get involved?" The Espada Thai chortled raising an eyebrow in speculation at the leather-clad woman before him.

Mika stood across from him in mid-air with her hands on her hips, waiting expectantly.

"Um, what the heck's up with your accent?" she asked her expression arranged in a quizzical manner.

"Wha, you on abou'?"

"Are you okay?" Mika asked with real concern in her voice critically eyeing the espada from head to foot.

"Wha' ya on abou'?" The Espada with brown hair yelled, in the same speech impaired accent from before.

"Ya know you almost sound like a retarded version of Gin-chan. You sure someone hasn't hit you on the head lately?" she crossed her arms as if not concerned in the slightest that an enemy was facing her.

"I do not sound retarded!"

"Your right. You suddenly sound normal now."

"Wha- I mean... Uhm, I always sounds normal like dis ya kno'."

"Are you deliberately making that accent? Dude, the impaired impression is not du jour."

"Shut up! It works for that bastard!"

"Which bastard? Gin?"

"That creepy bastard gets all the perks alright! I have tried everything! I have dressed like him, walked like him, tried to take up the same hobbies as him! I even tried pulling my face into the same damn expression as him but all that happened was I kept walking into everything because I couldn't see a damn thing."

Mika cocked her head to the side. "You're weird."

Thai's expression changed suddenly. "I am not weird! I am Thai Helios, the First Espada! And I will be the man...uhm, I will be da one dat slaughterss yo'!"

"Huh?"

"I said I'll slaughter you!" Thai lunged forward sword drawn and slashing down towards Mika with effective precision.

Thai grinned with satisfaction as the swords sharp edge closed the distance towards the enemies head. In those few mili-seconds he noticed the small smile those blue-lipstick coloured lips were set in. At the last possible moment, the leather clad woman side stepped the attack with ease and grace. Thai was shocked as he pierced nothing but air. In order to rectify the opening he had just presented, he sonidoed several feet away.

Mika stood calmly watching him. She changed her pose, placing her hands on her hips and leaned ever so slightly forward. Thai flinched visibly, and regretted his weakness.

"Okay," she began with a warm smile, "Well I confess to being weird. I am Usagi Mika, and right now the only title I have to my name is my name. Now, shall we begin? I happen to know that there is some well brewed sake just waiting to be had down below, and I am looking oh so eager to being the one to consume it."

"Ha! Just my luck! I get an opponent with a bloody alcohol problem," Thai interjected, trying to reclaim some bravado.

"Boy, I have been drinking for a hundred and fifty years. That makes me a professional when it comes to alcohol. It is therefore my expert opinion that I have no problem."

"A hundred and fifty! Damn that's really old!"

At the end of that sentence the spirit energy around them fluctuated abruptly.

"Oi," Mika suddenly growled her eyes glaring at the espada with a deadly glint, "steady."

"Ooooh, you sensitive about your age then?" the espada grinned maliciously at finding his enemies weakness. But the grin flew off his face in an instant as he felt fear grip his heart when he made eye contact with the glowing blue orbs of the woman before him which had the distinct gleam of the intent to kill residing in each beam.

"You know, boy, its plain manners and logic, that one should never speak so carelessly of a woman's age." She took a single step forward and the spirit energy levels drastically increased. The intensity was very similar to the initial onslaught that had been felt before this woman and her group's arrival.

"Come on boy, you want to play serious? Now's the time. Or you'll die without a fight."

"Mitotic, split!" In an instant there were a hundred Thai's, all with identical brown hair, black eyes, standard white hamaka and a skull-like helmet on each head. This was him getting serious. He could produce an army that had soldiers who all thought alike and were all equally as strong and fast. And even if they were not enough against her, at least it would give him a chance to escape and regroup to think of a new battle strategy.

"Just so you are aware, I am the fastest Espada." Thai's voice rang in a chorus of his many duplicates.

Mika glanced around, taking in all the clones. Thai smiled thinking he had her spooked. Unfortunately her eyes zeroed in on the original Thai before her characteristic closed-lipped smile took over her face.

In an instant she disappeared. The only indication of her presence was given by the screams from his clones being killed. On initial contact, he thought he could see her attack only to be punched with such a force that his body burst into two separate halves as if being cleaved apart. Fortunately by the time a clone died it felt more like mercy. The spirit-energy surrounding her was enough to engulf and crush an individual painfully from all sides. Eventually, it was his original body left and he had no time to make an escape. Mika came to a stop in front of him.

"A hundred and fifty is still very young." In the next mili-second, he too was split into two halves before he evaporated into the air.

**NNNNN**

Not too far off Aizen witnessed the expert killing of his first Espada. He should have expected this. No matter how many years it had been since Usagi Mika had had a serious fight, her abilities would never dull enough to be compared to regular shinigami or arrancar. Her abilities had always seemed to come naturally to her. It was why she irritated him so much.

"Sam," he called quietly trying to fake calm. The only individual who could tell he wasn't was Gin, who was smiling slightly more than he usually did, although only those who knew him well would be able to tell. Considering that was only three people, and they weren't currently present he was safe to linger in his secret delight.

Mika who was a few yards away from where the three ex-shinigami captains stood turned to the whispered call as if she had heard it. She saw another Espada appear at Aizen's side. This one had an abnormally elongated, bald head.

Aizen made not a sound, but the Espada seemed to hear his unspoken request as he nodded and proceeded to step towards Mika.

Mika analysed her new opponent. Long head... A braniac? Na. Maybe he hatches things out his scalp, it does look alot like an egg. More realistically he's probably telepathic. That would work for me. No one could last being in my dirty mind for more than a minute.

Mika's thoughts trailed off as she noticed the colour red near Yamamoto.

Oh good. I won't need to expend any energy on this one at all.

"Yama-chan, I'm glad you look well," from an area of cloud that had glowed red briefly, the elegant figure of Kameko Kala appeared.

She gracefully walked over to the Captain-commander. Kiyone and Sentarō stumbled behind her fighting to take the lead. They were so enthralled with their mini-battle that they didn't even pay attention to the high profile individuals around them. The instant Aizen saw Kala he visibly took a step backwards. In reaction to this, the Espada, Sam, and another espada with green hair appeared, crouched and defensive, in front of Lord Aizen. Gin and Tosen also reacted. Tosen drew his sword and the big grin on Gin's face disappeared.

"Aizen!" Sentarō exclaimed finally noticing the threat, and he and his fellow third seat drew their swords behind Yamamoto and Kala.

"Aizen-sama, who is she?" Gin asked regaining a small smile on his face, attempting to acquire the original care-free atmosphere.

"Kameko Kala," the red-head replied with a warm, almost welcoming smile. "You must be Ichimaru Gin. Shina-chan and Mika-chan have told me much about you." She then glanced at the blind-man with the drawn sword. "Then you must be, Tosen Kaname. Yes I recall you were mentioned as well."

But the motherly looking smile disappeared when her eyes finally settled on Aizen who was framed behind two Espada.

"And Souske-chan. No greeting? Mind you, if I had done the things that you have, I would also be feeling ashamed."

Aizen didn't reply to her. His only response was to bite out two names. "Sam! Thorne!"

The two Espada sonidoed towards Kala and Yamamoto.

But before they could get there two different coloured lightening bolts struck each other.

The grey and green bolts clashed to form a bright white mass.

"Bloody hell!" Came a cry from the mass. The light faded to reveal figures. The first noticeable figure was the one to have spoken.

"Yokio you swine! Watch where the fuck you're going!" An old man stood up trying to click his spine back into place.

"Oyaji①! That was not my fault!" Another figure stood up. This one was tall, big and bulky.

"Have you been drinking again?"

"And what exactly is that supposed to fuckin' mean?"

"Hello, Raidon-chan, Taro-chan."

"Oh." Ringo Raidon and Yokio Taro turned to stare at Kala.

"Kala-sama!" Taro immediately responded with hearts in his eyes.

Mika also joined the group in one flash-step.

"Yosh! Raidon-senpai have you brought the sake?"

"Of course! My stuff is only the best!" Raidon stopped cussing in front of Kala it seemed.

"Mika-sama!" Taro squealed with glee. He paid no attention to the red and black-haired children behind him. "I'm so happy to see you after all this time," he swooped in with a pucker on his lips as he took her hand and proceeded to give it a kiss. Unfortunately Mika's attention was still on Raidon. Or rather, what was hanging from him.

She moved forward, making Taro kiss his own empty hand, as the object he was aiming for was no longer in his grip. Mika leaned down and in one swipe had three teenagers by the scruff of their shirts. "Some interesting baggage you have here senpai."

Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro had been clinging for dear life to Raidon's ankles. Finding themselves being lifted up they looked up in time to see the hand that had lifted them up, let go. They screamed and scrunched their eyes up in protest against their coming death... only to find they were stationary and had hit some sort of physical barrier. Tatsuki glanced down to see that she was still in the air only she wasn't falling. Mizuiro had also noticed. He had also developed a keen sense of spirit-energy. At the moment some form of it was keeping them from falling and it was radiating from...

Keigo clung to a set of leather clad legs. He didn't want to die by falling through thin air! If it wasn't for these floating legs... Floating legs? He looked at the legs then his eyes travelled up the legs to find the body it was attached to. And boy was it a sexy body! His eyes travelled to the head. A pretty woman with black and blue streaked hair and stunning blue eyes looked down at him with a bemused expression.

"Can I help you boy?" She asked.

"Oh sweet heaven!" Keigo positioned himself to spring into the cleavage of the woman only to be thrust headfirst into the invisible barrier he was kneeling on.

"Do you know where Inoue Orihime is?" Tatsuki asked. Her long held patience was at breaking point. Her eyes were fixed on the Harley looking woman with her hand still planting Keigo against the spirit barrier.

"Who?"

Before Tatsuki's heart could fully plummet into her stomach with disappointment, someone else spoke.

"Mika," Yamamoto spoke up. "The young girl who she is referring to is currently helping the injured in the fourth squad barracks. Escort these children there." Then something else caught the Captain Commanders eye. "And while your on your way, would you give Kurosaki Ichigo and Shihoin Yoruichi some help."

"Unfortunately, Mika-dono will not be able to do such a thing," Aizen interjected.

"Says who you little shit!" barked Raidon. "And what's the bloody deal with that snot haired Espada?" He glanced at the green haired espada with disgust. The green haired Espada took offence to the comment and drew his zanpakuto.

"Kiyone, Sentarō. You should help Mika-chan with these children and head towards the barracks too," Kameko Kala instructed.

"H-hai," the two replied in shaky unison before rushing to Mika's side to retrieve a teenager each.

"A-Ano...," a young black haired girl with pigtails piped up uncertainly.

"Oh, right! You guys go too," Taro instructed off-handedly.

"Okay lets head out. I have a reunion I have been nearly a hundred years late for," Mika said grabbing Tatsuki and throwing her upon her back in a similar way she had done to Ise Nanao.

"Not so fast lady!" the green haired espada, Thorne, appeared next to Mika in a flash, zanpakuto drawn and ready. The next second he was down on his knees. With lightening quick reflexes Mika had sent an elbow flying at his face and met with a confirming crunch.

"Listen punk! Don't you DARE call me a lady! I have spent a considerable portion of my life building up a disgraceful and promiscuous image for a reason! Don't put my life's work to shame!" The black and blue haired woman vented at the crumpled arrancar. Called 'old' and a 'lady' in one day. I must be losing my touch.

Tatsuki was looking at the woman with awe. Such wonderful reflexes!

"'Shame' is quite an appropriate description," Gin commented with a big grin on his face.

"Oh, Gin-chan. You've become quite a specialist in that area too, of late. Following old nerd face means you must have been rather desperate for some excitement after Shina-chan left."

Kiyone and Sentaro watched in amazement as the creepy former third squad captain's custom grin slipped off his face and he bowed his head like a small child who was accepting a scolding from an adult.

"You know," piped up Raidon as he attempted to stroke his grizzly beard, "I don't really like this punk either. He looks like a hoodlum." His menacing eyes gazed at the green hair of the espada who had attempted to take on Mika with revolt.

"Do you mean he reminds you of yourself when you were young, oyaji?" Yokio added with a sly smile.

"Shut up, Taro! Just for that you can stay here and help. You haven't taken out any garbage yet! As usual those muscles of yours are just for show!"

"Well then, if you two will be dealing with him, then I will keep this gentleman company," Kala said making eye contact with the big-headed espada. She smiled as if in polite anticipation, like they were new friends about to share a cup of tea.

"Then you can deal with your children, Yama-chan," Kala added glancing at the three shinigami.

"I will give them a swift beating for there devilish behaviour." The captain-commander's eyes became visible as he viewed his ex-captains.

"Mika, hurry along," he gave his final order before proceeding forward.

"Oh-ki-dow-kie!" In a single flash-step Mika and her party of youngsters left the battlefield/sky.

The second Yamamoto stepped forward, Sam, the big-headed espada was before him with his sword raised. But he found he couldn't move his poised arm. He saw a flash of red. Kameko Kala had silently and with no effort, appeared at his side and now restrained his arm with one hand. In a second, he was sent flying through the air.

Meanwhile Raidon and Yokio stood at either side of Thorne.

"So what do you want to do with him?" Yokio asked the old grump next to him.

"Fuckin' kill him! What the bloody else do you want to do with him? Keep him as a bloody pet!"

"Well we could use him for information!"

"And what would a techno-junky bloody well know about gathering information! Who is the bloody Information and data collector of our group? Huh! Who the fuck is it?"

"You...," Yokio sighed as if this conversation had been had before.

"That's bloody correct! And I, the expert, say we don't bloody need him. We have bloody well Aizen for crying out loud!"

"You du tal' too mush," the Espada before them spoke, his words filtered through blood and an irrecoverable broken nose. He then took up a crouching attack position and shouted, "Spike, Spear!"

**IIIII**

"Ah!" Ichigo cried out in pain. He and Yoruichi had found out the hard way that the Espada they were currently fighting had a second release ability. If they tried to cut his arms that had sprouted from their bodies, they felt the pain of the injury as if it were their own limb being cut or hit.

"Haha!" You two are pathetic!" The espada cackled joyously watching them flinch in agony. "Now shall we make it fun and show you my next party trick?"

"Did you say party?" an unfamiliar voice said. "I love parties!"

The three rivals looked to the source of the voice and were shocked to find more than just one person had joined their battle.

"Mika-san?" Ichigo asked in shock taking in Usagi Mika's appearance first being as she was the one who had spoken.

But Ichigo didn't get a chance to stare for long as he got pushed out of Yoruichi's line of sight. "Mika-sama!" Yoruichi squealed with stars in her suddenly glossy eyes.

"Yoruichi-chan!" Mika smiled warmly at the former Corps commander.

"Yoruichi-san you know Mika-san?" Ichigo asked straightening up, confused. It was then that he noticed the leather clad woman was not alone.

"Tatsuki?" Ichigo started gaping all over again when he realised that a very familiar black-haired girl was slung over Mika's shoulder.

"Ichigo?" Tatsuki's face appeared under Mika's arm.

Ichigo then noticed two very out of breath third seats of the Thirteenth Squad. Each of them were carrying familiar individuals as well. "Keigo! Mizuiro! What the..."

"Hi Ichigo!" Mizuiro waved with his usual small smile on his face.

"Ichigo!" Keigo yelled with tears running down his cheeks. "Thank God we found you! We're safe!"

"So I take it you three were successful," Yoruichi said pulling herself together momentarily.

"Yoruichi-sama we found Ringo-jii but where is Orihime?" Tatsuki asked desperately.

"What's going on Yoruichi-san?" Ichigo asked completely bewildered.

"Your friends found out about what you, Chad and Ishida were up to when you entered the gate to go to Huco Munde. Ever since they have been training their powers to come and help you."

"Powers?"

"Hey! Who's that guy?" Jinta suddenly asked, appearing from behind Mika's back. He was pointing at the espada who seemed to be positioning his zanpakuto to strike the group.

Everyone turned just in time to see his zanpakuto swing down in attack. They didn't even have time to flinch. But the attack never reached them. A blue shock wave of spirit energy flashed past, through the group nullifying the attack. The group looked shocked, as did the Espada. Well all except Mika and Yoruichi.

Mika smiled at the young faces surrounding her. "Well the lot of you seem to have some catching up to do. Why don't you go on ahead and I'll meet you down there."

"But Mika-san..." Ichigo didn't finish his his protest. He had just realised that the extra arms he had sprouted had vanished.

"Come on Ichigo." He looked up to find the group ready to leave with Tatsuki now on Yoruichi's back, the purple-haired woman's eyes telling him that was an order, not a suggestion.

Since he wasn't the strongest at recognising spirit-energy, he finally sensed the immense amount flowing and surrounding Mika. He finally put together that the shock wave had come from her. Then she was also likely the reason he and Yoruichi no longer had limbs that weren't their own. But he still was against leaving this woman, who he had grown up knowing his whole life, behind to fight alone.

She had been crazy Aunt Mika, who preferred to be called just Mika because she thought being called 'Aunt' had made her sound too old. She was worse than his father when it came to asking about his love life, but usually gave good advice when she was being serious. He had no clue why she was here or how she had so much spirit energy. But seeing how this day was turning out, he supposed he shouldn't be all that surprised.

She seemed to be powerful enough, and he knew she wasn't stupid.

"Tell Miya to keep her shield up, Ichigo." She gave a lazy yet confident smile and he smiled back. He took off with the rest of the group having faith that she would be fine.

**NNNNN**

Miya glanced up as a mass of figures approached the barracks. Everyone tensed.

"Don't worry! They're on our side!" she reassured everyone in a raised voice. She could recognise Ichigo's spirit-energy signature anywhere, and from any distance, as long as it was on the same dimensional-plane.

The door behind her opened and Miyoko Shina stepped outside to see what had started a chorus of nervous whispers from the group that remained outside the hospital.

"Hmm, it's just Yoruichi-san and Ichigo-kun," Shina noted first with her keen eyesight. Obviously the glasses had just been for show. After confirming no threat she headed back indoors to the many critical patients. The group landed and were met by warm welcomes.

The three new arrivals shuffled around nervously, surrounded by so many unknown shinigami.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Ichigo!"

An anxious looking Orihime, and a relieved Rukia, rushed over to the orange-haired boy.

"Rukia! Orihime!" he looked kind of relieved to see them himself. But then he frowned. "Rukia what is this?" Ichigo said knocking on what looked like Kukaku's famous cannonball which surrounded the petite black-haired girl.

"Oh," Rukia blushed a little but tried to hide it. "It's a spirit-shield to protect those of us who were injured in Huco Munde from hollowfying. Urahara created it."

"Your hollowfying!" Ichigo barked out, terrified at the prospect. Rukia was a little taken aback by his emotional response.

"Ano, Miyoko-sama says it's most likely not needed," Orihime said quickly giving a reassuring smile. "She says there are no signs of hollowfication so she will most likely remove them soon."

"In fact, that would be right now." Miyoko had reappeared. After nearly being run over within the hospital area by Mayuri and Nemu in the damn sphere's, she was quite eager to get rid of the impractical things. Especially since it appeared that those within them were healthy enough to be moving around and getting in her damn way!

"If you are going to remove Rukia's shield, you will seek my permission to do so first."

A sinister looking Kuchiki Byakuya approached giving Miyoko-sama a death stare of note.

"Are you questioning my expertise, Byakuya-sama? You are not a professional medic, therefore the only permission needed would be from Unohana-senpai. She has already agreed to removing the shields."

The small group looked shocked at Miyoko's blatant questioning of the Kuchiki nobles demands.

"I do not question your expertise, I only ask that you first remove my shield to ensure there is no risk." Byakuya's glare intensified, although he's tone had become more polite. Miyoko just stared back at the nobleman, deciding on a response.

"Very well." And with that, quicker that in the blink of an eye, Miyoko Shina's fist made contact with the shield, shattering it, her fist stopping just short of making impact with Byakuya's face. Although the sixth squad's captain did tense slightly his expression remained the same and his body stayed rooted to the spot he stood upon.

Miyoko then extended her index figure and placed it on the sixth captain's forehead. She then closed her eyes in apparent concentration. A soft yellow glow covered Byakuya from head to foot. The short time which this occurred the Captain kept still and waited. "Well it would appear you are not hollowfying Byakuya-sama. Also your tendons, which suspiciously show signs of self-injury, are fully healed. If you wish you can have those bandages taken off. Now, may I proceed to do my job?" With a slight frown which had appeared after Miyoko had retracted her finger from his skin, he merely closed his eyes in a sign of resignation and nodded in consent.

The golden haired beauty, eyed his reaction before continuing. Instead of ploughing her fist into Rukia's Shield however, Miyoko gently laid a finger upon the surface of spirit energy. Cracks in the shield emanated from where the finger made contact. It shattered for a brief moment before the shards disappeared as if they were glass regressing back to their original form of sand granules, which then merged with the air surrounding them.

With that done, Miyoko left them to go look for the rest of the individual's with shields.

Seemingly irked by the whole encounter, Byakuya left without another word, still frowning.

"Orihime?"

Inoue's heart nearly stopped. That voice...

She turned towards it in shock. "Tatsuki?" And there stood her best friend. Amongst two other familiar faces.

Shock was soon replaced with joy. "Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime threw herself into her friend's arms with happy tears streaming down her cheeks.

Tatsuki was so relieved to have finally found her best friend. She squeezed her arms around the finally corporeal form of the busty girl, giving as emotional a hug as she was receiving.

At that moment the de-shielded forms of Chad and Ishida joined them.

"Keigo? Miziuro? What are you doing here?" Ishida asked stunned.

Seeing an opportunity for bravado, Keigo, naturally, took it. "We came to save you."

Their small group and a few surrounding shinigami stared at him like he had lost his mind. Which was obviously such a Keigo thing to do. "We couldn't let you lot have all the fun now could we," Miziuro answered filling the awkward response. He gave them his characteristic small smile.

"Rukia! Your a shinigami too?" Kiego pointed in shock at the black-haired girl next to Ichigo. He then caught sight of Captain Hitsugaya, Renji, Ikaku and Yumachika.

"Is everyone a shinigami!" he screeched pulling at his hair trying to come to grips with the whole situation. "Miziuro!" He grabbed his friend by the shirt, shaking him. "Your not a shinigami too are you?" Just then a fist met his the top of his head.

"Oi! Keigo! What did we say about freaking out in the middle of a situation?"

"S-s-sorrrry, Yourichi-sahma," gurgled Keigo, flat faced on the floor.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon came rushing over to the purple-haired goddess of flash.

"Are you alright Yoruichi-sama?" Yoruichi just smiled and ruffled her short protégé's hair.

At that moment another person landed outside the Fourth Barracks.

"Mika-sama!" Yoruichi was the first to keenly notice the newest addition. Forgetting all others present she rushed over eagerly to the outrageous looking woman. Yoruichi fawned over her like she was an idol or even a god. Mika took it in her stride and gave the purple haired woman a hug with a motherly smile. Soifon glared at this unknown woman at having distracted Yoruichi from giving her attention.

"Oi, Mika-san how did it go?" Ichigo asked.

"Well," the woman began, walking towards them, "he's dead. And staying that way." She popped her lower back as she came to a stop before them.

"Oh, you must be Rukia!" Mika exclaimed with a big grin when her eyes landed on the girl standing near Ichigo.

Rukia looked at the taller woman in shock. "You know my name too?"

"Uhm," Mika looked flushed suddenly, like she had been caught doing something she shouldn't.

"Oh yeah. Ichigo talks in his sleep," she explained before quickly leaving the group.

The group looked at Ichigo pointedly. "What! I do not!" he protested at the accusation.

Just inside the Fourth Squad Barracks...

"Shunsui."

"Hai?"

"Do you think she'll come?"

Kyōraku Shunsui looked at his best friend Ukitake Jūshirō, who lay resting on the floor of the hospital near one of the doorway's, so he could view the action that was occurring outside. He had was on the mend but due to his bad health the healing of his wound was taken slightly longer than usual.

It was also probably due to this that his spirit energy had been focused more on regenerating rather than recognising where the huge amounts of spirit energy were coming from. That and the strange shield the short blond girl that had arrived at the same time as the Ronin had manifested after the espada had attempted to a direct attack on the barracks. It appeared stronger than any shield or barrier they had managed to cast around the safe haven, and it was blocking a great deal of the suffocating spirit energy that was being cast off by those fighting outside of it.

That, Shunsui reasoned, was most likely why the white haired man couldn't sense it. 'She' had been been the first to arrive. Her presence was definite and noticeable even after all these years.

He hid a smile under his hat and replied, "This whole situation, it's real trouble. I'm sure she won't be able to resist." He looked over as Jūshirō and saw his friend with the first real smile on his face in months. He gave his own in return. But their pleasant moment was soon disturbed.

An area that had been engulfed by dust clouds that shined odd colours now and then like an odd lightening cloud which thundered with load bangs and shouts finally came to a rest. It had been where that terrifying woman had kicked down the espada who had attacked the barracks.

In an instant the woman appeared again near the rubble that had once been the wall of the Fouth's barracks. The day was coming to an end she appeared like an apparition from the dusk air that had begun to mist. Her wild hair and bright red eyes brought fear to the surrounding individuals. All except one.

"Oh Mine, your back," Shina said. She had come to look at Ukitake's injury. Shunsui was then very distracted by the gorgeous woman before him instead of the one that appeared to be more of a threat.

"Would you go find Mika-san before she lays her hands on some sake and become too intoxicated to help heal the wounded?"

Mine did not reply verbally. Instead she turned and proceeded to make her way to the other side of the barracks.

"Did you say Mika?" Ukitake asked eyeing the beauty that had begun to heal him with the same intensity as his friend, but for an utterly different reason.

"Mmm, unfortunately with Raidon-senpai not down here its hard to pin-point her location."

"Raidon? Is that her husband?" Ukitake asked trying to feign no real interest in the question but failing utterly. Shunsui too appeared to be interested in the answer to that question.

"Oh please!" Shina smiled as if the question amused her. "Ukitake-senpai, you've known her longer that I have. Marriage is too serious a commitment. The only thing she has ever been serious about for the past hundred years is sake and making my life a complete and utter hell."

"Sounds like she hasn't changed much," Shunsui grinned.

"Yes well, the only comfort I hold is in her consistency," Shina commented with distaste apparent in her voice.

At that moment Mine came back carrying a bottle of sake. She walked over to Shina and gave her the bottle before, silently, walking away again.

"Well at least I now have bate," Shina sighed. "Maybe I can go recruit some more help now that most of the fights are ending. I should also go check that Ryuken is healing the patients and not planning their deaths. I'll send someone to continue the treatment Ukitake-taicho. For now your body needs to rest. Its still suffering from shock." Ukitake thanked Shina for her help before she left with the bottle of sake. Shunsui eyed her form till she was completely lost from view inside the hospital.

When Shina was safely in the hospital a figure dropped down from the roof.

"Oi, Jūshirō. Why are you lying on the floor?"

The two senior men of the Gotei turned towards the all too familiar voice.

There stood Usagi Mika. All perfectly fit limbs and body with her short hair and shocking blue eyes. All familiar features that hadn't changed a day since last they had seen her. Although the blue streaks and leather outfit were new.

"Mika-san!" Ukitake gave a warm great smile in welcome.

"Mika-chan!" Shunsui threw himself at Mika and gave her a huge vice-like hug.

"'ello, Shun-san," Mika wheezed from the pressure of the hug, and patted the pink kimono-clad back of her old friend.

After a moment longer Mika croaked, "Shun-san. Can't breathe."

"Oh! Right." The bear hug was released but large smiles were still worn. The pair then went over and sat next to their friend who lay on the floor.

"Now then. How'd you get yourself injured?"

"He was being heroic again. Protected all of us from the espada." Shunsui boasted on his friend's behalf.

"Tha-that's not true. I wasn't useful at all," Ukitake blushed.

"Well now let's have a look see, shall we." Mika opened Ukitake's robes and then removed the bandaged covering. Ukitake blushed at the exposure and the warm and tender hands on his bare skin.

"Oh, still shy are we," Mika teased noticing his bright pink cheeks.

"N-no!"

Mika placed a hand over the wound and soon a blue glow appeared surrounding her hand and the injury. Instead of the healing reitsu remaining on the outside, the wound appeared to suck it in. Mika lifted her hand and the two shinigami captain's gaped as the wound knit itself effectively together, leaving the thinnest of scars behind. Ukitake also noticed that he also no longer felt so lethargic.

"Mika-chan you're as impressive as ever!" Shunsui exclaimed.

"Actually Shina-chan developed it," Mika beamed like a mother boasted about her intelligent offspring.

"Oh, but she didn't heal Ukitake just now?" Shunsui pointed out.

Mika then gave a small knowing smile. "Nope. That's 'cuz she sensed me."

Ukitake looked confused. "Sensed you?"

"Of course," Mika replied exasperated by the confusion her old friends were obviously displaying. "I was the one who taught her about that ya know. If she wasn't able too I'd be concerned."

"But not even we could sense you, and she walked off trying to find you?"

"That was just a show. She knew I wouldn't come down if I knew I had to work. Plus she's decent enough to politely let us have our reunion undisturbed."

"She seems to have really grown to respect you," Ukitake smiled at the obviously strong bond.

"Ah," Mika looked slightly ashamed, "I wouldn't go that far."

"Why not?"

"Ah, you'll probably find out later. But," Mika carried on with a smile on her face now, and reached inside her leather jacket. "Since your all healed up now, let celebrate a little shall we?" She pulled out three bottles of sake with a grin.

"How'd you get these?" Ukitake asked in amused surprise as he took a bottle offered to him.

"Ah, Jūshirō. You always ask questions. You got to learn to go with it," Mika replied with a sly grin and handed another bottle to Shunsui who took the white porcelain like a starving man obtaining bread.

"Well then, here's to us being together again," Shunsui said holding his bottle out.

"To old memories," Ukitake added extending his own to meet Shunsui's while he eyed Mika next to him.

"To new one's," Mika added hers to the toast.

"The terrible threesome..."

"...is together again!"

"KANPAI!"

**RRRRR**

"Well that was a bloody waste of time!"

The group of shinigami not yet distracted by new arrivals watched as Ringo and Taro arrived in the compound of the barracks.

"I agree," Taro said adding his two cents worth.

"What you bloody on about? You did jack-shit!"

"Well the other times that I have tried to help you out I always get yelled at. Plus your eye sights so crap, instead of aiming at the enemy you hit me!"

Ringo turned on Taro and grabbing the tall man's collar, dragged his head down to they were eye to eye.

"My eye-sight," he growled in a deep gravely and deadly voice, "Is perfectly fine!"

Feeling he had got his point across, he let go of Taro who stumbled forward slightly from fear freezing him in his current position.

Stomping off the old grouch mumbled, "Fucking tosser!"

"Ringo-jii-san, Taro-senpai? How much longer is Kala-baa-san going to be?"

Taro's eyes locked on Miya and then... "Miya-chwan!" The great lug of a man threw his large muscular arms around the petite girl who still was creating a barrier around the hospital.

Miya yelped and tried her best to fend off the crushing strength that had ensnared her.

Ringo also moved forward and ruffled the blond's hair causing strands to fall out of her two buns. The grumpy old guy actually smiled at the girl. It was a scary difference.

"Well Kala-senpai has already killed the espada she was facing. Turns out telepathy isn't so grand if your memories keep disappearing. But right now her and Yamamoto-san are facing the three deserters." Ringo informed her while her face started turning blue from the killer hug she was still receiving.

"Y-you mean, Kala-baa-san is facing off with Aizen, Gin and that other guy?"

"Aizen's still here!" The three new arrivals of Soul society froze and looked over to the source of the voice.

Ichigo had just come around the corner looking for Miya and had eaves dropped on the conversation. Three grew tense at the sight of him and for good reason. Ichigo stood rooted to the spot yet even the untrained eye could tell he was as taught as a steel cord by his rigid stance. His eyes stared at nothing and his jaw was set.

"Ichigo! No...," Miya yelled but never got to finish her anxious warning.

Within mili-seconds Ichigo had flash-stepped away.

"Is he?" Taro asked.

"Yup," Miya and Ringo replied.

**OOOOO**

"I suppose you think you have defeated me?" Aizen smirked at the two senior shinigami before him.

"No. We realised already that you had ulterior motives. Unfortunately you do have us stumped on what those are," Kala-sama commented frowning slightly at the brown haired traitor.

Aizen smirked at that. Although part of his plan had been foiled it wasn't all in vain.

"Yes well although you cut my expedition time to Soul Society short, it seems to have been enough."

"Enough for what?" An angry and forceful voice appeared behind Gin.

Aizen turned his head ever so slightly so he caught sight of an orange flash although he didn't really need it. The large amount of telling spirit pressure from behind was enough of a give away.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. What do I owe the pleasure?"

At those non-challent words Ichigo tightened the grip on his sword in anger.

"Now Ichigo-kun. Don't do anything you will regret," Kala warned slightly uneasy at the manic look in the boy's eyes.

At that moment Miya, Ringo and Taro appeared just behind the Substitute Shinigami.

"It's a pity Kurosaki Ichigo. I had such high hopes for you. After all I let you live this long for my convenience. But you just haven't met the requirement." Aizen continued to talk, turning his body slightly to the side so he could talk directly to Ichigo while not leaving his back exposed to the red head and old man. He ignored the new arrivals.

"What?" Ichigo bit out.

"Don't you think it strange Kurosaki? How coincidentally Kuchiki Rukia was placed in charge of your home town. A shinigami who given her past would no doubt be drawn to someone of your spirit pressure and uncanny resemblance to her late superior?"

"What are you saying?" Ichigo said, now confused yet still irritated and ready to strike.

"Ichigo he's just trying to rile you up and confuse you," Miya warned but stayed where she was never taking her eyes off Aizen, her expression that of disgust.

"I'm saying that I am your creator! I have manipulated your final master piece. And now, you will help me," Aizen smirked. In an instant Ichigo attacked out of rage.

This man... This bastard! He didn't know what he was talking about! Ichigo had become stronger to help his friends and protect what was precious to him! It wasn't because some power hungry asshole wanted him to be that way, it made no sense.

None of his comrades present were able to stop him as he lunged forward and slashed Zangetsu at Aizen's chest, putting as much spirit energy into it as possible.

Kala noticed with an uneasy feeling that Tosen and Gin made no attempt at protecting their Maste,r or even defending him, which after the past hour seemed wholly strange behaviour.

"Ichigo, stop!"

Ichigo got one good slash in before Kala was holding him around the shoulders several feet away from his target.

He was about to protest when they were all covered by a blast of dark blue light. Once its intensity eased up a bit everyone was able to see the cause.

There on Aizen's chest, where the gash Ichigo had just created, was a blue crystal ball the size of a large marble. It was actually imbedded inside the skin of the chest, right in the middle of Aizen's pectorals.

The Hougyoku!

When the light faded to show only lines of blue bleeding out from the sphere in vertical in horizontal lines, making a cross on Aizen's chest, the Evil Master Mind smiled with a gleam of triumph in his eyes.

"It's finally complete!" Aizen drew a hand to the hougyoku with a look of utter glee on his face.

"Wh-what just happened?" Ichigo stuttered in shock.

The man that had glowed blue a second ago turned a lazy yet satisfied stare to the orange haired boy. "It's like I said Kurosaki Ichigo, I created you to help me."

Gin and Tosen now flash stepped to Aizen's side.

"I ensured that you would be powerful enough to help me with the final step. It's true I was not expecting the intervention of the Ronin. However, it is always crucial to have a plan for when things go amiss. I would have preferred the King of Soul Society to open his doors to me himself, but since that will evidently not be happening, I at least have created a Key."

At this point the air around Aizen and his three cohorts became slightly disturbed.

"Since creating another Key of the King is impossible, I had to figure out a way to open the Royal Realm another way. One method is to bring about armageddon forcing the King himself to join our world to set balance again. The other is to have a Key. As you know the Hougyoku is specifically created to handle hollowfication. As such it was the perfect device for the latter plan. In this sense I was able to create something that far exceeds the Kings Key..."

At that moment a Hollow Gate opened revealing darkness beyond.

"I created with your help Kurosaki, a key that can open all things. The Skeleton Key."

And with that the three traitors escaped leaving those behind shocked, confused and overwhelmed.

**NNNNN**

**Omake: Christmas Ronin Style**

_When Ichigo and Miya were children..._

"Now then don't they look cute?" Isshin exclaimed with pride and teary eyes.

A four year old Ichigo and Miya stood dressed as groom and bride respectively. Neither looked impressed.

Shina, Mine and Kala looked quizzically at the children.

"Isshin, I think your taking your fantasies out on the children again," Shina commented with a frown.

Kala leaned back into her wing backed chair and picked up her glass of red wine. "Isshin-chan, you may want to get the children out of those outfits before Masaki sees them. I have a feeling she won't be too impressed with the idea."

"What are you trying to imply Kala-senpai? My Ichigo is a great choice for Miya-chan."

"I'm not questioning that. I'm just saying that Masaki prefers the freedom of choice when it comes to marriage and matters of the heart."

"People can't be expected to make important decisions like who they will marry by themselves! It's too much pressure! Just now they land up marrying an idiot!"

"I agree," Shina added from where she was adding the final touches to the christmas tree assisted by Mine who was able to reach the top branches.

"After all that's how Masaki ended up marrying you."

The children watched as Kurosaki Isshin went and sulked in a corner. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Miya sang as she ran for the door, Ichigo trying to get there before her and failing.

At the door was none other than Santa and his elf and reindeer. Or rather Ringo dressed in a Santa suit with Mika dressed in candy-stripped stockings and green dress and Taro wearing horns and a red nose that lit up.

"Ho ho ho. Merry freakin' Christmas!"

And so the day progressed with opening of presents, eating a large meal and enjoying the snow outside. It ended with watching the christmas lights on the tree before finally putting the children to bed who had fallen asleep next to each other on the couch.

Left alone in the lounge the adults celebrated Christmas too, although not with as much joy.

"So this is Christmas, and what have you done?

Another year over, a new one just begun.

And so this is Christmas, I hope you have fun.

The near and the dear ones, the old and the young." Mika sung with a bottle of sake in her hand, yet a serious expression was on her face.

"A Merry Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year.

Let's hope it's a good one, without any tears." Kala, Masaki and Mine sung. Kala remained in her arm chair with a fresh glass of wine while Masaki sat with Isshin on the couch cuddled up close to her husband. Mine sat on the floor starring up at the tree.

"So this is Christmas," Shina began to sing. She too had a bottle of sake in her hand and a pink flush on her cheeks, tears rimming her eyes. She also now wore Ringo's Santa hat. "For weak and for strong."

As she sung the others continued to sing in the background and Ringo, Taro and Isshin's voices joined the women. "War is over, if you want it."

"For weak and for strong, the rich and the poor ones. The world is so wrong."

"War is over. Now."

"And so Happy Christmas."

"War is over, if you want it."

"For black and for white, for yellow and red ones.

Let's just stop the fight."

"War is over. Now."

"A Merry Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year.

Let's hope it's a good one, without any tears." The women sang.

"So this is Christmas," Mine began to sing with an angelic sounding voice, never breaking her eyes from the Christmas tree.

"War is over."

"And what have you done?"

"If you want it."

"Another year over."

"War is over."

"A new one just begun."

"Now."

"And so happy Christmas."

"War is over."

"We hope you have fun."

"If you want it."

"The near and the dear ones."

"War is over."

"The old and the young."

"Now."

"A Merry Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year.

Let's hope it's a good one, without any tears."

"War is over, if you want it.

War is over. Now." Everyone sang together.

_Sorry it isn't exactly a funny omake but I love the song and it goes with the theme for this time of year. The scene above plays a big part as an introduction for things to come. The 'war' they sing about will come up soon enough._

_

* * *

_

_① Oyaji means old man in Japanese._

The song, "So this is Christmas," is by John Lennon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach, not me.**

**Fanfic Fact: There are illustrations for this chapter.**

**Theme Song: Player- Origa**

**Chapter 9: Bloody Beauties **

**Omake: Reminiscence of the Drunk**

For the second time in three days, the Gotei Captain's meeting area was full, and this time with more people than usual. The Vizard and Urahara had just arrived back in Soul Society to find the pristine city scarred with the after effects of war.

"The time has come. We must unite against a common enemy. Times are difficult and our last resort has been presented to us. The only way we can now defeat Aizen and prevent him from succeeding in his plans is for the Gotei to join forces with The Ronin. But before this alliance goes any further, we must ask, what are your motives for aiding us in this war?" Captain Yamamoto stood in his customary position at the head of the rows of captains. Only there was some noticeable changes to the set-up of the usual ranks. Previously the ranks of still existing captains had been injured. This was no longer the case. With the extra help of Miyoko Shina and Doctor Ishida, the captains had received as much priority treatment as possible and now all of the remaining ten stood tall with no bandages or spheres.

Also the Vizard who had recently refilled the ranks were present. As well as Urahara, Tessai and Yoruichi. And of course, recently added was the presence of the King's ex-guard members.

"We assure you that the only involvement we will have shall be preparing your shinigami for battle, helping you gain access to the King's realm and protecting you from anything above the fifth spirit level. Our only motive: to kill the boredom, as it were." Another change was that the Ronin, Kameko Kala was sitting comfortably in the Captain Commanders seat that traditionally stood behind him during meetings. Furthermore Yamamoto stood beside the chair respectfully. She seemed to be the representative of the Ronin. This seemed necessary as the others did not seem to be taking much interest in the meeting.

Mika was standing between Soifon and Unohana filing her nails, and if anyone looked close enough they would notice the small earplug-type headphones that were playing hip-hop music into her eardrums, effectively drowning out anything the commander said.

Then there was Shina who was standing next to Captain Unohana. This meant she was standing directly opposite Captain Kuchiki. The two had begun a silent, yet apparently decided, death stare competition in which both parties were determined not to blink before the other.

Taro was standing in the middle of Captain Kyoraku and Captain Hitsugaya. He had managed to sneak in some dumbbells for what seemed like a displayed attempt to impress the women in the meeting. He had begun to pump iron, flexing his large well defined biceps. Shunsui was too busy shifting his calm gaze from his one best friend to the other in an attempt at reading their body language to really mind the testosterone performance. Unfortunately for Hitsugaya, he was at the right height to have his view of the Captain Commander filled with nothing but round, bulging muscle. And the poor young Captain had no luck.

On his other side was the muscle machine's grumpy comrade. Raidon had sneaked in some of his famous sake and was drinking at his leisure. Until he noticed Mayuri staring at him sideways. "What you fucking looking at, ya creepy ass clown?" Mayuri's lip curled in rage peeling off his freakishly white teeth.

"And before ya think of replying you half-assed loon. You might like to be informed that I just finished this bottle and would love to give it a new life's purpose by shoving it up your demented backside." At which point Mayuri's mouth just flapped in half formed but rethought come-backs with no sound being emitted from his white lips.

Despite all this the other half of the room stood observing the gentle chaos of the Ronin. The Vizard, Yoruichi, Urahara and the rest of the Captains watched in astonished awe and fascination. All except Kenpachi who was trying to pry the shadow of the corner of the room for the last Ronin present in the meeting. Mine, had disappeared into the suddenly densely dark patch when they had convened here.

Of course the weird, highly attention deficit company, was not all that new to this room. But since the majority were new generation, the old faces did not fit.

"Why are we worried about formalities!"

And there was the last of the new appearances. Kurosaki Ichigo stared fiercely at the group, having stepped out of ranks in frustration.

"Aizen has found a way to enter the Kings Realm! He's going to kill the King and take his place! Why aren't we doing anything!"

Ichigo's rant had brought even the Ronin's attention to him. Ichigo could feel the stares of those present either judging him, pitying him, or gazing at him with fear for speaking their own concerns. All except the Ronin however. Their stares were mostly... Bored?

"Firstly, Ichigo," Kameko Kala replied staring at him over her steeple-like fingers before the Commander could address him. "If the frustration you are feeling is related to self-guilt, then let me ease you. You were a conveniently fast way for Sosuke-chan to reach his goal true. But you were not the only way. If you are to be effective in this war, you will begin by not carrying the whole burden yourself. For as long as shinigami have existed there has always been someone plotting global dominance, and I assure you there will be more to come once you are long gone. If you have a problem with this condition, please let me know and I'm sure Miya will be more than happy to convince you otherwise."

After this reply, Ichigo's hot-headed rant he had been embarking on deflated and crumbled.

"Secondly, I think we mentioned before that the King's Realm is not such an easy target. Sosuke-chan will not attack it immediately. As you know the King's Realm is protected by the Zero Squad. The Zero Squad itself is formed similarly to that of the Gotei. It, however, only consists of Eight Sub-Squads. Each Sub-Squad has a speciality and is headed by a Commander and Vice-Commander. The Zero Squad is made up of two types of shinigami." At this point in the explanation Kala looked at her fellow Ronin.

"Those that come from noble families that were specifically bred for battle. As strange as it may seem, Mika comes from such a family."

"Huh?" Mika looked up hearing her name spoken. Noticing everyone staring at her with shocked expressions she replied, "What? It's not like I'm going to walk around dressed as Xena the Warrior Princess." Unohana, Urahara, Yoruichi, Shunsui and Ukitake smiled and chuckled. The commander gave a light sigh of despair.

"The other type," Kala continued, "is a shinigami that was originally part of the Gotei that caught the attention of the Scouts in the Zero Squad. To be invited to join the Zero Squad you must have a spirit pressure ratio of at least fifth level, which is what is considered to be that of a captain. Also the subject must be an all round effective fighter but with a specific speciality. For example, Shina-chan is someone who met these requirements and was recruited." Everyone's gaze shifted to Miyoko Shina who stared back in a stern manner until everyone reverted to Kala-sama.

"I mentioned that the Squad member has to be specialised in one area. This is so that they can be placed selectively into the Eight Sub-Squads. These sub-squads include The Kido Specialists, The Engineers, The Scribes, The Defence Force, The Intelligence Collectors, The Private Guard and The Royal Council. Also, regular soldiers in these groups are level five, the vice-commander is usually a level six and the commanders are level seven. In other words, once we enter the realm, the Guard will naturally assume you are the enemy and currently you are not as strong as them." This caused tension amongst the ranks.

"Impossible!" Soifon yelled. "How can there be so much difference after a shinigami has achieved bankai?"

"Raidon-chan?" Kala stared at the grizzled old man amidst the group.

Raidon glared at Soifon who actually shrunk away slightly at his icy stare.

"Certain people are born with an extreme amount of spirit-energy from the start. An example would be strawberry-top over there," Raidon jabbed his thumb in Ichigo's direction. Ichigo looked surprised to be mentioned in all this.

"That boy has power stronger than any Captain in the Gotei. The difference between all of you and him is only experience and skill. He has been forced to learn to harness his power's potential in a short amount of time. However, what do you think will become of him if he had the same training and knowledge that you have?"

The group stared at Ichigo. Most of them wore stricken if not awestruck expressions.

"Well, none of you have the natural spirit energy, the only way to gain it would be to exercise that which ya got for a millennium."

"A millennium!" Hitsugaya Toshiro exclaimed as everyone else reacted by gaping at the old man.

"Hai! Obviously we haven't got time for that bullshit. So instead the plan is to improve your knowledge of kido and degrees of it. That will be Shina-san's department. She is the expert in that field. We will also improve your hand to hand combat skills and speed, that will be handled by Mika-san. Lastly, is general sword defence and attack as well as improvement on your shikai and bankai's. Mine will be the one to kick your asses into gear on that one."

"Oh," Mayuri spoke up, "and why would we put our training in your hands?" He began, obviously trying to make up for the insults he had suffered previously by the old grouch.

"Just because you were all once part of the Zero Squad does not necessarily mean your skills are impressive enough to impart, that we might actually survive against the likes of their top shinigami." He continued.

"You'll find that our knowledge and skills are very sufficient," It was Kameko Kala that replied to this remark.

"How so?" Mayuri gave the red-headed woman a disbelieving stare.

"Simply that all of us that are present here in this room were once Commanders of the Sub-Squads."

**RRRRR**

"Do you suppose that they are speaking about Aizen-taicho?" Hinamori asked Rukia as they waited in the Vice-Captain's meeting room for the meeting to end.

Before Rukia could reply to the pitiful looking girl, another voice interrupted. "You sure are obsessed with Aizen Sosuke. And you can stop calling him taicho, he lost that title awhile back."

The two short, dark haired women turned to stare at Miya. She had perched herself on the edge of the table in the room.

Hinamori stood straighter and fixed the girl who had saved her life earlier with a slightly angered look. "He was my captain. I am not obsessed."

"Hmmm, that's not how I heard it. Trying to kill your best friend over him without question is a bit obsessive if you ask me."

"Wha-," Hinamori was stunned.

"Hold on!" Rukia spoke up in defence of the Fifth Squads Vice Captain. "You don't have any right to speak of any of this!"

"Maybe not. But if I'm fighting along side you I do have the right to worry about your mental health."

"Oi!" a fiery-red headed vice-captain made to interrupt, but he was beaten to it by another. "We have all been dealt a harsh blow. All of us, not just Hinamori-san, feel the loss of three of our great captains." This time it was Kira who spoke up.

Miya glanced behind her at the depressed looking third squad vice-captain. Her gaze then swept around the room. Along side the sorrowful looking guy and the red-head was a man with a moustache and sunglasses, and a guy with scars on his face and the number sixty-nine tattooed on his one cheek. _Does that guy even know what double meaning that number has?_ Miya wondered holding back a giggle.

There was a women standing a bit behind then holding a large volume with a weary look in her eye held towards Miya. Another young woman was sitting on the far end of the table quietly staring off into space, she seemed a bit weirdly inhuman the way she sat so straight. Another very tall, nervous looking woman stood near where the pitiful girl and the one called Rukia stood.

On the opposite side of the room were three vizard women and a big round guy vizard that was dressed in pink. They didn't really seem to care about Hinamori Momo's feelings on the subject but it seemed her attitude seemed to bug them too.

Miya looked forward then, staring out the door to the darkening sky.

"That's understandable. But don't you all think its about time to stop mourning them and get pissed off at them instead?" The room went silent then except for a mumbled, "Damn right," from the short pigtailed vizard.

"After all," Miya continued, "They may have been putting on a show, but the characters they made were still your captains. When they stop the act it was more like they murdered the men you respected wasn't it?"

At this Hinamori turned pale and stared down at her feet.

"At this point you're all acting like your giving up. It's true Soul Society may now have the help of the Vizard and Ronin, but technically those three are your responsibility. After all, would you really feel fine with other people taking them out?"

This time the whole room went silent. Miya could feel the anger, tension and stress build. The expressions in the room no longer looked fallen, nervous or bored. Instead there was a sense of united determination fixed in every feature of every face.

_Finally!_ Miya gave an inward sigh of relief and hid the small smile on her face from view.

At that moment the first Squad Vice-captain appeared in the doorway.

"The meeting has ended. All members are to meet back at their squad barracks to receive further orders."

"Hai!" Everyone stood up straight and immediately headed out looking ready for what was to come.

**OOOOO**

"What do you mean I'm not joining in with the training!"

"Your not joining the training."

"But Shina-san..."

"No."

Hitsugaya Toshiro looked up as two voices neared the private hospital room of his Vice-Captain and the door opened up.

The blonde Doctor who had been treating Matsumoto every hour on the hour the whole afternoon was back. Tagging along was the short blonde girl who had protected the hospital from attacks earlier.

"But how am I going to get stronger then?"

Miyoko Shina approached her patient and eyed the snow-white haired boy who looked up at her wearily.

"Miya, your strong enough. And you," Shina addressed Toshiro kneeling beside Matsumoto, "Need to get back to your Squad, Captain."

"How is she?" Toshiro asked, ignoring the blatant hint.

"Better. Her fever has gone. She should wake up in a day or two if we keep up treatment."

"Really?" It was the first time in days Toshiro felt a glimmer of hope and it showed on his face.

Shina smiled slightly. The smile grew slightly bigger as an idea came to mind.

"Unfortunately, I have to heal all the other shinigami and since some damage left Seireitei perimeters, I will have to be making visits to Rukongai and similar areas. So I won't have time to treat Matsumoto myself."

"But...," Toshiro began to protest in panic, but Shina held up her hand and effectively silenced him.

"But I'm sure Miya will help."

"Huh?" Miya asked. She had waited politely by the door once they entered and clammed up in respect for the injured.

Captain Hitsugaya eyed the young teenage girl doubtfully.

"But your Vice-Captain will still not be able to return to her duties for at least two weeks even once she wakes up. In which case, I'm sure Miya will substitute in the mean time."

"WHAT!" Miya yelled before quickly glancing at Matsumoto and lowering her voice.

"What do you mean substitute?"

"You have an excessive amount of spirit-energy that I have trained you to put to good use when it comes to healing. I've done the hard work, now is mostly the nursing part which you are more than capable of doing. As for the Vice-Captaincy, its mostly administrative work which your good at too. Lord knows you've helped Mika-sama sort out enough of her drinking bills for experience." Shina rose from the floor and walked to the door passing Miya on the way.

"Now, I have other patients to attend to. I'll leave you two to get acquainted." With that she closed the door, effectively sealing the two short individuals in an uncomfortable silence.

Miya slowly turned to face her new boss. She cocked her head to the side and eyed him from tabi clad foot to the end of his white spiky hair.

Getting slightly irritated by the obvious measuring of his height, Toshiro broke the silence.

"Miya? Isn't it?"

"Hai."

"I'm heading off back to the barracks. A schedule needs to be drawn up for the tenth division's new training regime. I can finish that while you look after Matsumoto."

He stood and made for the door. But he soon found something blocking his way.

"Wait! Your Vice-Captain has already been treated for today. I will only have to look in on her tonight again."

"Healing her is your top priority. Nothing else matters."

Being told what to do made Miya irritated and she began to tell the short captain off. "No just wait a second!"

"I am your Captain aren't I!" Captain Hitsugaya spoke over her. "Miyoko Shina put you under my charge. Therefore you take your orders from me."

Miya made to talk again only to be beaten to it. "I need my Vice Captain to get better as quick as possible."

Miya glared at him and responded, "Sometimes healing can't be ordered around. Sometimes forcing a quick recovering causes severe long term side effects."

Hitsugaya let a flicker of emotion cross his face as the fear those words effected him suddenly. But he quickly controlled it and composed himself. Miya however did not miss it.

"It is not that I don't want to help her or that I can't heal her. I'm just saying that in the state she's been in, its best not to push it. I want to heal her honest!"

Hitsugaya was shocked at the transformation. The bratty look on Miya's face transformed into that of sincerity and empathy.

Not wanting to get too caught in the moment Hitsugaya closed his eyes, nodded and passed the blond girl as he left. "Then do that please. No matter how long. Please just have her get better."

With that Miya was left alone to tend to her wounded charge.

**NNNNN**

Kuchiki Byakuya was displeased. It could be said that his usually disdainful expression had increased in its icy appearance. Normally those who passed him would bow quickly out of respect for his nobility and station before they sped off. Today everyone was blatantly avoiding him. It seemed as if his severe mood change was felt by all those around him. He had even noticed a small group of shinigami back-up and retreat when they saw him walking towards them.

But he did not care about their reactions. However, he did care about Rukia's. He felt guilty when he thought back to his adopted sister approaching him after the meeting had ended.

"Nii-sama!" Byakuya stopped and waited as Rukia rushed over to his side. He was still in a slight state of shock at the revelations that had occurred inside the meeting.

"Nii-sama," Rukia bowed politely in greeting. "How did the meeting go, Nii-sama?"

"It was... Informative," never really one to battle to find words, his pause made Rukia look at him with a bit of concern. 'Informative' was the best word he could use to describe the revelations that had sprung from that gathering.

_Shina had been a Commander?_

The thought made him grit his teeth!

"Was anything decided nii-sama?" Rukia asked eyeing him with concern.

"The Gotei will begin specialised training from tomorrow onwards," Byakuya kept the feed-back short and simple in hopes that his irritation would not show.

They walked in silence for a few steps, heading towards the sixth squad barracks.

"Nii-sama? May I ask something else?"

Byakuya glanced at his young adopted sister, who was the spitting image of his deceased wife. He did not reply, merely solemnly nodded.

Seeing the nod Rukia continued, "Nii-sama, do you know Miyoko Shina?"

At that Byakuya came to a sudden stop. He hadn't been expecting that particular question.

At her brother's reaction to what she asked, Rukia quickly tried to justify her prying in fear of being scolded.

"I-its just that the way you and her spoke to each other before... It appeared as you were previously acquainted?"

Byakuya closed his eyes. Yes it would be natural for Rukia to wander over this.

"Yes. She used to be part of the Gotei." Byakuya began to walk again. Faster this time. The faster he got to his barracks, the quicker the excuse would be to leave Rukia and this subject behind.

"Oh." Rukia took in this information and contemplated it. "Was she well acquainted with the Kuchiki family nii-sama? You said she had been keeping a close eye on the clan? Also I noticed the hair ornament she has has the..."

"Rukia!"

Rukia was effectively struck dumb by her brother's voice. The voice that usually held little to no emotion other than irritation was suddenly alive. His voice was loud and angry.

Rukia shrank from the bite it held.

"S-sorry nii-sama. I-I did not mean to upset you," she apologised looking at her feet, shrinking from him.

Before Byakuya could calm down and apologise for lashing out unreasonably, Rukia had already flash-stepped away.

Over night his issues had increased. No longer was only Miyoko Shina vexing him, but now Rukia was frightened of him. To add to it, he and his squad would be spending the entire day under Shina's tutelage. This had succeeded in placing him in the dangerous mood he now found himself.

As such he had been so absorbed in his thoughts and worries that he had missed the scheduled meeting time and was running late.

Kuchiki Byakuya approached the training field the sixth squad had been given for today's training.

As he neared it he could hear the all too familiar melodious voice rushing on the wind to meet his ears.

"Not all of you will be sent to the King's Realm, however all of you will need to be in top fighting order. As such I will be dividing you. All those who can qualify for third seat positions as well as vice-captains will be receiving more advanced training."

Byakuya now had a clear view of his squad and their instructor.

Byakuya was slightly shocked by her appearance. Whether he accepted it or not Byakuya knew Miyoko Shina had always been a beautiful woman. He had also begrudgingly acknowledged her skills as a shinigami to be impressive. But after all these years it shocked him to see her wearing shinigami attire. Or he guessed, it was supposed to be.

She wore a white revealing bustiar suit with white hakama over it held up by a yellow belt. She also wore Chinese tabi, also in white. Byakuya disproved of the white because it made her look like an espada. He further disagreed with the amount of ample cleavage her outfit showed, but begrudgingly knew it was for good reason.

Shina had been trained by the same sensei as Yoruichi, therefore their techniques of fighting were similar. Although not the same, Shina also could manipulate her spirit energy to the extent where covering over the back and shoulder area would not last.

But of the changes to her attire, her hairstyle remained the same. The same hair ornament shone, the gold reflecting the early morning light. But even if it could not be visibly made out, the Kuchiki noble knew all too well that the Kuchiki emblem was ever present, etched on its gold surface.

"However, since this squad has two individuals who can use bankai, my load is lifted today. Captain Kuchiki and Vice-captain Abarai please would you report to the fist squad's private training field."

Shina had her eyes dead set on the Captain.

"Both of you should hurry. Your instructor is rather terrifying. I would not want to be late."

Byakuya glared at Shina for attempting to give him an order but the would be glare match was broken by Renji.

"Come on taicho," Renji grinned. Being placed in with the captain's seemed to have given him an ego boost.

Byakuya turned to leave with Abarai. Before he did he glanced back at the bossy bombshell. As he flash-stepped towards the first squad barracks he frowned at what he had seen. Or thought he had seen. There had been a small yet distinct smile on those pouty lips. But it must have been a mistake. For Miyoko Shina to smile at him would mean that she wasn't angry with him. Which was absurd really. After how they had parted ways, surely she would still be mad. Shouldn't she?

**IIIII**

Oddly enough Byakuya and Renji would not be the latest to attend their training group of captains.

At the tenth squad barracks Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro found himself in a bit of a dilemma.

The youngest captain opened a sleepy eye to find that he was not in his bedroom.

He sat up suddenly, shocked by the fact, only to induce a back spasm. He also found a blanket sliding off his shoulders.

As the situation dawned on him, Toshiro flinched, but no longer because of the pain in his back. He had drawn up the schedule's for both the tenth squad and fifth squad, sent them out then begun the piles of admin work for both squads. But after just being healed his body still needed rest. It wasn't too long into the paper work that his head had felt too heavy and his eyelids had begun to obscure his vision.

So he had fallen asleep at his desk. And he still had a mountain of papers to get through... Or he thought he had. The pile had decreased to two small piles. Both had a piece of pink post-it on top. Each had a note dictating which squad it was for and that they needed to be signed by the captain. There was another post-it in front of him as well.

_Captain's training at First Squad Training Field. _

_Don't be late._

_Taken Squad to Training field three._

_Matsumoto fine. _

It appeared that his substitute vice-captain had been busy. Hitsugaya felt embarrassed by the fact that she had obviously found him slacking off, and he felt a bit belittled by the fact that she had even deemed it necessary to place a blanket on him like a child.

But those thoughts soon vanished as he noticed how bright it was outside.

_Don't be late._

At this rate he was already late. Grabbing his haori, Toshiro sped from the tenth squad barracks.

He flew through Seireitei at an immense pace. Finally seeing the first squad he slowed his speed. He noticed the distinct backs of two others just entering the barracks.

Sensing the tenth captain's spirit pressure Renji looked around. He looked surprised that Hitsugaya was late. The short captain was always punctual.

"Hitsugaya-taicho?" Renji stopped and waited for his superior. This meant however, that he was left behind by his own captain who had far too many things preoccupying him to bother with being polite or social.

"Abarai-fukutaicho? Why are you here?" Hitsugaya asked as he began to walk in-stride with the red-haired man.

"Since I can use bankai I have been assigned to train with the captains," Renji explained with pride and a big grin.

"I see. Makes sense I suppose. I didn't realise they wished to divide us from our squads."

"Neither did we," Renji admitted gesturing to the blank space in front of them which was meant to indicate Captain Kuchiki.

"We only found out this morning when we went to our designated training field."

"Must have been a change made by the Ronin then," Hitsugaya concluded realising that if Miya had previous knowledge of this then that had to be the case.

"By the way taicho, I heard one of them is now your replacement fukutaicho?"

"Hai," was all the short captain would say on the matter.

Renji frowned at this, scratched his chin in thought. "Taicho? Can I ask? Do you think they can be trusted?"

Hitsugaya's usual frowning expression deepened at that. But after a moment he drew an answer that seemed satisfactory for the moment.

"For now they have given us no reason to doubt them. It is important that we learn from them. But it would not hurt to be cautious either."

Renji nodded at this. He had always respected the boy genius's views. In some ways he trusted them a little more than his own Captain's. Hitsugaya had the same logical and deductive thinking patterns as Kuchiki-taicho. But Hitsugaya unlike his captain was able to still be a bit more...'human', he supposed was the right word.

The two of them finally approached the private training grounds. The other captains were already present, but thankfully the training had not yet commenced.

Ukitake and Kyoraku were trying to initiate conversation with Kuchiki Byakuya which seemed to be one sided between the best friend duo and the Kuchiki noble who stood stoic and unmoving.

Soifon stood shadowing Yoruichi who was talking with Urahara Kisuke.

Tessai who usually shadowed his boss was instead talking animatedly with an amused Unohana-taicho, possibly about new healing techniques.

Komamura-taicho was merely standing calmly to the side, eyes closed, his furry ears perked and most likely taking in the conversations of the groups around him with his keen hearing. That and trying to ignore the creepy scientist closest to him. Mayuri was glaring sadistically at Urahara with contempt.

But the most surprising group Hitsugaya found was the pair farthest from everyone else. Kenpachi was sitting tediously against some wooden panelling with his third seat Madarame Ikkaku, sitting along-side.

Recently the secret had been broken that Ikkaku could use bankai. So it was not his appearance that shocked Hitsugaya exactly. Rather, it made sense that everyone here could use bankai, except Kenpachi. He was the only captain that had never achieved bankai. But what was worse, he had not achieved shikai either.

How was he meant to train with them?

At that moment the towering form of a woman appeared next to the Captain Commander as they approached the group.

Instead of remaining in-front, the Commander instead took up ranks with the rest of the gathered shinigami.

"Good morning," greeted the whispery voice of the Ronin, Mine. Despite her quiet voice, it had a resounding sound to it. The sound seemed to echo in the mind, raising the hairs on the back of your neck to stand on end.

"I apologise for calling you from your squads. I was allowed access to your files and found it may be better to work with you separately. Some of you still battle to control you bankai's. As such it would be safer this way. Also the training you will be doing will allow you to use your zanpakuto to its fullest extent."

Soifon had bristled at the comment about those who could not control their bankai's. She knew all too well that her bankai was too much for her to handle. So to vent her irritation she spat out, "Are you saying that we don't know how to use our bankai's correctly!"

Mine's eyes lazily fixed themselves on the second squad captain. This Ronin had a very inhuman quality to her. She did not blink as much as normal people. That and her red irises seemed like pools of blood.

Those pools fixed on the irrational captain. "Hai. Any being under fifth level is unable to access their full power."

Fixing her sights on the group again she continued to explain. "To ensure no shinigami can over power him, the King regulates how much power can be derived from a zanpakuto."

"The King regulates our power?" Ukitake repeated, a bit shocked by the news.

"Hai. There is a ceremony in the palace known as _The Birth of a Shinigami_. When a person's spirit-energy grows initially, that which is released is collected by the Engineering department in the King's Realm. The stronger an individual's spirit-energy, the more it grows, condenses and evolves. This eventually becomes the soul of a zanpakuto."

"So zanpakuto are made by the King?" Komamura asked.

"No. Apart from collecting the spirit energy, nothing else is done to effect its growth. The Engineering department has tried in the past to manipulate the contents of a zanpakuto's soul. That has only lead to disaster."

At this point Mayuri had to get involved. "What were these disasters?"

Mine gazed at the freaky looking Captain and replied, "The soul goes into entropy. It self-destructs. This also ends with the shinigami losing all their shinigami powers and abilities. They become regular plus souls."

Readdressing the group she ended with the key part. "The only thing done to the souls, once they have reached complete formation into a soul, is the ceremony itself. The soul is brought to the King. He then blesses it and releases it to return to its master. The blessing gives the soul the ability to attach and form into a physical zanpakuto. However, the blessing also ensures the King has the ability to make a zanpakuto useless."

"Now I see. So Sosuke-kun really needed to seek another way to defeat the King. His zanpakuto would be useless," Shunsui realised calmly as pieces fell into place.

"Yes. That we believe was part of it. There is more though. Those that are set to reside in Seireitei have a limiter placed on their zanpakuto. This is to ensure the King's Guard has an advantage at all times."

"If that's the case, how will we be able to access our full abilities?" Hitsugaya asked.

An evil smirk appeared on Mine's lips sending chills down the spines of those present.

"We have a way to by-pass this."

"So we are about to do something illegal?" Soifon said in a loud judging tone.

"What's illegal?" At that moment Usagi Mika walked into the training grounds. She was wearing her shinigami attire. It had to be noted that all of the Ronin's clothing was very unique compared to the standard uniform. Mika's was clad in a halter-dress like uniform with white pant-leggings. Like Yoruichi, Miyoko Shina and Soifon, she wore traditional Chinese shoes.

"The training they will be receiving," Mine replied calmly. Mine's outfit consisted of the normal billowing pants of the shinigami uniform. Her top however was sleeveless leaving her arms and part of her midriff open apart from pieces of black cloth criss-crossing her abdomen. She also wore sandals but not tabi.

"You're worried about that?" Mika asked incredulously of the small female captain. Mika was quite aware already that Soifon despised her. "Technically your already sentenced to death for allying yourself with traitors. If your already screwed, go all out, I say! Royally fuck yourself. Which is perfect, since Royalty is the one your screwing."

"As usual your speaking the language of flowers," came yet another new voice. Miyoko Shina walked casually into the arena, giving an exasperated look towards her elder.

"Now Shina-chan, don't act high and mighty now. You swear all the time."

"Yes, you do have a knack for bringing out the worst in me," Shina gave a withering glare to the blue-streaked woman.

The Shinigami captains stood observing the strange exchange.

But Mayuri was less than impressed. "Aren't you two _meant_ to be training our squads?"

Shina's withering stare was brought to the Captain posing as Tutankhamun.

"They have received their instructions and have begun. Once we are done here, we'll return to them."

"Done?" Hitsugaya questioned.

In reply, Mine responded. "I requested Mika and Shina-san to give you a demonstration. At the moment they're spirit energy is similar to yours. They will show the end results of your training."

"You mentioned that their spirit energy is similar to ours. Why?" Komamura asked.

"Because there is no way in hell the Zero squad would let a supposed enemy remain stronger than them," Mika replied.

"Shall we begin? I still have patients to check up on," Shina inquired marching to the centre of the arena with her arms folded under her ample bosom.

Mika followed reluctantly stretching her arms out. "Always so serious...need to chill out..."

"Commander," Komamura approached the old shinigami, "Are we sure this is the best way to stop Aizen?" Usually the large beast-captain would never dare question the man he admired and praised. But the prospect of leaving their final hopes with a bunch like the Ronin appeared to give off an impression of desperation. To Komamura there was no hope to be found in such radical and extravagant people.

"Maybe once you all see this, your dispositions will change," the Commander replied simply. The Gotei captains had naturally gravitated towards him.

"Everyone," a creepy voice came from behind them. They cringed in unexpected fear. The group had forgotten about their instructor momentarily.

Everyone glanced in shock at Mine. "Please move to higher ground. It will be too dangerous to watch from here."

The captains obeyed but some wore frowns at being ordered back.

Once they were in position, Ikkaku noticed the absence of something.

"Oi, Mine-san! Why don't they have zanpakuto?"

Mine smiled at the fact that one of the most dense, according to rumours, had noticed this first.

"Shina-san always carries her zanpakuto with her because it is so hard to collect if she were to keep it in the same state Mika does. You are all aware that you have to corporealise your zanpakuto's soul in order to achieve bankai. When you achieve bankai entirely, you can give your zanpakuto's soul a body so it appears more humanoid. This is useful in cases when there are too many enemies."

"Wait! The zanpakuto's become human?" Renji asked in shock. Everyone glanced at their swords uncertainly.

"Yes. It's called the Final Release of Bankai. If you do it rashly, you can lose all your shinigami powers."

"We could lose all our powers!" Ikkaku burst out.

"Its a possibility."

"And why would we take such a risk?"

"The answer will become apparent after this." She indicated the opponents below them.

From here they could see clearly when Shina made to remove the golden hair ornament from her hair. Her wavy and thick blond hair drifted down her back and captivated most of the male audience. A moment later she was no longer holding a hair ornament. It morphed into a long crystal blade.

"How'd she do that?" Renji asked, more to himself than the instructor.

But Mine responded anyway. "Shina-san's speciality is kido. To make it easier to carry during battle so it doesn't impede her movements, Shina placed a spell to combine her zanpakuto with a hair ornament. It's very complex. The Soul of a zanpakuto will only morph with something of great value to its master. By value I do not mean wealth either. The object must have an emotional value that zanpakuto can understand."

Renji was surprised that this response seemed to make his Captain, who stood next to him, visibly tense.

"Now observe how Mika draws her blades," Mine instructed. Everyone, except Ukitake who had been staring at her all along, switched their attention to the other Ronin.

"Zev! Come!" Mika's voice carried easily in the arena. She calmly stretched out her hand and a blue glow spread from it. The air grew thicker with spirit energy. It wasn't dangerous but it did feel uncomfortable, like heavily condensed air feeling too thick inside your lungs.

Then the air began to whistle slightly as if a rather stern wind was passing through. As the crowd tensed trying to understand what was going on, a few began to notice something. The whistling sounds had voices laced in it that could only be heard if you listened intently.

What was said could not be understood, but that which was distinct enough was laughter.

Suddenly two dense balls of spirit energy came rushing from the sky. One was blue in colour, the other black. They came to rest in front of Mika, and this time it was very clear that the laughter was coming from those...things.

The balls then, like Miyoko Shina's hair ornament, began to morph. They grew past the length of Shina's sword and did not smooth out. Instead the spirit energies took on the form of two distinct silhouettes. By this stage the laughter had become raucous.

The final touches were in place when the silhouettes solidified. And there stood two...people? A male and female stood before Usagi Mika, both clutching at each other in an attempt not to fall over from laughing so hard.

"Miiiiikaaaaa-saamaa!" They cried out in a unison, yet slurred greeting.

"Ohio!" Mika greeted back with a grin. "What you two been up to?"

"As if you can't tell," Shina growled. "I refuse to fight you when your zanpakuto are completely drunk! They are bad enough when sober."

The said drunk zanpakuto who had been distracted by their Master's presence slowly turned to their 'opponent'.

"Shina, baby!" cried the male, with a big perverse grin on his pale face.

He tried flinging his arms around the beauty in a groping hug, but Shina easily side stepped the embrace, letting the drunken spirit fall forward.

Seeing her comrade face plant it, the female spirit began to howl with laughter again and fell flat on her ass as well, her laughter knocking her unsteady balance.

"What the hell are they?" Ikkaku asked wearing the same uneasy look as the rest of the spectators.

He was stunned when Mika responded to his question even though she was far enough away that she shouldn't have been able to hear a word he said.

"These are my zanpakuto. Zee," she indicated the male who lifted his face from the ground to smile at the shinigami above, "and Vee," the female waved from where she now sat on the earth.

So that was a humanoid form of a zanpakuto. Zee had striking blue hair that stood on end and wore a leather body outfit reaching from his toes to his neck and tips of his fingers. Vee had pitch black hair and matching black lipstick. She was dressed in a billowing black dress with long sleeves. Both looked contradictory, Zee a type of biker persona, Vee a goth-Greek goddess. But what was certainly similar was their pale skin that seemed to almost glow, and their eyes that were both the same neon blue colour as Mika's.

"How can you use them in such a form?" Zaraki asked doubtfully. Swords that didn't look like swords were pretty useless in battle in his opinion.

"You don't use them," Mika replied in a tone that suggested the question was utterly stupid.

All the captains and two extra bankai users looked baffled by this response.

Noticing this and Mika's apparent disinterest in continuing with an explanation, Shina added, "Once you reach the final stage of bankai you fight _with_ your zanpakuto, you no longer use it as if it were an inanimate object."

"You too have mastered this?" Kuchiki Byakuya asked then in his usual tone, although Renji swore it had a bit more bite to it hidden in there somewhere.

Shina stared Byakuya dead in the eye. The two stared at each other a moment longer than was necessary. This lead everyone's eyes to glance between the two.

Shina was the one who broke it by turning her head away and closing her eyes as if she found the situation tedious. This only became more apparent when she let out a sigh. "Quintessa, wake."

The crystal-like zanpakuto morphed much the same way Mika's had. It took on human form and stood beside Miyoko Shina.

"What is it, Shina-sama?"

The being now present in the arena was enough to make even the most stiff, detached, and composed captain's gape.

'Quintessa' as this humanoid zanpakuto was named, was a shock to the senses. Her body was a pale green and her form was nearly completely nude. She had strategically placed ivy wrapped around her delicate areas. Her hair looked like fire, with the yellow, orange and red colours fluttering in a wind no other person could feel. Her eyes were a pale swirling blue, like icy water. The last thing to be noticed were the pair of scarfs she wore attached to her arms by rings that almost looked like ice. They were a shimmering white, so light they looked like wisps of condensed air.

As Quintessa queried her master her eyes were drawn to the captain's above them. Seeing Kuchiki Byakuya a sly smirk played over her orange coloured lips.

"Are we going to play with Senbonzakura again?"

"No, we play with _that_."

The zanpakuto spirit turned her attention back towards the arena. The instant she glanced Mika's zanpakuto she turned to her master with a wounded expression upon her exotic features.

"Must I Shina-sama?" The only reply she acquired was a tense nod.

"Let's begin." Miyoko Shina extended her hand and Quintessa condensed back into her sword form.

Mika extended both her hands and the giggling spirits also condensed to form swords. Mika wielded two blades that were held much like a policeman's baton. The blades were shaped smooth on one side but jagged and razor-like on the other. At the base, near the baton-like hilts were holes in the blades. One blade had a mass of blue spirit energy, while the other had a mass of black spirit energy.

The two Ronin faced off with their zanpakuto, the spectators tensing with apprehension.

Shina looked calm and undisturbed while Mika smiled playfully.

"Begin," Mine announced.

Mika made the first move by swinging one sword forward which Shina easily blocked. In quick succession the next of Mika's swords came pelting towards Shina's head. But that too was deflected. This rhythm continued and it became apparent that Mika was a fast paced fighter. But Shina easily kept up with it. This was evident by the fact that Shina didn't move very far even under the powerful blows aimed at her.

Deciding she had had enough of this type of attack, Shina blocked the one swing, dodged the next and angled her zanpakuto to spear Mika, making her opponent jump back a few meters.

Both readjusted their grips on their zanpakuto...then charged.

What had started out as a boring spar was instantly transformed. The speed they collided at was immense! This was proven by the violent force of spirit energy rippling out from the clash of their swords. Mika had Shina's zanpakuto trapped between her two blades. But Shina was not concerned as she immediately swung her leg in a diagonal upwards cut to meet with Mika's now open and defenceless hip.

Seeing the attack coming Mika quickly jumped throwing her body into a hand-stand held perpendicular above where the swords were still meshed.

To unsteady the balanced, Shina placed both hands on her hilt and muscled a sword stroke upwards, sending Mika soaring into the air. Mika orientated herself in the air easily. She then swung one of her zanpakuto at Shina from a distance. A blue flash of spirit energy appeared and rocketed towards her opponent. Shina didn't dodge it, instead she simply raised her hand as if to deflect it. The spirit energy made impact and the entire arena, and no doubt the whole of the first squad barracks shuddered with the force of it.

Mika settled on the ridge on the opposite side of the arena.

Her and the audience waited till the dust cleared.

As it did, Shina's figure came into sight yet again. A large section, almost half the arena, was marked by the attack. It looked as if a large wild beast had lashed its claws at the opponent , as four distinctive gorges marked the solid earth, forming small canyons.

There was a break in the middle two marks though. Shina had erected a barrier without uttering a word. Her and the ground below her were safe.

The barrier broke into shards of spirit energy. In an instant Shina swung her own blade at where Mika watched. A ball of flames that was twice the size of its creator went blasting towards the Ronin woman. Mika used flash step to get out of the direct line of fire, literally.

But in that time Shina had swung her sword again and this time a blast of wind was sent forth. The ball of flames collided with the rocky edge and blew up the section. But before all the flames dispelled the wind fed it and carried it towards Mika. With the wind feeding it the flames went wild and raced towards its target. Mika kept up her flash step but the wind was easily redirected and pursued her relentlessly with its flames scorching the area.

But Shina did not have the upper hand as every one supposed.

Although the fight was happening in far too fast sequences to keep track of everything, the captains could notice the tactics used.

Suddenly there was a gasp from Shina. Everyone's attention deviated from Mika to the Ronin still present on the ground.

Black cords had wrapped themselves around the beautiful shinigami. Her body was being contorted backwards while her sword arm was bent at such an angle she was forced to release her weapon. Shina had not noticed Mika swing her other zanpakuto.

The bounds were strong and for a moment it appeared Mika may win as they began to strangle Shina. But the flaming wind was not relenting. And every captain knew that if the attack did not wear off the opponent was still not incapacitated enough.

To prove this Shina's body went still as she concentrated. In a moment her spirit energy sky rocketed causing her body to glow a golden white light. Shina curled her body up and then let a blast of energy release from her body, disintegrating the bounds. Her rather revealing attire finally became logical as her body became coated in the destructive energy. Any material on her back would have been shredded instantly. This technique reminded many of Shunko, which Yoruichi used often. However it had a very different signature to the density of spirit energy.

Shina used a flash-step that was far faster than anyone had ever witnessed. She was before her opponent and ready to strike. Mika was still being chased by flame and wind so to get rid of the barrier in her way, namely Shina, Mika slashed the blue zanpakuto again. This time Shina did not move to stop it. Instead the attack bounced off her harmlessly. This explained the spirit density of her Shunko. Combined with her spirit energy was an invisible barrier spell keeping her safe from attacks.

Realising this Mika threw her zanpakuto aside, embedding them in the rock face of the arena and also coated herself in spirit energy. Hers was a blue-white. She slashed out with her arm effectively stopping and dissipating the flames. With that gone Mika headed towards her opponent.

The two made contact and began the fastest taijutsu fight the captains had ever witnessed. Both these woman were masters at the flash step.

But that was not all. Mika appeared to have the advantage when it came to hand-to-hand combat. She landed a punch to Shina's solar plexus making her fly backwards. When the blonde righted herself again, a trail of blood could be seen dripping from the corner of her mouth. But she did not seem perturbed by it in the least. She glanced up at Mika who suddenly realised something.

She looked down at the fist that had made contact with Shina. Their expressions switched. Shina's lips turned up in a cocky smile as Mika's smile was wiped off to be replaced with a frown.

The frown was soon replaced with disbelief. "Shit!" But before anything could be done an explosion engulfed her.

A second later Mika came back into view by the side of the arena. Her left arm was badly burnt and shredded with blood running freely from it.

Miyoko Shina had mysteriously been able to place an exploding spell on Usagi Mika's fist on impact, when she had hit her in the solar plexus.

But no one had paid attention to which side of the arena Mika had landed.

Mika's good hand grasped the hilt of one of her zanpakuto. In seconds black tendrils snaked down the rocky walls to the ground and straight for Shina.

Noticing them just in time Shina flash stepped away. But she didn't get far. After her first flash step Shina nearly doubled over in pain. Mika had used a deadly assassination technique that hit a spirit-energy point. Right then Shina's internal organs were bleeding and the injury was spreading. This was made evident when she coughed up a sizeable amount of blood. The black bounds had finally caught up to her. They raised themselves off the ground forming sharp spikes ready to impale their victim. One made a hit, spearing through Shina's leg but she dodged the others. While she clutched her abdomen with her one hand, she performed a series of hand signs with the other. In moments steal plates appeared, falling and pinning down the dark ropes. But that didn't work for long. The black tendrils went still for a moment, as if receiving a new order. What followed was chill inspiring. The black snaking vines transformed from solid objects to incorporeal smoky wisps that were no longer effected by the binding spell.

Shina slashed her arm out. A bolt of golden spirit-energy was sent at the ghostly ropes.

Since they had no material base the bolt passed straight through them.

Seeing as she was severely wounded and probably in a great deal of pain, the spectators surmised that this may be due to a misjudgement. But the attack was sincere and well planned. The tendrils could not prevent the attack from reaching its intended target, Mika.

Realising her mistake, Mika pulled free her zanpakuto and deflected the attack by pouring her own spirit energy into the blade.

She realised too late that the attack was merely a distraction. Shina managed to flash step in her injured state, behind Mika. Mika was just barely able to dodge the next attack as she yelped in shock. She had reason to be concerned as the spot she was just in exploded with the force of Shina's punch.

Mika kicked out only to have the attack blocked by Shina. There was a resounding 'Snap' sound as the arm Shina used to block the attack broke, but she didn't move it.

Mika then spun mid air and brought down her other leg. Shina blocked it with her other hand which made a crunching sound on contact. The two finally separated jumping back a few meters.

Both of Shina's arms hung limply at her sides now rendered useless. She was panting and sweating under the pain, but her gaze was still clear and filled with determination.

But Shina wasn't the only seemingly incapacitated party.

"Dammit! Again?" Mika cursed a second before explosions engulfed her.

The next time her profile became visible she was kneeling on the ground. Her spirit energy had yet again kept her limbs from being blown apart, but the close range had still caused severe damaged. She now had three mangled limbs.

At this point all the spectators had begun to feel rather uneasy.

What they had expected to be a mere spar, had turned into a blood bath in minutes.

Komamura's ears were flat against his head in concern, Mayuri actually had his head cocked to the side in interest, Kenpachi was leaning forward eagerly with a manic look that indicated his wish to join the brawl. Ikkaku stood by his captain's side with raised eyebrows, Hitsugaya wore his usual expression save for the fact that his lips had practically disappeared at how thin a line they had become. Renji had decided the fight was giving him too much anxiety so instead he had taken up watching his captain. Byakuya was now visibly flinching every time Miyoko Shina took a hit and had gone very white in the face.

Shunsui was actually frowning and had clenched his jaw, glancing every now and then at Ukitake in concern. Ukitake was clenching the banister in front of him so tight that his knuckles had gone white and his face was frozen in the darkest expression anyone had ever seen.

Captain Unohana had closed her eyes to the scene bellow and was wearing the same expression she had worn when the injured captains had been pulled from their beds.

Soifon was watching intently with a gaping mouth. She hadn't noticed yet but Yoruichi and Urahara who were some of the few not concerned by the deadly injuries being dealt below had smuggled in popcorn and were aiming pieces at Soifon's open mouth.

Tessai was watching, holding his chin in thought, most likely analysing and deducing how to heal their injuries. The only other member not concerned by the fight was the captain commander. He just stood there, no one able to tell if he was awake or asleep.

"Ah, Mine-san? Shouldn't you stop them?" Shunsui asked a little forcefully.

Mine glanced over briefly with a bored expression. "No. The real fight has not yet begun."

"Mine-chan?"

Everyone glanced behind them, being woken to the realisation that there was a life existing beyond this battle.

Kameko Kala had come to the barracks.

"Kala-sama?"

"How is the battle coming along?"

"Just about to get interesting. How is the training with the Vizard coming?"

"Well enough. Ichigo seems to be battling. I'll get Miya to talk to him."

The two women faced the field together talking calmly, ignoring the rest of the shinigami.

"It does seem I arrived at the right moment."

At that moment Shina attacked again. She sped to a point above Mika and aimed a charged kick directly at the blue striped head. Mika managed to dodge miraculously given her condition. She flipped herself and manoeuvred on her one last good limb, her right arm.

Shina followed easily however. But before she could land another well aimed kick something flashed into her path.

It was part of the Zev zanpakuto, Zee. The blue, biker was poised like an animal ready to attack with a sadistic grin on his face.

Seeing the threat Shina backed up and poised for the strike. Zee began to collect blue spirit energy around his hands. After a moment it condensed to form thick metal claws encasing his fingers and hand all the way up to his fore-arms.

Zee began to slash the air with his claws in the direction of Miyoko Shina.

Shina sent her spirit energy into her legs and began kicking the attacks away.

From behind, another being appeared. Vee stood like a creepy apparition cornering Shina between herself and Zee. Her gothic gown morphed and became snaking black vines, which immediately went for Shina's legs.

At the last moment both Vee and Zee were stopped. Real green vines the size of an anaconda wound themselves around the two zanpakuto humanoids.

Quintessa had also taken on her human-like form. She appeared instantly next to her master.

The two seemed to read each others thoughts and separated a moment later.

Zee blasted the vines away with a large amount of spirit energy while Vee became intangible and slipped through them.

Quintessa faced off with them. The ethereal being of nature began to glow. This seemed to disturb Vee's ability somehow. Meanwhile Zee slashed at Quintessa who manifested a whirl wind surrounding herself which deflected the attack. Before another attack could be made an earthquake shook the area. The earth split and nearly swallowed Zee whole.

As he leapt into the air Quintessa followed. Unbeknownst to the nymph sword, the earthquake gave Vee an idea. She attacked from below. While Quintessa and Zee shared blows, Vee encased them in a large black bubble.

The shinigami could no longer see what was happening but by the rumbling and blasting sounds, the battle was on going and relentless.

While they had been distracted by the swords' fight they had not taken note of what had become of Mika and Shina.

The two had continued to attack each other with disregard for their wounds. In fact they were fighting now as if there were no wounds to begin with. This was plainly untrue as the two Ronin were still bleeding from old and new wounds.

What appeared to make the difference was what was glowing on their bodies.

Miyoko Shina had what appeared to be ribbon twisting around her injured limbs. It glowed golden, filled with her spirit energy.

Usagi Mika on the other hand had tattoo like marking glowing on her burned and shredded limbs. Hers were neon blue in colour as her spirit energy.

Unohana noticed that this technique was only meant to keep them fighting, probably numbing the wounds and using spirit energy to move the limps and keep them attached. It was in no way healing the injuries.

In the next moment, both females manifested spirit type blades out of thin air.

The sped towards each other at such speeds that none but the Ronin present could acknowledge their movements.

The next scene they saw made stomachs tighten with the gore of the after effects.

Shina had speared Mika through and through. The blade had grown longer and entered at the hip and exited on the opposite side between the shoulder and neck, causing Mika to look somewhat contorted.

Mika's blade had sliced cleanly, severing from the shoulder to just above the lung. This meant Shina had lost her whole left arm.

Blood gushed from both.

Just then an explosion erupted from the battle of the zanpakuto. The three spirits were blown in opposite direction. They lay sprawled on the ground unconscious before morphing back to their sealed sword states.

"I think we can call that a match," Kala-sama said into the now deafening silence.

Mine nodded and both Ronin left the top of the arena.

Kala-sama disappeared using flash-step to the un-level and destroyed grounds of the training field. Mine merely jumped down. Mine took the lead and muscled Shina away from Mika. Shina was cursing a mile a second at her elder for chopping her arm off and seem to have enough energy to continued the fight. Mika was laughing at the weird angle she now stood at making Quasimodo-jokes.

Kala, who was wearing a dress-like shinigami-outfit with red ribbon holding it together like a medieval gown, reached inside her displayed bosom and retracted a petite hourglass on a chain. The hour-glass morphed to become her zanpakuto.

The blade looked slightly old fashioned, more a regular sword that a Japanese blade.

In the middle of the blade itself was an hour-glass.

Kala held the blade above her head where it disintegrated into sand particles. The Commander had also descended to the base of the arena and was making his way towards the Ronin accompanied by Urahara, Yoruichi and Tessai.

Seeing this the rest of the captains and the two seated members followed. On the ground they noticed that red glittery particles were flying in the air.

The scene they came upon was morbid yet humorous.

Shina had picked up her detached limb and had begun smacking Mika upside the head with it which wasn't too hard to do because Mika was laughing hysterically at the absurdity of the moment.

Mine circled an arm around Shina and picked her up easily, taking her away from Mika.

"This is...," Ukitake gasped at the pair in nauseated shock.

"Not permanent." Mika had seen his stressed face approaching and decided to reassure him and the rest of the shinigami. Especially since most of the looked so pale.

"Mika-chan, what do you mean?" Shunsui asked.

"She means this..." Kameko Kala raised her hand and the red glitter in the air began to glow bright. The light grew to the point of near blinding.

Once everyone could see again they noticed a few extreme changes.

The arena which was pitted and gouged was back to its original state.

The group glanced around them in shock.

But it was Ukitake and Byakuya who noticed the real change.

Mika's and Shina's wounds were all healed and Shina's arm was reattached as if it had never been sliced off.

Mika flexed her neck appreciatively while Shina rolled her shoulder which gave the men a good show of her breasts.

"Now that the demonstration is over, I would like to know your impressions of what you witnessed."

Soifon glanced at Mika with the kind of detest that you imagined would give a sour taste in the mouth.

"They were faster than any of us."

"The level of kido used passed even that of the Kido Corps Masters," Tessai added.

"Their zanpakuto are weird," was all Ikkaku had to say.

"Their combat skills use the spirit energy points of flow around the body to cause extreme damage," Yoruichi added looking starry eyed at Mika-sama who had been using the technique.

"They what?" Renji asked at that point.

"I'll explain later," Mika replied with a wink.

"They didn't do much sword work," Kenpachi grouched being the only person truly bored by the demonstration.

"If you want to see sword fights ask Mine and Mika to go at it," Shina replied calmly walking past still stretching her arm.

"It seems that with their techniques and zanpakuto in only Shikai they would still be able to fight at Captain level against a bankai. Am I correct?" Urahara asked.

Kala-sama replied. "Yes. None of us are able to use our bankai's at present. It is part of the restriction we are under."

"Why restrict the whole bankai? Would it not be effective enough to just restrict your spirit energy?" Komamura asked.

"Well given that you have seen three of our zanpakuto's in effect, what can you deduce?"

"Miyoko Shina seems to have exceptional power," Mayuri answered. "It is the first zanpakuto I have ever heard of that can control all elements and in bankai form most likely it can be very destructive. Usagi Mika appeared to have some control over some shadow or darkness ability similar to Kaname Tosen. However the beast like aspect in the other zanpakuto seems to make it more violent. I would be interested to see it in its final stage. Lastly, your own zanpakuto. It appears to have a similar ability as Inoue Orihime and rejects time but on a larger scale. A bankai like that could only be described as god-like."

Kala gave a small smile, "Such flattery, your too kind."

Renji, Ikkaku, Kenpachi and Hitsugaya turned their stares towards their instructor, Mine.

Mine just gave a creepy smile.

"Trust me, you don't want to know what her zanpakuto can do," Mika spoke up in reply to their unasked questions.

"Why not?" Renji asked.

"Because its disturbing," Shina replied from where she picked up her zanpakuto. Once she had it in hand it began to shrink and form yet again into her gold hair ornament, which she then twisted back into her hair.

"And scary as hell," Mika tacked on in a mock whisper to the group.

Kenpachi who was near-by made a scowling noise of disbelief.

"Your wording is incorrect Mika-sama. Her power is hell on earth," Shina corrected as she head towards the exit of the arena.

As she did she passed Byakuya who spoke so softly only she could hear.

"Leaving so soon."

Shina turned her golden orbs towards him, as calm as ever.

"I do have your squad to get back to."

Byakuya did not comment further but instead opened his closed eyes that were framed by a deeper frown than usual. His eyes moved swiftly to her left arm as if to assure it was attached before he proceeded away from the blond beauty.

Shina made no sign of acknowledgment of his slight concern. But if a person had a well trained eye they would spot the smallest smile touching her full lips.

"Jushiro please remember to breathe." Mika was now surrounded by her two old friends.

Shunsui was trying to make light of what just transpired by detailing the benefits of watching two hot and sexy women fight.

Ukitake on the other hand was looking deathly pale and hadn't moved much or said a word.

Ukitake looked up at the mention of his name, especially by that voice.

"Next time don't be too concerned. I have survived a near decapitation once so these fights are quite tame."

"T-tame...," Ukitake croaked in astonishment at the description used.

"Well after a few hundred super strong shinigami try to kill you its pretty much cool sailing from here on," Mika remarked off-handed.

"How come you're here?"

Mika looked around a moment before realising the voice that had spoken was below.

She stared down at Hitsugaya and her frown turned into a smile.

"What ya mean chibi?"

Hitsugaya glared at the Ronin before him, "It's Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Sorry little man I'm too old to care about being polite. But since my knowledge got better with age I answer any question I can."

Ignoring her rudeness since technically she did out rank him in age and position, or experience at least, Toshiro let it slide and continued.

"You have no duty to aid us so what personal reasons do you have for aiding us?"

"I respect your forth-rightness, oh king of the little people. All of us have our own reasons. As for mine, your looking at them."

Hitsugaya glanced between Ukitake-taicho and Kyoraku-taicho.

"They're not much but at least they're house broken."

"How?" was all the confused white haired boy could get from that answer.

"I was one of the very first students of the Shinigami Academy. I got the first ever detention."

"You were classmates!" Renji exclaimed eavesdropping.

"Yup."

Renji and Hitsugaya took the three in as a whole. It finally fell together. The way Mika and Kyoraku-taicho stood so comfortably next to each other. The way Ukitake-taicho and Mika seemed to move in a complementary way. The three seemed so natural.

At seeing them Renji thought back to his taicho and Miyoko Shina. If anyone would know anything about it...

"Mika-sama," Renji called as she and her two old friends turned to leave.

The woman turned towards him with a bemused expression.

"Yeah?" She patted Ukitake on his shoulder to signal they should carry on without her.

"Um, well...It's none of my business really, but I was just worried. I was wondering about...aah"

Mika cocked her head to the side. "This about Bya-chan?"

"Ah!" Renji looked startled at the reference to his captain through the use of such a cute nickname.

"Seems so," Mika deduced by his startled expression and embarrassed blush.

"Well he hasn't seemed himself since the Ronin arrived."

"You mean since Shina-chan arrived."

Renji blushed as she pin-pointed his drift immediately. He was too nervous to voice his further questions.

"It's true that the two of them have a history, but you'll find it hard to find someone who doesn't have a history with the Zero Guard."

She meat Renji in the eye. "Some of that history holds a lot of pain. But everyone deals with it in their own way and chooses when to face it."

She turned away then and started walking away. "That's all I can say for now. It will be more interesting if you guys just watch how things unfold."

Renji stood in shock as he watched the empty space that Usagi Mika had just flash stepped away from.

"She's as bad as those two old men."

Renji squawked in shock. As usual everyone had forgotten the presence of the much shorter Hitsugaya-taicho.

**NNNNN**

**Omake: Reminiscence of the Drunk**

"Kyoraku-taicho? What were you all like when you were students?" Kiyone asked her superior when he came over to the thirteenth squad barracks for tea in the afternoon. Her, Rukia and Ise Nanao were sitting to the side of the Eighth squad captain.

"I suppose we were the same as we are now," Shunsui replied thinking back.

"Mika and I had very little regard for the rules. We bunked classes, got drunk and went on dates with most of our classmates instead of study. Ukitake was the good boy who was popular."

"I was never considered good," Ukitake corrected as he returned with a tray with a steaming pot of tea and six cups.

"Of course not you were friends with us, it blew your saint-hood," Mika commented following Ukitake into the room with the view of the koi pond.

She placed a bottle of sake on the tray once it was set down on the low table.

"Isn't it a bit early to start drinking?" Nanao asked with a frown, averse to the idea.

"Don't think of it that way. Think of it as us starting to drink very late. We meant to have this drink last night. We were too drunk to remember if we did."

"See," Shunsui pointed out, "Mika still likes to drink."

"And Shun-kun still harasses the ladies," Mika added pouring a healthy amount of sake into her cup.

"That's not true, is it Nanao-chan?"

"Drink your tea taicho," Nanao answered non-commently.

"And Jushiro is still the nice guy," Shunsui put in sipping his strong tea.

"Still popular with ladies too," Mika winked at her white haired friend, to which he blushed to the extreme.

Seeing the red face Shunsui asked, "You didn't spike his tea again did you Mika-swan?"

"Na I like Jushro-kun," she slung her arm around Ukitake's neck and continued, "I only ever spike yours. It's only fair since you keep spiking mine."

"Well its not fun to be drunk alone."

It went on like this for two hours.

By the end of the evening the three friends were lounging, giggling about the past.

Ukitake glanced at their subordinates.

"Mika did you spike their drinks?"

"Well I thought it was mean to leave them out of the fun," she explained lifting her own cup with tea and sake mix in salute.

"You spiked their drinks?" Kyoraku asked.

"Yeah."

"Well that's slightly problematic."

"How so?"

"'Cuz I also spiked their drinks."

"Oh."

...

"Well that kinda explains why only two sips knocked them out."

"I still remember when you two used to do that to me," Ukitake reminisced looking at the pile the three young women.

"It was never effective enough. That cough syrup Unohana gave you was so strong it made you immune to most of our attempts. Fortunately if we ran out of alcohol it was good back-up."

"Speaking of which, Ukitake, got any of that cough syrup on you?"

* * *

**Finally done! I am extremely sorry for the extreme delay. This poor chapter went through a lot. Between drama and technical malfunctions it had to be rewritten plenty of times. Hopefully the hints of romance, the explanations and the fight scenes made up for the very long wait. **

**To make up even more for its late publication I have included illustartions of:**

**Byakuya and Shina: Picture titled 'Staring into the Past'**

**Shunsui, Ukitake and Mika: Picture titled 'A Friendship can Last Forever'**

**Mika and shina fight scene: titled 'Bloody Beauties'. **

**Please review. Starting on the next chapter TODAY. **


End file.
